Frozen Soul
by oohrah15
Summary: The United States has ended its civil war and sends a regiment to Arendelle in order to set up trade for badly needed supplies. All is well until a new enemy emerges intent on taking Elsa and killing all who get in his way. ElsaXOC, rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was a cool and beautiful April morning, the smell of light showers littered the atmosphere as flowers that were once dead now dominated the landscape painting it a many different shade of colors. The sea was calm and blew a salty breeze through the air throughout the city on the coast. The Kingdom of Arendelle was flourishing, the economy boomed as trade and demand increased across Europe. In the castle, a young blonde woman of only twenty one closed her eyes and took in the atmosphere using all her senses.

"What a beautiful day." She said opening her cerulean eyes. Her blonde braid whipped behind her as a breeze blew in. After being locked away for thirteen years, it felt so beautiful to be free and enjoy the outdoors. She frowned at the memories of her childhood, so full of fear and isolation. No, she wouldn't hold onto the past like she used to. She was free now. Behind her, another young woman with long brown hair silently tip toed into the room. She silently snuck up behind the blonde woman and thrust her hands forward.

"BOO!" The brunette girl yelled scaring the life out of the blonde.

"AHH!" The blonde screamed as she jumped and placed her hand over her heart. "ANNA!"

"Gotcha Elsa!" The brunette named Anna said giggling at her older sister's reaction. "Your face was priceless!"

"That's not funny!" Elsa responded as her heart slowed down its beating. Elsa silently thanked God she had control of her powers, she might have accidently frozen Anna again.

"Watchu doin?" Anna asked.

"Just enjoying the view." Elsa said. She had visited numerous kingdoms in the past year since her coronation but none had the view her castle did. talk about location. "Could use a little more snow."

"I think we have all had enough snow for one year." Anna giggled.

"That reminds me, when does Kristoff finish training?" Elsa asked.

"Three days, I'm so excited to see him!" Anna said. "Especially in that uniform!"

"I'm sure he'll look quite handsome." Elsa said. Ever since the Queen could produce ice on a whim, Kristoff decided that ice was no longer his calling in life. He joined the Arendelle Navy much to Anna's dismay. Aside from the chances of him getting hurt, he also would be gone for months at a time. Anna eventually decided it wasn't right to stop him from doing what he wanted. Besides, absence made the heart grow fonder.

"Is he an officer or enlisted man?" Elsa asked.

"Officer, he is going to be captain of a ship!" Anna said excitedly.

"That's great! Its a lot of responsibility." Elsa said.

"He'll do fine." Anna said.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna." A man dressed in royal court attire asked as he bowed.

"Yes Charles?" Elsa asked turning to face her royal adviser.

"I bring news from the west." Charles said. "The Americans wish to open trade with us."

"Aren't they in a war?" Elsa asked. The American civil war had been raging for nearly five years now. It had been the talk across Europe but Elsa had more important duties to her own kingdom than listen to foreign news.

"The war has ended just the other day milady." Charles said. "It was quite a terrible conflict, 600,000 dead."

"600,000?" Anna said shocked. "That's horrible!"

"Much of the southern United States has also been destroyed, some cities have been completely leveled." Charles continued.

"How terrible!" Elsa said. "No wonder they need trade, they must have exhausted a lot of supplies."

"Their ships should be arriving the day after tomorrow." Charles said.

"Will President Lincoln be joining us?" Princess Anna asked. The royal sisters had heard much of President Lincoln and greatly admired the man he was.

"Afraid not, he has to rebuild the whole nation." Charles said. "General Ulysses S. Grant will be serving as ambassodor."

"Very well, you are dismissed Charles." Elsa said as Charles bowed and left the room.

"Have you ever met an american before?" Anna asked her sister.

"I have bumped into a few on my travels." Elsa said.

"What are they like?" Anna asked.

"Based off the ones I met they have vulgar language and can be loud." Elsa said harshly. "But they are very friendly and down to earth."

"What was their war about?" Anna asked.

"If I remember correctly it was over slavery. The south needed slaves for their plantations and the north believed it was immoral." Elsa said.

"They used slaves? How awful." Anna said.

"We are not without fault either, slavery existed here until twenty years ago." Elsa said. Her parents had abolished slavery in Arendelle.

"Yeah i guess." Anna said as her stomach growled ferociosuly. "Guess I better get something to eat."

"I'll join you in a moment." Elsa said as Anna got up to leave. A devious grin crawled across Elsa's face as she aimed her hand at her sisters rear end and fired a shot of ice.

"EEEP!" Anna yelped as she felt the cold substance strike her butt. She turned and saw her sister laughing.

"That was for scaring me earlier." Elsa said as Anna joined in with her laughter.

* * *

Across the atlantic ocean, a fleet of fifteen ships sailed across the sea. The flagship, the _USS Monitor II, _was in the middle of the formation. The_ Monitor II _was an ironclad warship and named after the Union ship _Monitor _which was lost at sea three years ago. Surrounding the ironclad ship were fourteen sail ships. Of these fourteen only four were armed as the rest served as cargo ships in order to bring back badly needed supplies. All ships bearing the stars and stripes of the United States. Upon the deck of the _Monitor II, _Union General Ulysses S. Grant puffed on his sixth cigar. General Grant was an avid smoker and often went through fifteen to twenty cigars a day. Not that one could blame him, he had been very stressed during the last few years due to the war. He had lost many men and won many battles. With the future of the United States at stake, it was no wonder he was very stressed and needed some form of relief. The nicotine within the tobacco doing just that.

"How far out are we?" He asked the second mate.

"About four hundred miles, we should be arriving tonight or early tomorrow morning." The second mate said.

"Dammit, we need to get there now. We NEED supplies." Grant said. "Can't we go any faster?"

"It all depends on the wind sir." The second mate said. "Since the _Monitor _is a steamship she could go faster without relying on windspeed but we don't have enough coal to feed the fires and should we run out we need to be nearby the supply ships for more."

"Very well." General Grant said as he threw his cigar butt into the ocean. On the sailship _USS Bunker Hill, _the mood was much brighter. Sailors, soldiers and Marines all talked and laughed.

"I hear the queen is quite a beauty." A young sailor said as he secured a line on the sail.

"The princess is also quite a looker." Another sailor said.

"Norweighan ladies in general are damned gorgeous." A soldier named Elijah Robertson yelled. "We might even get ol Samson here a gal."

"And just what is that supposed to mean Eli?" The man known as Samson yelled. Corporal Marcus Samson was a young man, only eighteen years of age. He had long blonde hair tied into a pony tail on the back. He was not heavily muscled and was more slender than most men but was very toned and surprisingly strong for his size. He had been a soldier for only a year and had only been in one battle where he barely saw combat being in the back ranks.. He hailed from Illinois and was often the butt of jokes being so young and inexperienced.

"You have no charm at all is what it means." Elijah said again. "A sick bull has better charm with women than you do."

"Yeah tough guy?" Samson called out irritated.

"Calm down lad we are just messin with ya." Elijah said ruffling his hand through Samsons hair. "We are all gonna work together to get you a girl!"

"I don't need help I can get a girl easily on my own!" Samson protested.

"Really? What about that gal Elizabeth?" A soldier sharpening his dagger called out.

"Hey she was geniunly interested!" Samson replied.

"Yeah until you wet yourself!" The soldier responded causing a roar of laughter to erupt across the deck.

"Damn you all." Samson muttered. The soldiers hadn't meant any malicious intent on Samson of course but Samson was still irritated by their teasing.

"Hey its nothing personnal righ-" Elijah began to say before he felt the back of his head explode in pain and fell to the ground. The deck went silent as the ships captain walked on deck. Captain Peggy was his name due to his missing limbs. During the war a few years back a cannonball fired from a confederate ship tore through his deck and sent hundreds of large wooden splinters at him which shredded his legs and his left hand. He had two wooden pegs beneath the knee on both legs and a hook where his left arm used to be. He looked like a pirate to say the least. He was very cold and strict and devoid of emotion.

"It I catch ye scallywags slacking on the job again I will send ye to Davy Jones' locker!" He threatened in a very hoarse salty voice. The deck quickly returned to work as he grabbed Elijah by the back of the neck.

"Causin trouble on me ship I see." Peggy said.

"Sorry sir!" Elijah yelled.

"Dont apologize! Just don't do it again!" Peggy yelled as he threw Elijah to the ground and walked back into his cabin. The deck was silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Night fell in Arendelle as the moon rose from the horizon. Soldiers were relived by night patrols as the city prepared for bed. Within the castle, Elsa sipped from a cup of hot tea and melted into her chair. She was tired from today and was happy to be able to finally relax. Being queen was not all it was cracked up to be. When she was a child she though being queen just was telling everyone what to do but she had to attend court, counsel with her advisors on issues throughout the kingdom, speak to foreign ambassadors, place orders for trade and much more. As stressed as she was she thought of President Lincoln who had to deal with a civil war. Elsa knew war of any type was bad but civil wars were the worst as it was brother against brother. She prayed she would never have to live through that. After finishing her tea she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your highness, your bath is ready." A servant girl said bowing. Elsa never really liked how people had to bow to her. She was no different than they were, minus the snow powers of course.

"Thank you Hannah." Elsa said as she made her way to the bath room. She stepped inside as a guard stood outside the door. After shutting the door she took off her robe and undergarments. In a strange way, it felt good to naked, it felt like a sort of freedom. She put her foot in the water and immediately pulled it back with a shriek.

"Are you okay your majesty?" A guard called from outside.

"Yes, water is just a little hot." Elsa said embarrassed. She took her hand and waved it and shot a small stream of ice into the water cooling it down. Although cold water had no effect on her, hot water was preferable as it soothed the muscles. She slipped into the tub and zoned out everything as the water soothed her tense muscles. After finishing she got out and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She looked at herself in the mirror and examined her body. She was by no means vain about how she looked but wondered why no man ever seemed to approach her. She had been told numerous times she was very beautiful by many people, yet no man ever came close to her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous when she saw how happy her sister was with Kristoff. The two of them were so in love and Kristoff took such good care of her. She immediately pushed these thoughts out her head, she should be happy her sister found someone. She sighed as she put her robe on. She walked outside and her guard greeted her.

"Good night your highness." He said.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Elsa asked.

"Tobias." The guard said.

"Tobias do you," Elsa said hesitating. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Your majesty?" The guard said nervously. "Is this a test question or something?"

"No." Elsa said realizing how awkward she made this for him.

"Yes, I do your highness." Tobias said nervously.

"Thank you." Elsa said with a hot face ashamed that she put her guard in such an awkward position. She practically ran to her room and shut the door. She crawled into bed and covered herself in blankets. She wished she could find some one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The sun rose from the east as the american fleet made its way to land.

"Land ho!" A sailor called as mountains became visible in the distance. Everyone on the ships prepared for port while General Grant groomed himself for his audience with the Queen. He dressed in his military attire and washed his hair. He neatly trimmed and groomed his facial hair and placed a mint leaf in his mouth to rid his breath of tobacco. He was craving for another cigar but he knew he could not meet a queen while smoking.

"Is the shore party ready?" Grant asked the second mate.

"Yes sir, they are on the _Bunker Hill _and awaiting your orders." The second mate responded as the ships entered Arendelle's port. Grant was impressed with the city. The way the castle was practically on the water and the way the surrounding city was built into the mountains was very beautiful. On the _Bunker Hill,_ Grant's shore party prepared to go on land.

"Alright boys, lets try not to start another war." Elijah said buttoning up his uniform.

"Do we still gotta bow? We are a free country." A soldier yelled.

"Who the hell knows, just do what the general does." Elijah said walking over to Marcus.

"You ready Marc?" Elijah asked as Marcus tied his boots.

"Yeah, I just hope we get this over with soon." Marcus said. On the shore, Arendelle dock workers directed the ships to the docks. One by one the american ships docked. General Grant stepped off of the ironclad and onto the dock where he was met by General Johanssen, the general of Arendelle's army.

"General Grant, welcome to Arendelle." Johanssen said holding out his hand.

"Pleasure is all mine." Grant said taking the mans hand and shaking it. "President Johnson sends his regards."

"President Johnson? I am confused." The general said.

"President Lincoln was assassinated a few days ago." General Grant said. "Damned crazed man killed him."

"We are sorry to hear that, President Lincoln was a great man." Johanssen said.

"He belongs to the ages now." Grant said. "May I speak with the queen now?"

"Of course! Right his way." Johanssen said as Grant's shore party disembarked the ships. It consisted of five mean. Captain Peggy, Elijah, Marcus, and two Marines named Jonah Smith and Obidiah Jones. The five men were escorted by a squad of Arendelle soldiers towards the castle. The americans heard people whispering about them. It was mostly positive things but some were rather negative.

_"Damned little rats."_ Elijah thought as he heard a citizen bad mouth Lincoln. The five came up to the castle entrance where many guards stood with swords and muskets.

"Your weapons please." A guard said. Grant raised an eyebrow but didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Hand em over boys." Grant said pulling out his pistol and sword.

"Damn." Eli said as he placed his sword and dagger on the table. Everyone was ready to go with the exception of Peggy who was still pulling out weapons from seemingly nowhere.

"Good Lord Captain." Grant said as Peggy pulled out dual pistols from his overcoat and placed it with the two swords and several daggers he had already put out.

"Never hurts to be prepared sir." Peggy said as he slammed his last dagger down on the table. The Arendelle guards stood shocked at how armed this man was. They began to walk forward but were stopped once again.

"Pardon me but-" A guard said pointing at Peggy's hook hand.

"Not me damned hook!" Peggy said insulted.

"Just do it Captain." Grant said.

"There will be hell to pay if this gets damaged." Peggy threatened unscrewing his claw hand and placing it on the table. Once all weapons were placed on the table the five were allowed to continue on. The five americans looked throughout the castle and admired its interior decorating.

"Not bad." Obidiah said.

"Eh White House is still better." Jonas said looking at the painting. They were escorted to a large elegant door which Grant assumed to be the court.

"Just a minute while we get the royal sisters." Johanssen said as he entered the doors. Grant turned around to face his men.

"Alright boys, this is a queen and princess we are going to be talking to. You are to be on your best behavior. No cussing, spitting, belching, or yelling am I clear?" Grant said.

"Yes sir." The four men said.

"Good, lets get this over with." Grant said.

* * *

Elsa and Anna had been grooming themselves for the past hour in order to meet with General Grant. Anna finished braiding her hair when Elsa walked in wearing her black coronation dress.

"No ice dress?" Anna asked.

"The americans do not know of my powers, I would prefer to keep it that way." Elsa said. "You look beautiful."

"You look beautifuller." Anna said laughing.

"I mean it though, no mention of my powers." Elsa said.

"But I thought you were past this, past being afraid." Anna whined.

"I am not afraid of my powers, I just do not want the americans to be frightened." Elsa said.

"I wonder if they are cute." Anna said.

"Anna!" Elsa said. "You already have a man."

"What? I can still look, beside you might find yourself a guy." Anna said with a coy smile.

"Thats the last thing I need right now." Elsa said. "Come on, it is time." Elsa and Anna walked out their room and towards the royal court. Elsa and Anna took their respective seats in the middle of the room. Although Elsa was queen and had the final say in any decision, Anna was able to voice what she thought on the manner being the princess.

"General Ulysses S Grant, General of the Union Army." A servant said as the doors opened and in walked Grant and his men.

"Welcome General Grant." Elsa said in a regal tone.

"Your highnesses." Grant said debating whether or not he should bow. It would be disrespectful not to but if he did it would go against everything he believed in. He instead shot up a salute as a gesture of respect. The other four followed suit.

"Please have a seat." Elsa said pointing to an open chair.

"Wait outside while I discuss things boys." Grant said as the other four left the room. Grant than turned his attention to Elsa. "As you know my country has been engaged in a civil war for the last five years. The war is over but the entire southern United States has been destroyed and nearly a whole generation of young men killed or crippled. We are eager to start rebuilding but we are short on supplies due to the war. We are willing to open up a trade."

"What is it you need and what do you offer?" Elsa asked.

"We require lumber and iron we can offer you in exchange cotton and tobacco." Grant said. Elsa thought about it. Cotton plants could not grow in Arendelle's cold climate and their was many trees that could be harvested. Elsa herself was not a tobacco user but cigars and pipes were popular across the kingdom.

"Anna what do you think?" Elsa asked.

"Having cotton would be nice, I'm sure many of the elder men would enjoy the tobacco." Anna said.

"If we are to do this would we also be allies as well?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid I'd need confirmation from President Johnson for that your highness." Grant said. "I would hope so, it would be nice having a European ally."

"President Johnson?" Anna asked.

"President Lincoln was killed three days ago, President Johnson has assumed office." Grant said.

"Tis a terrible loss, I would have liked to meet him." Elsa said. "I will consult with my advisers and get back to you on the trade set up."

"Thank you Your majesty." Grant said.

* * *

Outside the courtroom, the four americans bickered amongst themselves trying not to offend the Arendelli.

"Told ya she was a beauty." Eli said.

"Shut it ye little rat!" Peggy said whacking Eli with his hand. Eli let out a cry of pain as he rubbed the back of his head earning a chuckle from everyone else.

"I'm starvin!" Jonas said.

"Yeah, what do norweigans eat anyway?" Obidiah asked earning a hit from Peggy.

"The cod is a popular hit sir." General Johanssen suggested.

"Well anythings better than the stuff they served in the army." Marcus said referring to the nasty hard bread he ate for the past year.

"Might I ask about the iron ship you have in the port?" Johanssen asked.

"The _Monitor II?"_ Peggy said. "She's the future of naval warfare, iron plating makes it much harder to sink and steam propulsion makes it much more efficient than relying on the winds which can be unpredictable at most times."

"Amazing." Johanssen said. "I have been pressing the court for years now to fund and construct ironclads but they claim it is a waste of money and resources."

"Fools be the lot of em." Peggy said. Back in the court room, Grant tapped his foot while he waited for Elsa and Anna to return. He heard the door open and snapped his attention towards the incoming queen.

"General Grant, we have decided to trade with the United States. We shall send our first shipment tomorrow night." Elsa said.

"Excellent, I shall send word back to Washington." Grant said.

"General, this is the first time we have had americans visit, we have decided to have a ball to welcome you and honor our new agreement." Elsa said smiling.

"A ball huh?" Grant said. "What about all my boys waiting on the ships?"

"You are all invited." Anna said giggling.

"Oh boy." Grant said. "Allow me to apologize in advance then."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Ships full of sailors and rum for a two week voyage." Grant said.

"I see." Elsa said holding back a laugh. "Don't worry about it."

"Very well then, what time is this ball?" Grant asked.

"Half past five." Elsa said.

"I shall see you then." Grant said as he turned and left.

"He seemed very polite." Anna said.

"Yes, he is a nice man." Elsa agreed. Once Grant walked out he was jumped by his men asking questions.

"Did she agree sir?"

"How did it go?"

"Was this trip for nothing sir?"

"Where is your damned military bearing?" Grant snarled as the soldiers snapped to attention. "She agreed and we have been invited to a ball tonight."

"A ball sir?" Peggy asked.

"Yes, it starts in five hours. Get back to ship and inform them men." Grant ordered as he turned away.

"Where will ye be sir if ye don't mind me askin?" Peggy asked.

"I" Grant said pulling out a cigar. "Am going to have a smoke."

* * *

Elsa and Anna returned to their room where a small snowman came to great them.

"Elsa! Anna!" He yelled as he ran to hug them. "It seems like only two hours ago I was with you."

"Oh Olaf." Anna said giggling. The snowman never failed to put a smile on her face. Elsa walked over to her mirror and took off her crown and took out her braid unleashing her blonde hair.

"Alright Anna don't come up to me with General Grant tonight asking if you can marry him." Elsa teased.

"Hey!" Anna pouted. "That was like a year ago! Give me a break."

"Just teasin." Elsa giggled.

"Tell you what, I won't do that if you don't freeze Arendelle." Anna responded.

"Touche." Elsa said admitting defeat in their argument.

* * *

"Get up ye lazy dogs!" Peggy yelled at the hungover sailors aboard the ships. They all groaned upon hearing the loud noise of his peg legs stomping the floor. "We have a Ball tonight!'

"Ugh just what I need! More rum!" A sailor complained as he grabbed his throbbing head. Eli and Marcus went to their hold and got out of their uniforms to something more casual.

"So what did you think?" Eli asked.

"Of what?" Marcus asked.

"The queen, damn beautiful!" Eli proclaimed. "Just don't scare her off!"

"Go to hell." Marcus said. "She is absolutely gorgeous though, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful woman."

"Awww you're in love." Eli said batting his eyes earning a laugh from everybody else in the hold.

"I hate you." Marcus said throwing his pillow at Eli.

"This is gonna be a good night!" Eli said chuckling as he took his pillow and smacked Marcus upside the head with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Anna twirled and danced across the ball room as decorations and endless rows of food were laid out. Plates of venison, fish, sausage, fruits, and deserts filled the room with a mouth watering aroma. Anna loved the balls but relented the fact that Kristoff would not be here. She tried not to act so disappointed, what was one more day? She suddenly felt a sweet aroma fill her nostril. She followed it to a plate of fresh chocolates. She quickly turned to see if anyone was looking and stuffed four chocolates in to her mouth.

"No touching!" A voice shouted. Anna turned with her cheeks still puffed and filled with chocolate. She saw her sister standing there laughing.

"You know I can't resist chocolate!" Anna whined as she swallowed.

"Wipe your mouth." Elsa laughed as she took a napkin and wiped the chocolate off of her sisters face. Elsa then turned and eyed the chocolates and felt her mouth begin to water. Perhaps just one wouldn't hurt.

"Elsa!" Anna whined as Elsa popped a chocolate into her mouth. "No fair!"

"I'm the queen." Elsa responded laughing.

"Remember no dessert till after your dinner your majesty." General Johanssen said chuckling. "I do say you two look fabulous."

"Thank you general." Elsa said. "May I help you?"

"I was looking for General Grant, have you seen him?" Johanssen asked.

"I think I saw him smoking outside the courtyard." Anna said.

"Thank your highness." Johanssen said bowing. He then proceeded to leave the room. Johanssen located the general puffing on a cigar in the courtyard overlooking th ocean. He made his way over to Grant.

"Afternoon General." Johanssen said.

"Afternoon." Grant said. "You know I was wondering whose bright idea it was to build this castle right on the water. Makes it very vulnerable to a naval attack.

"I have often wondered the same thing. I always thought it would be safer inland since the mountains block infantry." Johanssen said.

"Cigar?" Grant asked as he pulled out a cigar and offered it to Johanssen.

"No thank you, I don't smoke." Johanssen said.

"Now's the time to start, you only live once." Grant said.

"Oh very well." Johanssen said taking the cigar. "It's not poisoned is it?"

"Well that wouldn't be a very nice way to welcome our new trade partners." Grant said laughing. He pulled out his dagger and clipped the end of it. Grant pulled out a box of matches and lit Johanssen's cigar. The arendelle general puffed and then fell over coughing.

"Oh I should of mentioned that you don't wanna inhale." Grant said.

"Very funny General." Johannsen said.

"Please, call me Ulysses."Grant said.

"Very well, you may call me Erik." Johanssen said as he took a puff. He let the smoke sit in his mouth. He enjoyed the flavor and the blew it back out. "I must say that ironclad is a beauty."

"We started buildin em at the beginning of the war. French beat us to the punch though, they've had em for a while." Grant said.

"I've been pushing for the construction of ironclad warships but none seem to agree with me." Johannsen said. "Especially since our navy is more valuable than our army as much as I hate to admit it."

"Why do you say that?" Grant asked.

"We have almost never been attacked in a ground assault due to the mountains. Any attack on us has been from the sea." Johannsen said.

"Most of our fighting in America has been on land." Grant said.

"It must have been rough leading in a civil war." Johanssen said.

"Well I had a lot of help from these beauties." Grant said pointing to his cigar. "Good thing they didn't send General Sherman here, he was a crazy bastard."

"Really?" Johanssen asked.

"He marched through the south and literally burned and destroyed everything, and I do mean everything." Grant said.

"Scorch and burn." Johannsen said.

"This was more than that, it was complete overkill." Grant said. "All is fair in war I suppose."

"Indeed." Johanssen said taking a puff of the cigar. The two generals continued to joke and talk. Little did they know they were being watched. Miles away from the castle on a hidden cliff in the mountains. Two men in dark cloaks looked through their scope.

"Damn! The americans are here!" One of them said.

"This just made our job a whole lot harder." The other said.

"What do we tell Lord Sol? We do not have the numbers to fight both Arendelle and the Americans!"

"Quiet you fool, we will just have to alter the plan."

* * *

**Four hours later.**

"If one thing on me ship is out of place I will take me hook and split ye from skull to scrotum!" Peggy yelled at his first mate who was scrambling to get the watch teams ready. Peggy got on the deck and roared orders.

"The following have the first watch: Donalds, Cornelius, White, and Peters! In four hours a new team will come relieve ye and ye can join in on the festivities." Peggy yelled. "As for the rest of ye rats, start gettin ready for the ball!"

"YES SIR!" The deck yelled as everyone ran to their stations. Marcus and Eli went below deck to finish getting ready.

"Ah wheres my damn cover?" Eli asked as he searched for his cap.

"You mean this cover?" Marcus said holding Eli's cover.

"Give me that!" Eli said lunging at Marcus who snapped away.

"Whats the magic word?" Marcus teased.

"Give me my cover before I throw your ass overboard." Eli growled.

"Good boy." Marcus said throwing the cover at his friend.

"Damn you." Eli said.

"Oh quit whining, you've been messing with me ever since we left New York!" Marcus retorted.

"Bastard." Eli said. "Let's get going."

"Obi! Jonas! You comin?"

"Hang on a damned minute!" Obidiah yelled.

"Any time now!" Eli yelled.

"There! We are ready!" Jonas yelled. "You're like a damn dog begging for food!"

"Whatever, lets head out." Eli said as he and the the other five hundred american military men disembarked from the ships and stood in formation. The americans lined up in neat tight rows and awaited orders. Grant came out and stood at attention.

"LEFT FACE!" He yelled as the regiment of men turned left, the sound of their heels hitting the ground echoing across the harbor.

"FORWARD MARCH!" Grant yelled as the regiment moved forward following Grant's steps. The regiment made their way through the streets of Arendelle where they were met to a mostly positive reaction from the citizens. They continued their march till they entered the castle courtyard.

"HALT!" Grant yelled as the regiment came to a complete stop and stood at attention. Elsa and Anna came outside onto the balcony to address their kingdom.

"Tonight we are here to honor our new trade partners, the United States of America!" Elsa yelled as the crowd cheered. "May our alliance bring about an era of peace."

"REGIMENT! DISMISSED!" Grant yelled.

"DISMISSED! AYE AYE SIR!" The americans yelled as they disbanded from formation and went their separate ways. Most went into the ball room while some stayed outside. Marcus and Eli felt their mouths water when they saw the endless rows of culinary perfection. Marcus, Eli, Obi, and Jonas attacked the food like a pack of ravenous wolves.

"MMM! This is delicious!" Jonas proclaimed as he took a bite of meat. "What is this?"

"Human, cannibalism is not that frowned upon here." A woman said. Jonas, Eli, Obi and Marcus opened their eyes wide and stopped chewing.

"AHH!" Jonas yelled as he spat the meat out.

"OH GOD!" Eli cried as he wiped his tongue with a napkin. He looked to see Princess Anna staring at them.

"I was only joking, it is venison." Anna said laughing.

"Thats not funny! What is wrong with you damned people?" Obi growled.

"You idiot! Thats the princess!" Eli said slapping Obi in the head. Upon realizing this the four americans snapped to a salute.

"My apologies my american friend, I could not resist." Anna said giggling. "You're funny!"

"You're not mad?" Eli asked.

"Of course not." Anna giggled.

"So we are getting beheaded or anything?" Obi asked.

"Oh Heavens no!" Anna said. "I would never send someone to death!"

"I like her." Jonas whispered to Marcus.

"What are your names?" Anna asked with a smile.

"Corporal Elijah Robertson your highness." Eli said.

"Private Marcus Samson." Marcus said.

"Private Obidiah Jones." Obi said.

"Private Jonas Smith." Jonas said.

"How old are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm the oldest, I am nineteen." Eli said. "Followed by Obi and Jonas who are both eighteen. and then Marcus who just turned seventeen four weeks ago."

"You are all so young!" Anna said shocked.

"Most of the army was only fourteen when they enlisted, some of our drummer boys were young as twelve!" Eli said.

"Thats so horrible you had to experience war at a young age." Anna said looking at these men with a newfound respect.

"Ah well we didn't have much choice." Obi said rubbing the back of his head.

"We made it out alright, can't say the same for Captain Peggy over there though." Marcus said as they all laughed.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you, I am Princess Anna by the way, enjoy your stay!" Anna said walking away. She liked these americans, they were very friendly. Across the ballroom a group of young Arendelle sailors gathered to listen to Captain Peggy's war stories.

"The Confederates ships fired their cannons relentlessly, Fort Sumter wasn't going to hold out much longer. I was on me ship when suddenly the wall near me exploded into a shower of planks and splinters killing all those who were standing in front of it. I was a damned moron and went to take a look at the hole in the wall. I realized the damned confederates had their cannons aimed right at me! I tried to turn but it was too late. Their cannon struck the wood in front of me and sent a wall of sharp splinters at me and shredded me legs and hand clean off!" Peggy said earning a gasp from the young sailors.

"The sea is a dangerous place me lads, beautiful yet deadly as a knife." Peggy said. "That is all for the night, get on with yer dancing ye scallywags!"

"Yes sir!" The sailors said as they disbanded. Lively music was playing as the dance floor was filled with couples dancing. Elsa and Anna watched from the front helping themselves to chocolates as the festivities carried on.

"I wish Kristoff was here, he'd have so much fun." Anna said.

"It's okay Anna, he'll be here tomorrow." Elsa said comforting her younger sister. "Lets go dance."

"Okay!" Anna said happily as the sisters entered the dance floor. Neither knew how to dance of course but they just went with the flow. Grant and Johanssen continued to talk about war and battles as Eli, Marcus, Obi, and Jonas took down their third serving.

"I could get used to this!" Jonas said stuffing his mouth with cake. A dinging sound was heard as General Johannsen banged a fork on a glass. The room went silent as he stood up to make an announcement.

"I am glad to see we are getting along so well here tonight." Johanssen said. "Our american friends have had a long journey here. So that being said, break out the ale! These men are thirsty!" The crowd erupted into cheers as barrels of rum and ale were rolled out. The smell of alcohol soon filled the air as men and women took down beverages.

"Wine your majesty?" A servant said offering the queen a glass of wine.

"No thank you." Elsa said smiling. She was happy to see everyone having such a good time. She felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around to see a man she did not expect to see.

"Kristoff?" She said appalled. The former iceman now dressed in a naval officer uniform, his hair now combed and neatly groomed.

"Your majesty." He said bowing. "Where is Anna?"

"You don't have to bow Kristoff, you are practically family." Elsa smiled. "She is over there."

"Thank you." He said as he snuck over to where Anna was. Anna was dancing with royal officials when she felt some tap her back.

"May I have this dance my princess?" Anna recognized that voice anywhere. She turned to see her love smiling down at her.

"KRISTOFF!" She yelled jumping onto him and planting a long kiss. She had missed him so bad it made her heart ache. Having him here with her right now filled her with such joy and relief.

"I missed you." He said holding her tight. He had longed to hold her again.

"You look so handsome." She said examining his uniform and rubbing her hands up his strong arms.

"Let's dance." He said as he placed one hand behind her waist and held her other hand out to the side. The two twirled and laughed as they shared their first dance in months together. Elsa looked at how happy her sister looked and felt happy for her but also longed to have someone love her like Kristoff loved Anna. She decided to take a break from the loud music and snuck out the door to the gardens.

"Do you know this one?" Eli asked the band playing the music.

"Yes, this is well known across Europe." The conductor said.

"Yes! Thank you very much." Eli said as the band began to play a familiar tune.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jonas said hearing the music.

"You know it!" Eli said as he, Jonas and Obi all jumped onto a table. "Yankee doodle went to town riding on a pony, he stuck a feather in his hat and called macaroni!" They sang as the all americans in the crowd heard the familiar song and joined in. Arendelle citizens clapped and danced to the song.

"Father went down to camp along with Captain Goodwin, and there he saw the men and boys as thick as hasty pudding!" Grant found himself singing along to tune in the corner.

"And there was General Washington upon a slapping stallion! A givin orders to his men," They sang.

"I GUESS THERE WAS A MILLION!" Eli yelled solo as the crowd cheered. Marcus decided this was too much noise and he needed a break. He moved between crowds of people and made his way outside where he found a beautiful garden. This was a good place to calm down. Marcus admired the colorful array of flora and the variety of fauna living there. He looked up and saw the hundreds of stars dotting the sky, he closed his eyes and felt the wind blow past him. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't see where he was going and he bumped into someone.

"Ow!" She said as she fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am." Marcus said as he held out his hand and pulled her up. He then saw it was the queen he had bumped into.

"Queen Elsa!" He yelped. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's okay." Elsa said dusting her dress off. "I should have been looking myself." Elsa looked up into Marucs' eyes. She thought he was very handsome, his face free of facial hair or blemishes, his long curly blonde hair neatly combed. **(AN: If you have a hard time picturing him, he looks like Gabriel from _The Patriot)_** Elsa realized she was starting and quickly turned away.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you aren't inside celebrating?" Marcus asked.

"I could be asking you the same, I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage, what is your name?" Elsa asked.

"Marcus, Marcus Samson." Marcus said politely. If only Eli could see him now. Elsa decided it would be nice to have someone to talk to, after all he was rather handsome.

"Well Mr. Samson, it would certainlly look bad if I didn't have an escort with me. Would you care to walk with me?" Elsa offered.

"M-me?" Marcus said pointing to himself. "Really?"

"Yes." Elsa said. Marcus was dumbstruck, the queen just asked him to walk with her!

"Um sure." He said. The two walked underneath a bridge which was covered in vines and flowers. A million thoughts raged through his head. What do you say to a queen? Especially when one is just a soldier? Do you compliment her? Yes, complimenting her would be good. Meanwhile, Eli, Obi, and Jonas walked outside for some fresh air. The smell of alcohol evident in their breathes.

"Where did Marc wander off to now?" Eli asked looking for his friend.

"Hey over here, check this out!" Jonas whispered. Eli and Obi ran over to him and sat down behind a bunch of bushes. "Looks like our boy finally manned up!"

"Well I'll be damned." Eli said as he spotted Marcus with Elsa. "Please don't screw this up."

"You have a pretty castle." Marcus blurted before mentally slapping himself. That was the best he could do? Eli and shook his head in shame, this was painful to watch.

"Well thank you." Elsa said realizing how nervous Marcus must be. She decided it would be easier if she broke the ice smiling at her own pun.

"Let's take a seat." She said as she sat down on a stone bench while Marcus sat on the other end. Marcus looked into her eyes, damn those beautiful eyes. He could stare into them forever. How could one woman be so perfect? It didn't seem natural.

"Do you have family back home Mr. Samson?" Elsa asked.

"You can call me Marcus." Marcus said. "Well I did, they are all dead. My father and brother were killed at Gettysburg and my mother died from a fever. I'm seventeen with nowhere to go."

"You're only seventeen?." Elsa said shocked. "You're so young."

"Most of us joined at a young age." Marcus said.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said sympathetically. "Its rough losing your parents, I lost mine when i was nineteen to a storm at sea."

"Atleast you still have your sister." Marcus said. "My brother got stabbed four times in the gut with a bayonet. He lied in agony for hours before death took him."

"I'm sorry you had to see such terrible things." Elsa said. How could such a young man who was still practically a boy endure such horror.

"I didn't see much, I was only in one battle and I was so far in the back my musket didn't hit anything." Marcus said as he looked up getting lost in her eyes again. "I'm sorry I keep staring."

"Its okay." Elsa said. Truth be told, she liked the attention she was receiving. She wondered if she should show him, he seemed like a nice boy but still she had the fear he would reject her. "Can I show you something?"

"What?" Marcus asked. Elsa sighed deeply.

"Promise me you wont run away screaming?" Elsa asked.

"Promise." Marcus said. Elsa then brought her hands together and made a miniature ice sculpture. Marcus' eyes widened seeing the magic. Elsa prepared herself for him to call her a witch and run off like so many others did and still do.

"How did you do that? Thats amazing!" He exclaimed.

"I was born with these powers." Elsa said as she ice flowed from her hand onto the bench. "I never liked them much, everyone believed it was a curse from the devil."

"Or a gift from God." Marcus said catching Elsa off guard. Elsa looked at him and saw the sweet look on his face.

"These are no gift." Elsa said closing her eyes. "I caused so much pain."

"How?" Marcus asked. "This is an amazing gift!"

"I almost killed my sister when we were younger, I accidenly shot ice at her head. After that I was confined to my room until I could learn to control them. At my coronation I accidentely froze all of Arendelle because I was upset with my sister, than I almost killed her again when I froze her heart." Elsa said tearing up. "I hate these powers, I wish I never born sometimes, I'm a monster." Marcus didn't know what to say. Up above, Eli, Obi, and Jonas watched in amazement.

"Hey maybe we should leave." Jonas said.

"Why? Its getting good." Eli said.

"Also getting personnal." Jonas said. "We can at least give them some privacy."

"Fine." Eli said as the three men quietly left and headed back inside.

"You didn't do any of that with malicious intent." Marcus said. "It was all an accident."

"But-" Elsa began to say.

"No, pardon my interruption but you need to hear this." Marcus said interrupting. You are no monster, last I checked monster are evil and you are far from being evil. You have a gentle soul and a big heart. Your powers are only a curse if you allow them to be."

"Marcus." Elsa said feeling herself melt. She wanted to run and hug him but she had to behave like a queen. "Thank you."

"We should head back, the-" He began to say before a loud explosion rocked the castle. Elsa fell and Marcus ran to catch her but he lost balance and she tumbled on top of him. He looked up to see those eyes starting down at him. He felt her breasts push into his chest which each breath she took. Her eyes were so perfect, he got lost in them for a moment before realizing the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm sorry." She said as she got up.

"It's okay, What was that?" Marcus said as he looked and saw one of the american ships burning and sinking into the harbor.

"Were those idiots smoking near the gunpowder again? I told them fifteen times to not-" He began to rant as he saw cannon fire strike the village and the other ships.

"We have to leave now!" He said grabbing Elsa and pulling her from the balcony. Gunfire echoed as the night lit up in a series of explosions and fire. In the ballroom, General Grant was walking out the door with his scope to see what was going on.

"If they were smoking by the gunpowder again I swear I'm gonna-" He said looking though his scope. He saw that the ships were being shot at! He moved his scope up and saw a fleet of black ships with red sails unleashing hell upon the harbor.

"Ulysses what is going on?" Johanssen asked.

"Ready your men, we are under attack." Grant growled.

**Leave some reviews folks, it helps a lot with motivation. Sorry if this isn't completely historically accurate with dates and stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The night was filled with screams of terror as citizens in the surrounding city and village ran for cover from incoming cannon fire. The american ships at dock fired back at the invaders but with only a crew of five on each ship, only two cannons could be fired at a time.

"Dammit! We are getting killed out here!" A sailor yelled.

"We just have to hold them till the Arendelle Navy gets mobilized!" Another yelled. The Arendelle Navy was being mobilized but not nearly fast enough. Several of the fifteen american ships had been destroyed and sunk. The enemy ships were extremely fast making it difficult to lay a hit. Five men heaved to arm two of the _Bunker Hill's_ cannons. After loading the cannonball they lit the wick and covered their ears as the cannon fired scoring a direct hit on the enemy ship.

"WE GOT EM!" They cheered as they saw an explosion envelope the back of the ship sending it to the depths.

"Must have hit em right where the gunpowder was." A sailor said. Their victory was short lived however as the flagship emerged. It was massive, unlike any ship they had ever seen. To make matters worse, it was clad in thick slabs of iron with four decks filled with cannons from stern to bow.

"Mary Mother of-" A sailor said as the flagship open fired and turned the _Bunker Hill _into a pile of sawdust. The remaining cannons struck six more ships leaving only the _Monitor II _to defend the coastline. Back at the castle, Grant and Johanssen were mobilizing their troops for a counter attack. The Arendelle army brought out shore cannons and placed them towards the coast. Grant looked out and saw his entire fleet in flames.

"Bastards." He cursed.

"SIR!" Peggy yelled looking through his scope. "Ye better want to take a look!"

"Whats going on?" Grant asked grabbing the scope and looking through. His heart stopped as he saw dozens of boat carrying enemy infantry towards the shore.

"Damn!" He yelled. He ran to the main hall where his troops were awaiting orders. "Enemy has a shore party! Prepare for ground combat!" The crowd of civilians yelled in terror as Arendelle and American troops ran to the castle armory and received swords, muskets, daggers, and ammo.

"Great we finish one war just to fight another!" Eli yelled. Marcus felt exhilarated in a way. This was his chance to prove himself! He looked up to see guards escorting Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to a secure location.

"I can't just hide while my soldiers and people are dying!" Elsa protested.

"If you die their sacrifice will have been in vain your highness." General Johanssen said. "My men knew the risks when they signed up."

"But you know what I can do! I can help!" Elsa cried.

"Do you think you could raise an ice shield to cover the city?" Johanssen asked. Elsa thought about it, she did create an entire castle of ice but that was a far smaller task than what she was being asked.

"I'll try." She said as she walked to a window and concentrated. Around the rim of the city, small veins of thick ice began to come together and rise. They sprouted upwards intertwining like a spider web. Elsa grunted under the extreme use of her powers. Just as a muscle tires from extreme use, so did her powers. After enclosing the entire city with a barrier of thick ice, she collapsed to the ground. The sound of cannonfire striking the ice barrier could be heard.

"It won't hold forever, but it can give us time to mobilize." Johanssen said.

"Kristoff please don't go." Anna cried holding onto him for dear life.

"I have to Anna." He said taking her hand. "I promise I'll come back."

"But what if something happens?" She asked tearfully. It broke Kristoff's heart to leave her like this but he had no choice.

"Don't think like that, I will be fine. I'm trained to do this." He said.

"Ensign Kristoff!" Johanssen yelled. "On me!"

"Yes sir!" He said as he turned to Anna. "I love you."

"I love you too, please come back." Anna said as Kristoff kissed her forehead and ran to battle. Outside, Obi looked up to see ice surrounding the castle.

"What sort of sorcery is this?" He asked.

"If this is some new weapon it would have helped tremendously back in the states." Jonas said. A massive boom was heard as a chunk of ice fell from the dome and destroyed a nearby home.

"This thing won't hold much longer!" Johanssen said as he called two servants to tend to Elsa who was exhausted from creating the ice barrier. "Move all infantry and artillery regiments to the waterfront. I want all cannons positioned directly at the ships and the coast where the infantry will land!"

"Erik where is your Navy?" Grant asked. "Where are your ships?"

"Most of our fleet is defending ports across the country. The few ships we have here are ready to fight but are behind the ice wall." Johanssen said as he attached his sword to his belt.

"Alright focus your land cannons on the incoming boats. Your ships can take care of the enemy vessels." Grant said.

"Very well. Good luck Ulysses." Johanssen said as he mounted his horse and ran off barking orders. Grant ran out where he saw his regiment of men. He had four hundred and thirty men. Grant went to his men and began issuing orders.

"This isn't our land but those ships attacked and killed our men on our vessels." Grant said. "Let's give them some payback!" The regiment yelled and cheered as they headed for the coastline along with three thousand Arendelle soldiers. A massive explosion ensued sending hundreds of sharp ice particles through the air. The ice rained down on the soldiers killing and wounding them. Marcus looked up to see that the enemy had blown a huge hole in the ice dome and the enemy boats had landed and were offloading troops.

"FIRE!" Johanssen yelled as cannons unleashed hell upon the incoming enemy. Bodies blew apart as the incoming artillery shredded any organic material it came across. The enemy was relentless as they continued to advance despite the incoming fire. The hole continued to widen as the enemy ships hammered it with cannonfire. Soon it was large enough for the enemy ships to shell the city. Cannon positions soon went up in flames as enemy artillery destroyed them giving the invading infantry a chance to continue their advance. Kristoff boarded his ship and ran to the gun deck.

"Focus all fire on those ships! The shore cannons will take care of the infantry!" Kristoff yelled. His ship fired its cannons at the enemy fleet scoring a direct hit on one of them. Marcus could not believe how many infantry had made it ashore, there had to be thousands of them advancing. Marcus and Eli were both in the front line and had their muskets aimed and ready to fire. Marcus and Eli felt their hearts beating at inhuman speeds from the rush of adrenaline. It took an iron will to stand there while the enemy advanced closer and closer. Once the enemy was only fifty yards away Grant gave the order.

"FIRE!" He yelled as thousands of muskets fired. Incoming enemies dropped like flies from the wall of lead.

"CHARGE!" He screamed pulling out his sword as his troops made a deafening war cry and ran towards the enemy. Musket fire from the invaders killed hundreds of Arendelle soldiers as they tried to run forward. Marcus saw a man running at him with his sword raised intent on decapitating him. Marcus brought his musket up and blocked the enemies sword. Marcus got a good look at the enemy. He was wearing a black under suit with plates of dark red armor. He wore a mask that enclosed everything but two small slots for the eyes and one beneath the nostril to allow breathing. The mask seemed to resemble a samuri's mask. On the soldiers chest was a emblem of flame. The two struggled against each other before Marcus proved to be the stronger of the two and pushed the enemy off and thrusted his bayonet into the man's gut. Marcus felt a strong twinge of guilt as he saw the man's eyes go dark forever. He felt in that moment, he had not only killed the enemy but also the innocence of himself. These thoughts were quickly thrown aside as another man in armor ran up to him with his sword raised. Marcus readied his sword to defend himself but the enemy fell to the grown dead. He looked and saw Obi aiming his musket and gave him a nod.

"COME ON YE SEARATS!" Peggy yelled as he swung his sword through the chest of a soldier. A dozen dead bodies surrounded Peggy as he slaughtered the incoming troops. A soldier ran towards Peggy and struck his sword with all his might into Peggy's left leg. The soldier grinned in victory but was surprised to see Peggy smiling.

"Its wooden lad." Peggy said lifting his pant leg to show a sword stuck in solid wood. The soldier realized this and tried to move away but before he could get to his feet his decapitated head rolled to the side. An explosion rocked behind Peggy as a cannon struck the wall behind him breaking one of his prosthetic legs. "AH DAMN IT!"

"Sir!" Jonah yelled as he shot an enemy in the head with his musket before running to Peggy. "Are you okay?"

"Gimme a damned plank!" Peggy ordered. Jonah ran to pile of rubble and pulled a plank from the pile and brought in to Peggy. Peggy sat down and pulled out a small bag containing nails and a hammer. Johah was impressed, talk about being prepared. "This ol seadog still has some fight in him!" Peggy yelled as he charged a group of enemies. Eli was taking cover behind a destroyed home with twenty other american soldiers as musket fire struck the wall in front of him. He took this time to reload his musket. He then peeked over the wall and quickly ducked as a bullet almost ended him. He cursed as he quickly looked over and shot his musket. He then fell behind cover to reload. He cursed the reloading process of a musket. Obi continued to provide overwatch from above and quickly picked off any enemy that came within range. He heard rustling behind him and saw two enemy soldiers coming for him. He turned over and shot one in the stomach. The other, angered by his partners death, ran at Obi blind with rage. Obi brought his musket up and caught the blade down the middle of the rifle. Obi saw pure hatred and anger in the enemies eyes as he slowly began to lose the battle. Obi pushed with all his might and finally knocked the enemy to the ground. Before Obi could react he felt a sharp pain in his leg as he looked down to see his foot was no longer attached to his body! He fell due to lack of balance and hit the ground with a thud. He reached for his dagger but the enemy kicked it away and stuck his blade right into Obi's throat. His world went dark as his body emptied his blood through the wound.

"OBI NO!" Eli yelled seeing his friend die. Eli aimed his musket at the man who had just killed his friend and fired. The man fell to the ground screaming as the bullet caught him in the chest. Eli wanted to mourn his friend but the time was not now. Kristoff was having problems of his own, especially once he saw the arms on the flagship. One salvo of those cannons would destroy any ship.

"Concentrate all fire on the flagship! We need to take it down before she open fires!" Kristoff yelled as the ship steered its way so it was parallel to the flagship. The ship shook from the recoil of ten cannons firing on the port side. Only several cannonballs found their mark as they struck the flagship on the top deck taking out a mast. The flagship was clearly angered by this as it began to return fire. One cannon struck the main mast and destroyed its sails. Kristoff knew they were sitting ducks here and that it would mean certain death if they stayed.

"ABANDON SHIP!" He yelled as sailors began to dive off. Kristoff made sure everyone was off the ship before jumping himself. He hit the water just as a large salvo of nearly sixty cannonballs turned his ship to splinters. Kristoff took in a large breath as his head broke the surface of the water. He began to swim towards shore all the while dodging fire. As bad as Arendelle was faring, the enemy had taken some heavy blows. Several of the ten ships they had brought had been sunk and most of their land forces had been decimated. Grant fired his revolver at two enemies and killed them both. He estimated no more than two hundred enemies were left. He saw them clustered towards the shore awaiting evacuation. All of the shore cannons had been destroyed leaving the infantry the only land force. Grant found it strange how the enemy ducked down and covered themselves.

"What are we waiting for?" Johanssen yelled as he rode up beside Grant. "CHARGE! All the infantry charged the shore in clusters in an attempt to overwhelm the enemy with superior numbers.

"Something isn't right." Grant said. That's when he saw the flagship aiming its gun directly at them!"

"SHIT! RETREAT!" Grant yelled but the order came to late. The enemy ship fired its cannons relentlessly as the entire land lit up in a fiery blaze. Thousands of bodies burned and were blown apart as they were caught in the fire.

"SHIT!" Marcus yelled as a cannonball struck no more than fifteen feet in front of him. He continued to run along with the surviving soldiers to escape. Jonah ran for cover when a cannoball struck behind him and blew his entire lower body to pieces. He yelled out in pain as he began to bleed out. His misery was not to last as another cannonball literally took off his head before detonating and killed a dozen soldiers. The sailors manning the flagship continued to load their cannons ignorant of what was coming their way.

"INCOMING!" A sailor yelled as the _Monitor II _sailed at full speed directly into the flagship. The iron hull making quick work of the wooden one. Water began to spill into the lower decks of the flagship as it began sink. The ironclad quickly reversed itself and pulled out and aimed its cannons at the ship.

"FIRE!" A sailor on the ship yelled as the ironclad fired her weapons at the flagship destroying its starboard hull. The flagship began to disappear under the water as the sailors in the ironclad let out a victorious cheer. Once the bombardment was over, Marcus looked to see an entire field littered with bodies. He saw only fifty men emerge unscathed from the field, only fifty!

"Finish those bastards on the shore." Grant ordered darkly.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and the royal council sat in a well protected chamber hidden deep within the castle. Anna whimpered from the sounds outside and Elsa was still heavily exhausted from the use of her powers.

"Elsa?" Anna said whimpering. "I'm so scared."

"Me too." Elsa admitted embracing her sister. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." They were interrupted by the sound of sword clanging and bodies hitting the floor. The two guards in the room heard this and drew their weapons, ready to die for their queen and princess. The door burst open as five enemy troops stormed the room. The two guards quickly reacted and took down three of the invaders before being cut down themselves. Anna screamed as the dead guard hit the floor with blood spurting from his torso. Elsa quickly raised her hands to fire ice but was shocked when nothing came out. She realized she was spent from creating the ice shield and her powers needed time to recover.

"How pathetic." A voice said. Elsa and Anna both cringed, the knew that voice.

"Who are you to attack our kingdom?" Minister Alexander Erikson yelled in defiance. He was an older man but he refused to sit there while two women were being threatened.

"Shut it old man." The leader said as he shot Minister Erikson dead. Elsa gasped.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded.

"Oh Anna, you always were so blind." The man said taking off his helmet revealing a character they hoped to never again see.

"Hans?" Anna said fearfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The remaining invaders were quickly finished by what remained of Arendelle's army. The sight truly was hell on earth with bodies and body parts covering every square inch of land on the docks. The sea turned red from the amount of blood, and the stench of dying corpses filled the air. Marcus collapsed to his knees as he took on the horrible sight. Had he known this was what war really was he would have become a farmer.

"You okay Marc?" Eli said coming up to him. Eli's once dark hair was now a grayish tint from the amount of ash and debris in the air. His dark olive skin covered in blood and bruises.

"You're alive?" Marcus said happily. "Where are Obi and Jonas?" Eli's face went dark.

"They didn't make it." Eli said sadly as he lowered his head. Marcus felt tears sting the corner of his eyes. How could all this have happened? Not even an hour ago everyone was inside celebrating alive and well and now, now they were nothing more than a pile of guts.

"Come on lets get some water." Eli said helping his friend up. Eli and Marcus headed for the castle courtyard to secure some water to quench their parched throats. Grant and Johanssen surveyed the battlefield. Grant saw that only twenty of his regiment were still alive while another seventy were wounded. Grant knew many of the wounded would not survive the night. Grant was used to these sights, he had seen the slaughter at many battles during the Civil War. Johanssen, who had the fortune of never being in battle till now was bubbling up in rage.

"There will be hell to pay for this." He muttered. "Come Ulysses, we must gather the bodies."

"Did you hear something?" Grant said as he stopped walking. "It sounded like a-"

BANG! The unmistakable sound of gunfire erupted from within the castle followed by an infernal scream.

"THE ROYAL SISTERS!" Johanssen yelled. Marcus heard this and realized Elsa was in danger. Without thinking Marcus sprinted into the castle with his sword drawn ready to kill any man who would dare lay his hands on her.

"Wait up Marcus!" Eli yelled as he followed his friend into the castle. Marcus saw three dead guards with slit throats laying in a pool of blood. He then saw another two dead bodies further down the hall. Marcus continued to follow the dead bodies until he approached what looked like a hidden bunker. He saw five of the enemy troops with one raised to execute-

"ANNA NO!" Elsa cried as two men ran to hold her down. The other advisers tried to help but the other two soldiers had their swords raised ready to cut them down.

"Elsa." Anna cried.

"Til death do we part Anna." Hans taunted as he raised his sword. Elsa fought with all her strength to get free but these men were so strong. What she would do for her powers to be fully charged right now. She found it ironic how the one point in her life she needed her powers they werent there. Realizing Anna was doomed, Elsa closed her eyes just hoping her sister wouldn't suffer. Anna closed her eyes waiting for the pain. She heard a loud clang but felt no pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see Hans' sword had been blocked by another one.

"Marcus!" Elsa cried. Marcus swung his sword up disarming Hans. Hans looked to his guards for help but they had been killed by Eli and the arriving guards.

"I had friends who died down there." Marcus said sadistically. "Friends who are now dead because of you!" Hans backed up looking for something, anything to use as a weapon. Marcus let out a furious roar as he charged into Hans and tackled him to the ground. Hans relentlessly punched Marcus in the kidneys but nothing could halt the enraged man. Marcus drove his fist with all his force into Hans' face splattering blood across the ground. Marcus continued his deadly assault as blood began to cover the floor.

"Marcus stop we need him alive!" Eli yelled as he tried to pull Marcus off of Hans but he wasn't strong enough.

"Marcus!" Elsa called. Hearing her voice calmed him as he slowly got off the badly beaten villian. Marcus looked into Elsa's eyes which were filled with terror. Marcus looked away ashamed.

"You okay friend?" Eli asked.

"I'm fine." Marcus said coldly.

"It's okay, I wanna kill that bastard too but hes the only survivor and we need him to talk." Eli said. Guards ran into to help Elsa, Anna, and her advisers to thier feet.

"General? How had is it?" Elsa asked fearing for the worst.

"Twenty one hundred dead, another four hundred wounded. Half the city has been leveled and most our ships were destroyed." Johanssen said.

"Civilian casualties?" Elsa asked.

"Few, most of them got out before the ice barrier fell." Johanssen said. Elsa sighed relieved, finally some good news. Hans was beginning to come to and he was grabbed hard by two guards.

"Throw him in the deepest darkest dungeon cell we have." Johanssen said. "Mark my words you will hang for his." The guards took Hans away as Elsa walked out of the room.

"Come, we must bury the dead." Elsa said.

* * *

**Four hours later.**

"May the angels give you safe passage to the Pearly Gates. May you cross triumphantly across the evergreen pastures and take your place in the Holy City. For he who believes shall not die but have everlasting life. Amen." The bishop said making the sign on the cross. Trumpets and bagpipes played a somber tune to commerate the fallen. Tens of thousands of civilians gathered to hold a candlelight for those killed.

"General Grant?" Elsa asked.

"Yes milday?" Grant responded.

"I understand that your men would have wanted to be buried on american soil but we have not enough ships to return them to america." Elsa said. "There is a plot of land a few miles west of here that I shall give to the United States as a burial ground."

"Thank you, it means much to us all." Grant said accepting her offer. Marcus and Eli stood at the coffins holding the remains of Obi and Jonas.

"See you boys on the other side." Marcus said as he bowed his head for his fallen comrades. Marcus didn't feel himself anymore after seeing such destruction. war truly did bring out the worst in mankind. Elsa placed her hand on her head and sighed, who would such a thing? Her thoughts were interrupted as hersister came running to her.

"Elsa I can't find Kristoff anywhere!" Anna cried. "What if he is dead!?"

"Its okay Anna, Kristoff would never allow himself to die." Elsa said embracing her broken sister.

"H-h-how do you know?" She asked between tears.

"Because he loves you and would never leave you." Elsa said causing Anna to smile.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Anna said sadly. "I can't endure anymore heartbreak."

"It will be okay child." Elsa said. "Trust me." The two sisters made their way to the castle court room where they would discuss the nights events with her advisers. General Grant, Captain Peggy, General Johanssen, and the two surviving advisers: Marshall Soren Anders and Duke Mikel Sigurd.

"Do we have any leads on who is responsible?" Elsa asked.

"Our two primary suspects are the Southern Isles and Weselton." Marshall Anders said.

"Who are they?" Grant asked.

"Keep your mouth shut american, this does not concern you." Duke Sigurd said.

"Doesn't concern me?" Grant asked giving the duke a dark look. "Those are MY men who lie dead on that field protecting YOUR country."

"Enough Duke." Elsa said. "Forgive him General, he is exhausted from the night. We all are."

_"He is exhausted? He hid in a room while I was out there getting shot at!" _Grant thought to himself.

"To answer your question general, we are not on good terms with either of those kingdoms. A prince from the Southern Isles tried to kill me last year and the two men from Weselton also attempted assassination so we cut trade with them." Elsa explained.

"I did not see no flags aboard their ships." Peggy said. "Could have been a rogue group of extremists. Pirates."

"Preposterous! There hasn't been a pirate in these waters for over a decade!" Marshall Anders said.

"Things come back lad." Peggy said.

"Who ever they were they are well funded and well trained." Grant said. "Too much to be a small extremist group. They must have a lot of connections."

"Whoever they are they must be dealt with." Elsa said. "As much as it pains me I declare a state of war against this aggressor."

"We will need a draft." Marshall Anders said.

"Trust me Marshall, there shall be no shortage of volunteers after what has happened here." Johanssen said.

"I have one remaining question." Grant said. "Where did that ice barrier come from?" Everyone in the room looked to Elsa whose eyes went wide. Elsa was unsure what to do. Sure she had showed Marcus but Grant may be far less understanding. She looked to her sister who gave her a nod. Elsa sighed as she held out her hand and shot out a spark of ice. Grant and Peggy felt their jaws hit the floor at the display of magic.

"Lord bless me eyes." Peggy said.

"Incredible!" Grant said. "What I would do for a weapon like that!" The temperature in the room immediately dropped and veins of ice from Elsa's fists crawled across the room. Grant looked at Elsa who was furious.

"I. am. not. a. WEAPON!" She screamed unleashing a flurry in the room much to Anna's horror. The room was covered in snow and ice as Elsa calmed down and realized her mistake. She put her hand to her mouth and quickly thawed the ice.

"General! I-" Elsa began to say till Grant held up a finger. Great, she had just ruined any relation with the americans.

"That was my last cigar." Grant said sadly as he pulled out a soaked bundle of tobacco. "Could you inform me on what I said that heralded that snowstorm?"

"I'm so sorry General, I just hate when people think of me as a witch or a weapon. I was born with these powers and I have struggled my whole life to control them." Elsa said. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay, no one got hurt. I should have thought about what I said." Grant said secretly terrified of Elsa's power. "It has been a rough day for all of us we should retreat."

"An excellent idea." Johanssen said.

"Very well, you are all dismissed." Elsa said. Everyone left the room one by one. "General Grant?"

"Yes?" Grant said turning.

"Do you and your men need a place to stay?" Elsa asked.

"We originally stayed on the ships but since they are all destroyed we are in need of temporary housing arrangement." Grant said.

"You and your men may stay in the barracks. Consider it a token on my apology." Elsa said.

"Thank you." Grant said leaving the room. Elsa threw her hands on her head and fell to her knees.

"I can't believe I lost control like that!" Elsa yelled frustrated.

"It was rude of him to call you a weapon." Anna said.

"Still, I just cant believe even now I still don't have full control." Elsa said. "I need some sleep, this day has been so stressful."

"Come, I'll walk you to your room." Anna said as the two sisters made their way to their rooms. Outside Grant put his hand behind his back quite embarassed with himself.

"Well that could have gone worse." Grant said.

"Ye always did have a way with the ladies sir." Peggy said earning a death glare from Grant. "Sorry sir."

"Captain inform the men we will be staying in the barracks for now." Grant said walking away.

"Yes sir, where are ye goin if ye mind me askin?" Peggy said.

"Search this town till I find tobacco." Grant said exiting the castle. Peggy walked out to the courtyard where the surviving regiments stood.

"Listen up ye searats! We will be stayin in the barracks for now! Grab yer gear and get movin!" Peggy said as the men got whatever little they had and headed for the barracks. It was a large stone building fitted with thousands of bunks. Marcus and Eli dropped their stuff at an empty bunk and jumped on. Sleep quickly overcame Eli but evaded Marcus. He was kept up by the events of tonight. He tossed and turned and eventually gave up after an hour. Marcus grabbed his cover and walked outside. The barracks were just outside the castle and was connected by a stone bridge. Marcus made his way across the bridge where he approached the night watch team.

"Halt!" The guards said.

"Just let me through guys I have had a rough night." Marcus said paying no attention to the guards. The guards grabbed him and pulled him back.

"If you do not surrender we will kill you." A guard said pulling Marcus' cover off revealing his face.

"This is the one Queen Elsa spoke to us about." The other guard said.

"You may pass." They said letting Marcus through. She talked about him? What was there to say about him? Hopefully good things. Marcus went to the castle gardens and sat down on a bench and stared up at the stars.

"Can't sleep?" A voice said. Marcus drew his dagger and spun around ready to strike down the one who snuck up on him. He saw it was Queen Elsa in her nightgown standing before him. He put his dagger back.

"I fear I may never be able to again." He said sadly. Elsa saw the look on his face and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him.

"Obi and Jonas died today, along with over four hundred other guys I knew." Marcus said choking up. "I killed a man today, first time. I can't get that terrified look on his face out of my head." Elsa didnt't know what to do or say. "I feel like I'm stuck in this eternal dark fog with no end or light in sight."

"Marcus." Elsa said softly moving her hand over his. Her tiny soft hand dwarfed by his large calloused hand. Her touch brought a calm to Marcus that he had never known before. He looked at her and caught in her eyes again. Damn those eyes. Elsa could see the pain and heartbreak Marcus was going though just by looking into his eyes. Elsa felt so bad for him, she wanted to cheer him up but didn't know how. Her face lit up as she thought of an idea.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 6

.**Chapter 5**

"Come again?" Marcus asked.

"A snowman, do you wanna build one with me?" Elsa asked.

"Of course but its the middle of spring, where are we gonna get snow?" Marcus asked as Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, nevermind." Elsa chuckled as she created a small sphere and shot it into the sky where it exploded into a gentle flurry. Marcus watched as a snowflake gently fell. It was a gentle sight till it landed right in his eye.

"AH!" He yelped rubbing his eye causing Elsa to laugh.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." He said as he blinked his eye fast in order to clear out any remaining water in his eye. He saw Elsa begin to roll up a ball of snow for the base of the snowman when an idea popped into his head. Should he risk it? The answer was yes. He bent down and scooped some snow into his hands and prepared to throw it. Once it left his hand he waited to hear a smack and a yelp but it did not come. He saw Elsa holding out her hand and had telekinetically stopped the snowball.

"Did you really think you could get me in my element?" Elsa said giving him a devious grin as she raised fifty snowballs from the ground.

"Uh oh." He said as Elsa fired the snowballs at him. Marcus had no time to dodge as one whacked him in the face and sent him sprawling to the ground. He tried to get up but the assault was too much as he was buried in snow. "OKAY I SURRENDER!"

"Whats that I can't hear you!" Elsa said raising a large pile of snow directly above him.

"I said I surr-" He said poking his head out of the snow and seeing the pile above him. He groaned as he was buried once again. Elsa was laughing seeing him covered in snow. Her laugh sounded like an angels choir to Marcus. He decided to play a trick on her and sat absolutely still.

"Marcus? Marcus?" Elsa asked sounding more nervous each time she called his name. She walked over and saw he wasn't moving. "Marcus!" Suddenly a hand shot out and dragged her into the snow.

"Gotcha!" He said.

"Not funny!" Elsa fumed. "I thought I hurt you!"

"What harm can a little snow do?" Marcus asked.

"More than you could know." Elsa said sadly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Marcus asked.

"No, its just I almost killed my sister twice with my powers." Elsa said. Marcus looked down at his feet not sure what to say.

"It's getting really late, its half past midnight." Marcus said. "You should get some sleep.

"No don't go!" Elsa said grabbing his arm. Marcus gave her a funny look. "I mean, can we talk for a little bit more?"

"If it makes you feel better." Marcus said. Personally, the days activities were starting to take a toll on him and he was very tired but he wanted to stay with Elsa. Elsa told him about the whole Hans situation and what he tried to do.

"So your sister agreed to marry this guy, the DAY she met him?" Marcus said appalled.

"She learned her lesson I believe." Elsa said.

"What happened to this guy, did she marry him?" Marcus asked.

"No, it turns out he only wanted the throne and he tried to kill me and my sister. You met him, he was the one that almost killed my sister today." Elsa said.

"That was HIM!" Marcus said standing up in rage. Now he had even more reason to kill this sick bastard. Elsa was shocked at how mad Marcus was.

"Marcus please calm down." Elsa said. Once again her sweet voice quelled the storm inside of him and he gently sat back down.

"I'm sorry, I don't like seeing people I care about in danger or pain." Marcus said.

"You care about me?" Elsa asked hopefully. Her smile about to touch her ears. She knew from Anna to not trust him so soon but he did risk his life to keep her safe. She knew his true colors and knew he was true. Elsa normally was not a social butterfly and was not on the quest for love but after being alone for so long and seeing her sister with Kristoff she longed for someone of her own.

"Well yes I mean, you are the queen and you need to be protected." Marcus said not having the gall to admit what he really meant.

"Is that all I am? A royal?" Elsa asked her smile quickly fading.

"Yes, I mean-" Marcus said.

"Very well, the hour grows late. Good night Marcus." Elsa said interrupting him as she got up and walked away. Marcus sat there expressionless not knowing what he did that made her just leave like that. Elsa walked fast to her room as she teared up. She would not say she was in love with Marcus, it was too soon for that. She did however feel something for him and hearing him say what he did crushed her. She figured she couldn't be too upset with him after all it was not love, only a crush. She would get over it. Elsa sighed as she laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep. Marcus cursed at himself.

"The others are right, I am terrible with women." Marcus said as he began the walk back to the barracks. He replayed the events of tonight in his head. Marcus was no stranger to love. There had been a woman back in america he was head over heels for. He was young and stupid at the time and believed they would be together forever. Before he even got his first kiss from her she left him for another man. He knew what he felt towards Elsa was far from love. Could it be lust? The thought didn't seem to far fetched. Elsa was very attractive. Her face was perfect and had not too large breasts but decent size with a narrow waist with hips that swayed with each step she took. Marcus quickly pushed these sinful thoughts from his head. It couldn't be only lust as when she touched him he felt at peace with himself. He eventually decided it was only an infatuation that would quickly wear off. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a weak voice calling for help.

"H-help.." The voice was raspy and wheezing. Marcus looked around and saw no one. The voice called out again and Marcus responded.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Marcus said as he followed the voice. He finally came to a stop when he saw a blonde haired man shivering and bleeding on the shore. Marcus quickly ran over to him.

"I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Marcus screamed as he pulled the man onto the path. "Are you okay sir?"

"L-leg." The man said. Marcus looked to see a large sliver of wood that embedded in his leg. Marcus turned and saw several men running to him.

"He's injured." Marcus said as the men came over. "We need a stretcher over here!" Another group of men came back with a stretcher and gently placed the injured man onto it.

"What's your name?" The medic asked.

"Kristoff Bjorgman." The man said weakly as he passed out from pain.

"Shit, get him to the surgeons!" Marcus yelled. He was quickly brought back to the barracks where the surgeons took over. They removed the large sliver of wood and poured in whiskey in order to prevent infection. The surgeons used magnifying glasses to pick out any small slivers of wood still in his flesh. The wound was not fatal but it did a number on his leg. Marcus had seen too many shrapnel wounds to know what would happen to Kristoff's leg.

"We may have to amputate." A surgeon said. "It shredded his calf muscle, he may never be able to fully walk again with that."

"If we were to amputate it would have to be now while he is still passed out." Another surgeon said. "Prepare the saws."

"Poor bastard." Marcus said as he turned away. He had seen enough blood for one day. He returned to his rack and sleep quickly overtook him.

* * *

The next day held no shortage of volunteers, every able bodied man from ages eighteen-forty showed up at the barracks to sign up. Lumber mills now halted production of carriages in order to construct new ships. Blacksmiths now forged swords, daggers, and muskets. Admiral Soren, who had had arrived from Spain this morning, placed an order for several ironclads upon hearing news of the attack on Arendelle.

"Marcus you up yet?" Eli asked as he splashed water on his face to wake himself up. He assumed by the silence that the answer was no. "Lazy bastard."

"I'm up you ass." Marcus yawned as he practically fell out of bed face first onto the floor.

"Had a few last night?" Eli asked. Eli was still shaken from yesterday but he was not showing it.

"More like pissed off the queen than pulled a injured man from the water." Marcus said getting up.

"Pissed off the queen? Don't tell me you actually did." Eli said.

"Yup." Marcus said.

"Just how in the hell did you manage to do that?" Eli asked. Marcus explained the events of last night to his friend.

"Damn, the only way that could have ended worse is if you called her fat." Eli said. "Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like her."

"I don't know, she's nice to be around but I don't have this overbearing desire to be with her." Marcus said. "Besides lets get real here, she is a queen and I am a lowly soldier."

"Ladies love a man in uniform." Eli said.

"I'm not even wearing the right one in that case. You know what granddad would say if I married a monarch?" Marcus said. His grandfather had fought the british in the american revolution and was a very stern believer in democracy.

"I'd imagine him and ol George would come from the grave and bash your skull in." Eli said chuckling. "Come on lets get some chow."

* * *

Anna had awoken with a yawn when Kai burst through her doors.

"Your majesty, I apologize for waking you but this is urgent." Kai said.

"You can tell me in three hours." Anna said falling back asleep.

"Its Kristoff, we found him." Upon hearing Kristoff's name she bolted out of her bed and practically rammed Kai into the wall.

"Where is he?" Anna asked frantically.

"He is in the medical ward, he is alive and well but I'm afraid his right leg had to be amputated below the knee." Kai said. Anna felt her heart stop. She was glad Kristoff was alive but he had lost a leg.

"Take me to him now! Anna ordered.

"Right away Princess." Kai said as he led her to the medical wards. Kristoff had just woken up moments ago.

"Why is foot so numb?" He asked himself as he reached down to grab his right foot only to find it wasn't there!

"What happened to my foot?" He yelled as pain soared up his leg.

"You took a large wooden sliver though your calf muscle. It had destroyed the muscle and we found a lot of infected tissue. Had we not amputated you the infection could have spread and killed you." A surgeon said. Kristoff looked in a nearby bin and saw a severed bloody foot.

"I-Is that mine?" He asked. The surgeon nodded causing Kristoff to turn green. Kristoff felt a burning pain at the end of the stump on his right leg.

"Oh it hurts!" Kristoff moaned.

"Your body took a lot of trauma during the amputation, we severed skin, tendons, nerves, muscles, and bones. It is natural for post operation pain." The surgeon said handing Kristoff a liquid. "Drink this, it will help with the pain." Kristoff quickly obliged and chugged the drink down. It took effect almost immediately as he the pain mellowed out.

"What is that stuff?" Kristoff asked.

"It is simply hot tea with a dash of opium from China." The surgeon said. Kristoff nodded as he yawned. The doors suddenly burst open as Anna ran to his side.

"K-k-kristoff?" She asked tearfully as she saw the bloody bandage around his right knee. He looked at her and smiled.

"Anna!" He cried. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. The great weight in her heart finally lifted.

"Oh Kristoff, I was so worried!" Anna cried. "I thought I lost you!"

"I'll never leave you." Kristoff said planting a kiss on her forehead. He held her as tight as he could. Anna felt his heart beat through his chest and a joyful tear rolled down her cheek. Kristoff yawned again as a reindeer came barging in.

"SVEN!" Kristoff yelled as his reindeer came and licked his face. Kristoff was happy to the have the two he loved most with him.

"Princess, he needs rest." The surgeon said.

"I'll be okay Anna." Kristoff smiled. Anna leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you." She said as Kristoff passed out from the medicine.

**Sorry if Elsa seems a bit OOC. In all the fics I've read she is always very against the idea of love at first and feels she doesn't need someone after being isolated. I decided to take a different view on that she is longing for a man to love her.**

**As always R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. This story is going to get religious at this point so if for what ever reason you are offended by Christian religious beliefs, stop here.**

In a distance land far north of Arendelle, or any human civilization for that matter, a messenger nervously approached the entrance to a great throne room. He gulped in apprehension as he knocked upon a large door. The heat nearly unbearable for the castle was seated at the heart of a massive volcano. The only thing sparing the castle and its inhabitants from being melted was the magic of its master. The door opened and the messenger entered a large room filled with bright torches. A long blood red carpet led to a seat that literally made of contained magma. The room was empty save for the large man clad in red armor sitting upon the throne.

"To what do I owe this disturbance?" The man on the throne asked in a deep piercing voice.

"That attack on Arendelle failed my lord." The messenger said gathering his courage.

"Did it now?" The man on the throne said rising. The messenger was terrified beyond all means, terrified his master would take his anger out on him. The messenger was surprised to hear laughing.

"My lord?" The messenger asked.

"All according to plan." The man said stepping down.

"I thought the plan was to destroy Arendelle and capture the snow witch." The messenger said confused.

"The attack was meant to weaken them!" The man said lighting up in a fiery display. "I knew we could not defeat the combined forces of Arendelle and America."

"What would you have us do sire?" The messenger asked.

"I have been watching our little queen." The man said conjuring a ball of transparent fire that served as a crystal ball. The ball conjured an image of Elsa in her room sleeping. "She has taken notice of a young american."

"We shall free his head from his miserable shoulders my lord." The messenger said.

"No, this could work to our advantage my loyal subject." The man said. "There is too much love in her heart to take her, I could have had her after she ran off but her damned sister interfered! I will use this new lover to get to her."

"How?" The messenger asked.

"A heart is a fragile thing, it takes so much to build it up and then it can be broken with a few simple words. This is why I got rid of mine." The man said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand sire." The messanger said.

"In due time." The man said. "In due time."

* * *

Elsa awoke the next morning surprised to see Anna hadn't broken in to wake her up like her sister normally did. She swung her legs over the bed and went to her mirror to fix her hair. She sometimes envied men who could shave their heads, it would save her a good twenty minutes in the morning if she didn't have to fix her hair. She thought back to her night with Marcus last night. Perhaps she had been a bit abrupt just leaving him like that. He didn't really say anything bad after all they were not in love with each other. Elsa remembered the fire that shot through her when she touched his hand. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation in her lower regions thinking about it. His muscular arms and chest, his long curly hair, his deep voice. Without thinking she conjured up a life like ice statue of Marcus. She moaned as she moved to the statue and began to run her mouth and tongue against the icy face. She shuddered thinking of his hands moving up and down her body and into her-

"No!" Elsa said pushing those thoughts out of her head and erasing the statue. It was wrong to think such thoughts. Still though, she excited herself at the thought of having him inside her. Where were these thoughts coming from? Could it be because this was the first man she had any physical contact with besides her own father? Elsa knew it was wrong to have sexual intimacy outside of marriage being brought up in a Christian home. Her parents had warned her about lustful desires when she began to mature and develop. It had been an awkward talk but she had learned much. Why was she having these thoughts now? Why did she long for satisfaction of her lustful desires? She was going to have be very careful around Marcus now that she craved his touch. Elsa dressed herself and left her room to go eat breakfast. She sat down as her servant came to pour her hot tea.

"Thank you Kai." Elsa said taking the tea. "Have you seen my sister anywhere?"

"She is with Mr. Bjorgman." Kai said. Elsa almost spat out her tea.

"He's alive?" She said happily.

"Well most of him, they had to amputate his right leg beneath the knee but other than that is alive and well." Kai said. Elsa was so relieved Kristoff was alright. Knowing her sister would be at peace now made her feel so much better. A few halls over and many floors down, a squad of royal guards stood outside the cell containing Hans. Johanssen entered and relieved the guards.

"I have a few questions for this devil." Johanssen said as the guards opened the cell door and allowed Johanssen in. Hans' face was heavily bruised and caked in dried blood from his beating last night. He looked up and sneered at the general.

"Already once you tried to kill the royal sisters, then you attack Arendelle, kill my soldiers and attempt to kill them again? You can be damned sure you will hang for this." Johanssen threatened.

"I would have done you a favor by ridding the world of that icy bitch." Hans said.

"I will give you a choice. You can hang and have birds feast on your corpse and then spend eternity in Hell. Or, you can tell us who sent you, who you work for, and where to find him and I may let you live." Johanssen offered.

"Me? In Hell? Says the one defending the witch. Isn't witchcraft and sorcery the works of the devil himself?" Hans taunted.

"So you choose death, very well. Enjoy your last day and make your peace with God." Johanssen said leaving.

* * *

Marcus and Eli went outside for a walk to calm their nerves. They stepped outside the barracks to what looked like an arena. There were dozens of Arendelle soldiers sparring to let off steam from last night. Marcus didn't even see the rock in on his face before it smacked him in the cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Marcus yelled grabbing his now bruised cheek. Marcus and Eli turned to see a group of Arendelle soldiers laughing.

"You could have killed him you piece of shit!" Eli growled.

"Good, one less of you americans we have to worry about." The leader of the group said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Eli asked.

"You led those damn invaders right to us!" The leader said again."And now you sit in our barracks and eat our food like you own the place!"

"I'll have you know those invaders were after your royalty!" Eli replied cracking his knuckles. "Not to mention we shed OUR blood to defend YOUR damned country!" Eli wanted nothing more than to pound this smug little bastard into the ground.

"You dare call our country damned?" The leader of the group said. "You claim to be the land of the free yet it took a civil war to get rid of slavery!"

"Oh I'm sorry i forgot how damn perfect Arendelle is! You have never done a damned thing wrong!" Eli said. "Lets see here, how about your witch ice-queen!"

"You dare?" The leader said advancing forward enraged that this man had the gall to insult his queen. A crowd was beginning to form.

"Leave Elsa out of this Eli." Marcus whispered to his friend before walking up to the leader. "How about this, you go away before I take this rock and BASH YOUR FUCKING SKULL IN!" Marcus yelled as he rammed the rock he was holding into the nose of the leader. The group of Arendelle soldier ran to help their leader and knocked into Marcus and held him up while the leader began to take gut shots. Eli screamed and elbowed a arendelle soldier in the head and throat chopped another.

* * *

Grant was sitting at a desk writing a letter to Johnson regarding the attacks before he was interrupted by Peggy.

"Sir we got a little bit of a problem here. Ye might want to take a look." Peggy said. Grant put his pen down and followed Peggy outside where a massive crowd had formed. He looked in horror as Marcus and Eli, covered in blood, relentlessly assaulted a group of Arendelle soldiers. Grant pulled out his pistol and fire a shot into the air causing everyone to go quiet.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Grant yelled.

"They attacked us sir!" Eli called out.

"You two with me right now!" Grant ordered as he turned to the five Arendelle soldiers. "I am not your general so I can't order you but General Johanssen WILL hear of this!" Eli and Marcus groaned as they followed Grant inside. Grant slammed the door and turned to the two soldiers. "What the hell was that?"

"Sir I can explain." Marcus said. "We were walking in there and they threw a rock at my face see?" He said pointing to the nasty purple bruise on his cheek.

"Is this true?" Grant asked Eli.

"Yes sir, you can ask anyone there, the arendelle instigated it." Eli said. Grant sighed and looked out the window.

"Go clean yourselves up, this will not happen again." Grant ordered. He was definitely going to speak to Johanssen about this. Marcus and Eli left to their quarters to clean themselves up.

"Damn arendelle bastards." Marcus said cleaning blood off his fist.

"I say damn them and their witch queen." Eli said angrily.

"She is not a witch Eli." Marcus said. Eli remembered his friends infatuation with the queen.

"Sorry, I'm just so pissed right now!" Eli said throwing his towel.

* * *

News of the fight spread all across Arendelle and eventually made its way to Elsa who was much less that pleased.

"I want those soldiers demoted immediately! Elsa barked to Johanssen.

"I will see to it that they are discharged for this dishonorable conduct." Johanssen said as he left. Elsa ran her hands through her hair, what the hell were those soldiers thinking? She would have to apologize to Marcus and Eli. Marcus, his name brought about a tingling sensation throughout her. Oh how she would love to feel him. Elsa quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head, she didn't even love this man, she couldn't give herself to him like that. Ever since she placed her hand on him these lustful desires had become as uncontrollable as her powers. She was nervous that they would get the better of her and she would do something stupid. She decided to talk to the one person she could confide in.

"Anna!" Elsa called for her sister. Sure enough Anna came in with her hair in a tight bun.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need to ask you something." Elsa said already turning red. Anna came up to her and sat down next to her.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Anna have you and Kristoff, well gotten... intimate?" Elsa asked embarassed.

"Heavens no!" Anna said. "I do love him but Mama and Papa always said to wait till we were married. But if I was completely honest, there have been times where I just want to rip his clothes off and-"

"Okay okay I get the idea!" Elsa said cutting her sister off.

"Why do you-" Anna said as she gasped. "Elsa you didn't have sex with someone did you?"

"No of course not!" Elsa replied. "Do you know Marcus? The American?"

"Yes hes such a sweetheat! A real looker too!" Anna giggled as she put two and two together. "No way, you're in love with him?"

"I wouldn't say I love him but I am definitely interested in him." Elsa said. "Its just lately I've been having these urges and they are getting out of control."

"What do you mean." Anna asked. "Its normal to want to-"

"Anna I made an ice statue of him and started kissing it!" Elsa yelled. Anna was dumbstruck.

"Wow, that is kind of creepy." Anna said.

"You aren't helping!" Elsa groaned.

"Hey." Anna said. "You could you know try pleasuring yourself."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Come on Elsa you mean to tell me you never touched yourself?" Anna asked.

"I was so nervous about my powers I guess I never thought about it, have you?" Elsa asked.

"A few times, mostly after I kiss Kristoff and I just can't control myself." Anna said.

"I just don't know what to do." Elsa said sadly.

"Do you like him?" Anna asked. "Not just as a friend."

"Yes, I do. He is a very sweet man." Elsa said.

"He's only seventeen, he's still a boy." Anna said giggling.

"After what he has been through, I doubt he has any innocence left to be a boy." Elsa said sadly. "He was so torn up yesterday after he killed someone."

"I'm guessing you were there to comfort him?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I put my hand on his and then these urges kicked in." Elsa said.

"Well, I'd say spend some time with him but don't be alone with him if you are worried about your urges." Anna said.

"Thats a good idea." Elsa smiled hugging her sister. "Thank you!"

"Anytime." Anna said returning the hug.

* * *

Marcus took a deep breath this was not going to end pretty. Elsa had summoned him to appear to her. Although he technically didn't have to listen to her since he was from a democracy he did it out of common courtesy. He knew he was about to get fire, or in this case ice, shot up his ass for last night. He approached the doors to Elsa's throne room and knocked.

"Enter." He heard her call. Marcus closed his eyes and slowly walked in. He saw Elsa sitting at her throne staring at him.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked knocking over a vase but quickly catching it.

"Yes, I wanted to talk about last night." Elsa said as she got up and moved towards him. She fought with all her will to control her urges.

"I'm sorry if I said something to offend you I just didn't really know what to say." Marcus said. Elsa saw the massive dark bruise on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" Elsa said before remembering it was from the fight.

"Oh this? One of the nicer young arendelle soldiers decided to pelt my face with a rock." Marcus said rubbing his cheek.

"They have been thoroughly punished for their act." Elsa said. "Marcus I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" He asked afraid of what she was going to ask.

"Do you-" Elsa began to say before courage failed her. "Want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Dinner sounds nice." Marcus said. "Should I just come here?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could go out into the city somewhere." Elsa said twirling her braid.

"That sounds nice but I don't think they will accept U.S money here." Marcus said.

"It will be pre-paid." Elsa said.

"No no, the guy is supposed to pay!" Marcus protested. "Isn't there a currency exchange here?"

"Yes, it is just outside the blacksmiths office to the right on seventh street." Elsa said.

"And I have no idea where that is at." Marcus said getting a giggle out of Elsa.

"Just walk out of the castle and take a left." Elsa said.

"Thanks but isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl to dinner?" Marcus asked smugly.

"Oh very well." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Queen Elsa, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Marcus asked bowing in a mock royal accent.

"What an ass." Elsa said to herself giggling. She wasn't just referring to his behavior. He did have a nice behind.

"What time?" Marcus asked.

"I finish my meetings at six today." Elsa said.

"Ill be here at six then!" Marcus said backing up and knocking over the vase this time breaking it. "Oh shit! I can fix that!"

"Not to worry, it was from Weselton who we are no longer associated with." Elsa smiled.

"Okay well then see ya at six." He nervously laughed as he bolted out. God he was so adorable when he was nervous. It was going to be a nice night.

**Please leave reviews, it really does motivate me to write more!**

**Note: As I said before, this story is going to take a religious turn. I do not participate in premarital sex nor do I condemn it. But this does take place in the 19th century when sex was saved for marriage.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I can't believe it! My boy really does have a pair in his scrotum!" Eli cheered.

"Ah shut up, its not even a date!" Marcus said.

"Listen, she asked you to dinner, just the two of you!" Eli said. "Can you pinch me, I think I really did get killed the other day."

"I'll whack you in the gut if it helps." Marcus said making a fist. "Damn what do I talk about?"

"Alright heres what I have learned thus far. One, woman love compliments! Don't push it though or you'll look a like a pervert. Two, women love men with hygiene, so make sure you wash out that rotten egg smell." Eli said.

"Hey!" Marcus said.

"Three, woman love confident men. Just don't be a wuss and you'll do great!" Eli said.

"Oh what would I ever do without you?" Marcus said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"You can't be serious your majesty!" Duke Sigurd said.

"I am Duke." Elsa replied.

"But but you're a Queen! He's just a soldier and it he isn't even a soldier in our army!" Sigurd said.

"He saved my life and my sisters life and put his life on the line to defend our country." Elsa snapped. "Why can't I show appreciation?"

"Because your highness, it just isn't right!" Sigurd said. "Don't get me wrong, he is a wonderful young man, General Grant spoke highly of him but he isn't royalty!"

"I don't care." Elsa said. "We are not getting married, I am simply inviting him to dinner as a token of my appreciation!"

"Even if that is the case he is still a boy! He's only seventeen!" Sigurd yelled. "Rumors will start!"

"I'll have you know Duke that while we were in hidden in our safe room Marcus was out there fighting a battle that wasn't his for us! If that isn't a quality of a man than I don't know what it is! I will discuss no more of this subject." Elsa yelled.

"Very well your highness." Sigurd said as he exited the room. Elsa could not see what the big deal was, wasn't she allowed to be seen with who she wanted? Elsa stopped thinking about, she didn't want anything spoiling this night. Elsa was stuck on what she should wear. She could either wear a simple commoner dress and a hood to avoid being noticed as queen or simply show up in an elegant gown. Elsa decided with the former as she wanted to enjoy the evening and didn't want people coming up to her. Plus, she wanted Marcus to see her for who she was, not just a queen. Elsa pulled out a simple green dress with overall strappings. Underneath was a white long sleeve corset. The dress went down to her ankles and she put on simple black shoes. That left the issue of her hair, no matter how she dressed the people of Arendelle knew her face. Elsa decided to wear it down with no braids at all and just let it loose. She made her hair so that it covered on of her eyes. She avoided putting on any kind of make up. When she was done she did not look regal at all but a simple commoner. She found it funny how normally tried to look their best in front of a man they liked yet she was doing the opposite. She strode out of her room for Anna to see.

"Wow you look... amazing!" Anna said. "You look cute with your hair down like that."

"Really? It's kind of annoying the way it gets in the eyes." Elsa said. "Would you recognize me if you saw me on the street?"

"Hmmm." Anna said examining her sister. "It's just the hair, oh I know!" Anna said as she ran into her room. Elsa heard the sound of drawers slamming and opening and rustling of clothes as they hit the ground. "Here it is!" She heard Anna call as she came back out with a sun hat and placed it on Elsa's head. Elsa looked in the mirror, the hat was green in color so it matched her dress. It also had a cloth hanging down the back and sides that tied up into a knot in the back thus completely covering her hair.

"There we go! No one will know its you unless you freeze something!" Anna said.

"Do you think he will like it?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Of course he will! And if not then he isn't worth your time anyway." Anna said. Elsa smiled and made her way out the door.

"Good luck!" Anna called as Elsa exited the castle and entered the courtyard. The disguise worked as she walked past her guards and none said a word to her. It was six thirty when Elsa saw a familiar man riding on a stallion up to the castle. He immediately caught her eye, his usually dirty skin and hair now neatly cleaned and groomed. His blonde hair was pulled pack into a pony tail. His clothes clung tightly to his broad shoulders and barrel chest. His teeth free of any grime or spots. His uniform washed and pressed. He looked so majestic being on top a horse. Elsa felt under dressed but was so focused on Marcus she didn't care.

"Excuse me ma'am do you have the time?" Marcus asked her. Elsa giggled at him for not being able to see through her disguise.

"Its me Marcus." Elsa whispered.

"What? Why are you all hidden and stuff?" He asked.

"I don't want to be crowded tonight, just call me Analise." Elsa said referring to the name she gave her favorite doll when she was a child.

"Very well Analise." Marcus said. "Do you need help mounting this horse?"

"I may, this dress isn't very flexible." Elsa said. Marcus grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up. Elsa felt electricity shoot through her as he placed his hands on her. Oh it felt so good. After she was on the horse he jumped up and grabbed the reins.

"Lets go boy." Marcus said as the horse began to move forward slowly.

"Where did you get the horse?" Elsa asked.

"General Johanssen lent him to me as an apology for the fight today." Marcus said. "So where do you wanna go?"

"I know a place. Keep going forward till you come to a corner than turn left." Elsa said.

"You got it." Marcus said as he guided the horse forward. He thought back to what Eli said about what women like, he got the hygiene down, now he just needed confidence and compliments.

"That is a very nice dress." Marcus said causing Elsa to blush.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." Elsa said back. So this is what it felt like to be normal. No royal duties, no magical powers, no crazy sister waking you up at five in the morning. She could get use to this.

"Is this is? Marcus asked. "B-B-Beegorn-Bejorn- I give up!"

"Bjorngolf." Elsa said giggling. "Yes it is."

"Looks decent." Marcus said dismounting the horse. He held out his hand for Elsa, Elsa grabbed a hold of his hand as he helped her down. Again his touch sending shivers up her spine. Marcus brought the horse to a pole and tied him there. Marcus and Elsa walked into the tavern where the smell of cod and venison made Marcus' mouth water. They found an empty table and walked over. Marcus pulled out Elsa's chair for her before taking his own seat.

"So, what do you recommend?" Marcus asked.

"The baked cod is very good, its my favorite." Elsa said.

"Baked cod, sounds delicious." Marcus said as a woman came up to them.

"What can I get you today?" She asked.

"Baked cod ma'am." Elsa said.

"Me too." Marcus said.

"Alright, it'll be out in a bit." The woman said walking away.

"What it like Marcus?" Elsa asked.

"What?" Marcus replied.

"America, I've heard so much about it but I've never actually been there." Elsa said.

"Depends on where you live." Marcus said. "I grew up on a farm in Illinios, the plains are absolutely beautiful until tornadoes come in of course"

"I've always wanted to travel there, I heard the appalachian mountains are beautiful in the fall." Elsa said.

"They are, I trekked through their once on the way to a battle." Marcus said. "You got quite a view here though with the mountains and the ocean."

"Oh I love the ocean, its so beautiful." Elsa said.

"Me too, it reminds me of your eyes." Marcus said.

"Oh thank you!" Elsa said blushing. Marcus smiled, he got her to blush! The two exchanged small talk and questions about each other for the next fifteen minutes resulting in laughter and smiles.

"Okay my turn for a question." Marcus asked. "Um, favorite food?"

"Chocolate." Elsa said. "Favorite queen?"

"Hmmm, I'd have to go with Queen of England for that one." Marcus said laughing. Elsa playfully smacked his hand.

"Your cod." The woman who took their order said coming out with two plates of steaming cod and vegetables. Marcus and Elsa both put napkins on the laps before eating. Marcus than took his silverware and prepared to divine in before he heard Elsa call his name.

"Marcus." Elsa said holding her hands together for prayer.

"Oh right! I forgot!" Marcus said making the sign of the cross and thanking God for his meal. After he prayed he took his silverware and took a chunk of fish and bit into it. His eyes widened at the amazing taste.

"Oh that is good." Marcus said making Elsa laugh. Elsa couldn't stop smiling, after so many years of isolation and now she had someone to talk to, to laugh with, to love. Wait what was that last one? Its only been a few days for heaven's sake! How could she love him already? Sure she had Anna and Olaf but this was much different. The two finished their meal and Marcus went to go pay.

"The lady already got it." The man at the bar said.

"You little devil." Marcus said putting his coin sac away. Elsa looked away and pretended to be innocent. The two walked out of the tavern and hopped back onto the horse.

"Its only seven fifteen." Marcus said. "Do you want me to take you back?"

"Could we spend a little more time together?" Elsa asked.

"Of course." Marcus said as he guided the horse forward. Elsa wrapped her arms around Marcus' stomach and rested her head on his shoulder. Marcus stiffened immediately. He could feel Elsa's heart beating on his back. It felt so nice to have her this close. The two rode up a cliff where the sun was beginning to set. Marcus helped Elsa off the horse and the two sat together watching the sun disappear over the horizon. This time though Marcus held onto Elsa's hand the whole time. Elsa felt her heart beat faster and faster as the two sat in silence together. Elsa finally worked up the courage to ask him what she had meaning to.

"Marcus?" Elsa asked softly.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you, do you like me?" Elsa asked. Marcus felt his heart stop. He didn't want a repeat of the other night so he answered truthfully this time.

"Yes, I do like you. When I am with you I feel happy." Marcus said turning to look at her. He was caught off guard when she threw herself on him and pushed her lips against his. Marcus kept his eyes open in shock at first but then closed them as he return her kiss. The two felt frozen in time in the magical moment. When they finally parted Marcus had a goofy smile on his face.

"Well, that was nice." Marcus said. "Was that your first kiss?"

"Yes." Elsa said.

"Mine too and it was a damn good one." Marcus said. Elsa leaned in to kiss him again. She felt her urges starting to kick in and she began to kiss more aggressively. Her tongue and lips spreading her saliva all over his lips and underneath his nose. She pulled his face as close as she could as she practically ate his face off.

"Elsa." She heard a muffled voice call. "Elsa." She was so in the moment she didn't even acknowledge the voice.

"ELSA!" He yelled. This got Elsa's attention as she got off of him.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa said worried.

"Yeah, I couldn't breathe." Marcus said wiping her saliva off his face. Elsa flushed red at her primal behavior.

"I'm sorry, I just lost control." She said.

"So did I, I just happened to run out of air first." Marcus chuckled. Elsa smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and lay a more gentle kiss on his lips this time. Elsa ran her fingers on his solid arms and chest. She fantasized about seeing his with his shirt off. She rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. For once in her life, Elsa felt safe and secure.

"I think its time we got you back." Marcus said.

"Five more minutes?" Elsa asked.

"Its past your bedtime young lady." Marcus said laughing as he helped her up onto the horse before mounting himself. The horse entered town again and Marcus dropped Elsa off a block away from her castle so she wouldn't be seen.

"Good night." Marcus said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night." She said as Marcus rode off. Elsa felt like she could fly as she practically danced all the way to the castle. She pulled off her hat and put her hair back in a braid as she approached the guards who escorted her back inside. Elsa floated to her bed and held onto her pillow as if it was Marcus. She had sweet dreams that night


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Anna had been staying with Kristoff every night since his amputation. It broke Anna's heart to see him in such pain. Kristoff muscles had begun to atrophy due to inactivity and his stump still burned with pain.

"Nnnnn!" He painfully moaned. Anna immediately took a cloth from a nearby glass of ice water and placed it on his burning stump. The painful moans subsided as the cooling ice soothed the rough pain and numbed the nerves. Anna took his hand in hers and held it close, she never wanted to let him go again.

"How much longer will he be like this?" Anna asked the doctor.

"You must understand Princess, every muscle, nerve, tendon, and bone in his knee was cut away. His knee is in severe trauma right now, it will take time for it to heal." The doctor said as he came over with more of the opium tea and sipped it into Kristoff's mouth. "Luckily he only lost half his leg so a prosthetic shouldn't be too hard to put on."

"Mmm-hmm." Anna said rubbing her hand across Kristoff's cheek. The doctor noticed the dark bags under her eyes and her dress was very loose.

"Your majesty, I insist you get some food and rest before you wind up on a hospital bed yourself." The doctor said.

"I can't leave him! What if he wakes up and needs pain medicine?" Anna asked.

"I assure you one of the doctors will be here in that event. He wouldn't want you to suffer like this." The doctor said as he took Anna's hand and guided her out the door.

* * *

Elsa danced around her room as she got ready for the day, she hummed to herself as she anticipated her next meeting with Marcus. She still couldn't believe that they actually kissed! She melted at the thought. Elsa looked at herself in the mirror and noticed she was rounder than usual. Her breasts were a little larger and she felt a soft layer of cushion on her stomach.

"Oh I have to stop eating all that chocolate." Elsa moaned. She looked back up and realized she wasn't fat, she actually appeared more curvy now. Her hips and breasts larger than before. It wasn't too noticeable unless one looked at her in tight clothing or naked. Her stomach was still mostly flat at least. She always did hear her sister say she was way to skinny and needed to eat more.

"Maybe he will like me even more now!" Elsa said to herself. She conjured up a very tight fitting ice dress that clung to her like glue. The chest pushed up against her breasts making them appear even larger. She then erased the dress, she could never go out in something so scandolous. She instead put on her usual ice dress and shoes and walked out to begin her day. Elsa looked out her room and saw a shirtless man lifting stones near the beach. Sweat gleamed off of him as he lifted the large rock over his head. Upon closer observation she recognized the man as Marcus. Even from afar she could see his toned muscles move underneath his skin as he lifted the rock over his head. His biceps stuck out like cannonballs and his abdominal region cut like a olympic athlete. Elsa's heart began to beat as she saw him exercise. Oh how she would love to run her fingers across those arms.

"Your highness?" A voice said startling Elsa. She turned to see her servant Kai standing there.

"Yes Kai?" Elsa asked.

"The former Prince Hans is to be hung today. As queen you must be present to read his crimes." Kai said. Elsa widened her eyes. Sure she despised Hans for what he did but she didn't want to be responsible for his death.

"I-I can't Kai." Elsa said drooping her head. "I can't send a man to his death, even if it is Hans."

"Your parents would be proud for your mercy, most rulers would have shot him on sight." Kai said.

"May I speak with the prisoner?" Elsa asked.

"You are the queen you may do what you like." Kai said. Elsa nodded and made her way to dungeon. Not many cells were filled as crime was low in Arendelle. Other than an occasional theft there were rarely serious crimes like treason or murder. She saw two guards standing in front of the cell containing a badly beaten Hans.

"Guards leave me with him." Elsa said.

"But your highness! He-" A guard began to say.

"If he tries anything I can defend myself." Elsa said as a long sharp icicle elongated from arm to emphasize the message. The guards nodded and left Elsa with Hans.

"Come to gloat have you? There you've won, I am beaten and shall be hung." Hans said. Elsa noticed a shamefulness in his voice.

"Why did you do it Hans?" Elsa asked. "Why did you leave Anna to die?"

"Because I just wanted to be someone! My brothers and parents never even acknowledged me a child. I was always the mistake, the one who always screwed up, the weak one! My brothers messed up and I was blamed for it!" Hans said. "I just wanted my parents to be proud of me, my parents never told me they loved me, I was just there. My brothers never cared for me, they just beat me up."

"I do pity you but-" Elsa said.

"I don't want your damned pity!" Hans yelled. "I'm a monster, I deserve death, it will finally free me of the hell I've called my life."

"Things get better you know." Elsa said sighing. "I was locked up for thirteen years because of my powers, I never left my room not once, it was hell."

"Your at least family loved you." Hans said tearing up as he pulled up his shirt revealing a brand mark. "I received this when I brought my father the wrong tea." Elsa was torn. Hans was known to a liar, a damned good one at that. How could she trust him? Then again, Elsa had heard rumors of the ruthlessness of the Southern Isles so it wasn't too far fetched.

"I can strike a deal with you Hans." Elsa said.

"What kind of deal? Hans asked.

"Tell me who was responsible for this attack and where I can find him." Elsa said.

"You mean betray him? Invoke his fiery wrath?" Hans said. "Kill me here, any death you can conjure will pale compared to what he will do."

"If that is what you desire Hans, I will have the bishop come so you may confess any sins." Elsa said.

"Why are you being this nice? After what I did?" Hans asked.

"I was taught in the teachings of Heaven and Hell Hans, the deepest and most despairing circle of hell is reserved for the treacherous, a sin you are very guilty of." Elsa said. "As evil as what you did was, even you do not deserve the fate which awaits you in the ninth circle. Frozen in the mouth of the devil where he will forever feast on your flesh till the end of time."

"Well, if you put it that way." Hans said. "I guess it is better to burn up here for a few minutes than burn for all eternity."

"So you will tell me?" Elsa said.

"Yes but pay attention because I will not have another chance." Has said. "The one I work for is Lord Sol, King of the Darkfire. He is like you Elsa in that he can conjure magic only he is master of fire and heat. He has no soul, no conscience, no heart. Legend says he made a deal with the devil that in exchange for the powers of fire, he would give the devil his heart. He viewed a heart as a weakness so he rid himself of it, with his heart he lost his soul. His fire can melt through any material on Earth. Not even your ice can defeat him. He is coming, for you."

"Me?" Elsa said fearfully. "Why me?"

"I do not know, all I know is that he wants you, and he will kill and burn anything in his way." Hans said as the room lit up in a dark fiery blaze.

"YOU SNAKE!" A dark voice called as two red eyes formed in the dark mist. "YOU CONNIVING LITTLE SNAKE! YOU SHALL BURN!" Hans suddenly lit up in a fiery blaze and let out an infernal scream as his skin began to melt off of his very bones.

"NO!" Elsa yelled shooting ice at Hans to put him out. It worked as the flames subsided but what was once Hans was nothing more than a charred, barely living body.

"Ahh The Ice-Witch." The eyes said turning to her. "So beautiful."

"Get away from me!" She yelled shooting ice at the eyes but the ice melted before it even got close.

"I will not kill you, but that will not stop me from hurting you!" The eyes yelled as a fireball began to form. Elsa was frozen in terror as the fireball began to shoot towards her. She heard another infernal screaming and saw that Hans had jumped in front of her and taken the blow. Hans fell to the ground now completely charred, his skin literally black as melted bones protruded from any openings they could find.

"We will meet again." The eyes said as they disappeared. Elsa ran over to Hans who was not barely alive.

"E-e-elsa, p-please forgive me, I-im, sorry." He said weakly and in pain.

"I forgive you Hans, there is good in you after all." Elsa said as tears rolled down her face. Hans let out his last breath as his soul exited its vessel. As his soul hovered in the air for a brief moment. Hans look to saw a dark demonic figure approaching fast to drag him to the abyss. Hans yelled as the demon was about to snatch his foot but Hans was hoisted away. Hans saw he was being carried by an angel and they were ascending up towards heaven. His last minute repentance being what saved him from damnation.

"Your majesty!" A dozen guards yelled as the came running in. "Are you okay?"

"Yes but-" Elsa said pointing to smoking remains of Hans.

"What happened?" The guard asked.

"Prince Hans is to be dropped of any charges against him. He saved my life." Elsa said. "Call together a council, I must speak to them now! Call the bishop as well!"

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that there is some sociopath out there with unlimited power over fire?" General Grant asked.

"It would seem so." Elsa said.

"You have your ice your majesty. You could stop his fire." Marshall Anders said.

"I tried, my ice melted before it could even touch him." Elsa said.

"Regardless of fire magic or not, he is still mortal and can be killed with a well placed shot." Peggy said.

"He made a deal with the devil, he may very well be immortal." Elsa said.

"Did you get any intel on where he could be hiding your highness?" Johanssen asked.

"No, he burned Hans before he could tell me." Elsa said sadly.

"A fitting end for such an evil snake." Duke Sigurd said.

"Hans died to save me, he was not evil. He was misguided, he had such a cruel childhood." Elsa said. "He pleaded for me to forgive him after he took the fireshot meant for me."

"He rests with God now your majesty." Bishop Skiffsgard said. "There is no greater love than to sacrifice ones life so that others may live."

"Thank you bishop." Elsa said. "What is your opinion on all of this?"

"A deal with the evil one should not be taken lightly. He is the master of deceit and can very well be deceiving this 'Lord Sol' on how powerful he is. It is a sad case as this man will never be able to enter the Gates of St. Peter now. He has given his soul to the devil and forever turned his back on God."

"After all the death he has caused, an eternity of suffering seems rather fitting for him." Johanssen said.

"No soul should ever have to go to Hell, it was a place meant for fallen angels, not man." Skiffsgard said. "Since he has given his soul to the devil, he is now part demonic. He should falter under the presence of holy items such as crosses and holy water. I shall bless the town and the castle should he try to come here."

"As far as a military standpoint, what is our plan Erik?" Grant asked.

"We estimate nearly fifty thousand enlisted today alone. We have thirty ironclads being built as we speak and shore cannons are being placed across here and all the other cities across the kingdom." Johanssen said.

"My letter should be arriving at Washington within the week. I have requested an additional ten thousand troops and fifteen vessels." Grant said. "If President Johnson declares war, we should receive even more."

"All in all my Queen." Johanssen said. "We will not experience such destruction again."

"Very well, you are all dismissed." Elsa said as everyone got up and left the room. "General Grant?"

"Yes?" Grant asked.

"I have something I would like to discuss with you." Elsa said. Grant turned around and sat back down. "Do you know Marcus Samson?"

"Yes, he is one of my more finer soldiers." Grant said. "Why do you ask."

"General." Elsa sighed. "Can I entrust you with a secret?"

"Of course." Grant said.

"I have become involved with him." Elsa said. "Romantically."

"He didn't attempt to sleep with you did he?" Grant yelled. "I'll have him shot for that!"

"No no no! Its not like that." Elsa said. "I like him General, I know it isn't professional but I need to be by him. He is the only man besides my father who has treated me so well."

"I understand your majesty, I was in love too once." Grant said. "But I cannot have your relationship with him interfere with his job. His first duty is to the United States, not to Arendelle."

"I understand." Elsa said.

"If he were to marry you he would have to renounce his american citizenship." Grant said. "He loves the states and it would be difficult for him to leave."

"Well marriage is far down the line, that's even if we stay together." Elsa said.

"Marcus is a good man, he takes care of those he cares about." Grant said.

"Can you send him up here? I want to talk to him." Elsa asked.

"Yes milady, I will not speak a word of your relationship with him but if gets more serious you will have to come out with it one day." Grant said.

"Thank you general." Elsa said as Grant left the room.

**Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Marcus recieved word from Grant that he was to meet with Elsa. Marcus let out a goofy smile as he went to clean himself up after his workout this morning. He had ran for three miles and lifted rocks along with doing pushups and situps. He had been doing his workout on the beach next to the barracks. Marcus stepped into the water but immediately pulled back after feeling how cold it was.

"Wish I had heat powers." He said to himself. He decided it was better to get it over with. He walked back ten paces and darted forward picking up sand which each step he took. He then launched himself as far as he could and landed in the water. As he entered his vision became clogged from the splash and his body was covered in cold water. It actually felt good on his hot sweat skin. Unfortunately he miscalculated his landing and saw he had landed right on a rather rough patch of rocks. He immediately shot up and let out a yell as his tailbone screamed in pain. He let the cold water soothe it as he slowly stepped out. He walked back to the barracks with a slight gimp as his back recovered from the impact with the rocks. By the time he made it his bunk he was able to walk straight and the pain had gone away. He quickly tore off his wet pants and put on a dry pair on undergarments. He went to put his uniform on but decided he was tired of having to wear it, especially with that itchy collar. He instead put on more humble clothes which included boots, leather pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and a leather vest. He let his hair loose and decided to not pull it back. He was nervous though, should he tell Eli about him and Elsa kissing? Eli wasn't the most secretive guy in the world and Marcus wanted to avoid any sort of embrassment for Elsa. He let the thoughts subside, it was probably just a heat of the moment thing and Elsa was going to tell him that it was just a one night fling. Marcus sighed upon realizing that may be a possibility. He really like Elsa, he wasn't going to deny that. She was a very sweet girl and very unsure of herself which Marcus found to be rather adorable. Plus she had to be quite the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Hey ass." Marcus said throwing his dirty shirt at Marcus who was lost in thought. "Thanks for coming to breakfast with me, I had to sit and eat with these weird arendelle soldiers who tried- Are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking." Marcus said.

"Alright what did you fuck up, I know that look." Eli said sitting down.

"Listen if I tell you this you have to swear on God you won't tell a soul." Marcus said.

"You didn't sleep with the queen did you?" Eli asked.

"What? NO!" Marcus said. "I may have, due to the circumstances at this particular situation, ummmmmm, I kissed her."

"Come again?" Eli said not believing what he was hearing.

"Well, she kissed me first but yeah I kissed her back." Marcus said rubbing the back of his head.

"No way." Eli said too dumbstruck for words. "I literally do not know what to say."

"Well good cause you will never speak a word of that to anyone." Marcus said standing up. "I'm going out. I swear if I come back and anyone comes up to me about this I will shoot you in your sleep." Eli still sat with his mouth wide open, his mind mentally not allowing him to process what he had just heard. Marcus left and made his way to the castle. He hoped Eli would keep his damn mouth shut. Marcus was not big on monarchies but he did know it was considered 'improper' if a royalty had a relationship with someone who wasn't royalty themselves. He arrived at the castle where the guards stopped him. He showed who he was and was allowed through. Marcus looked around at the castle and had to admit he was envious of the royal sisters. A house this big with all these servants to attend to every need, eating a full meal every night. Marcus had grown up in a poor area and lived in a small log cabin. He never had much growing up but was grateful for what he had. He realized he had no idea how to navigate this castle. He didn't want to accidently stumble into someones room or wander into a secret war room.

"Sir." He said calling to a nearby servant.

"Yes Mr. Samson?" She replied.

"You know my name?" Marcus asked confused as to how this man could know his name.

"Of course, Queen Elsa spoke of you." She said.

"Do you know where I may find her?" Marcus asked.

"Up the stairs and to the right honey." She said.

"Thank you Ms...?" Marcus said looking for a name.

"Gerda." She replied.

"Thank Ms. Gerda." Marcus said as he made his way upstairs. He turned right and saw dozens of doors on each side. He saw a large golden door at the end of the hall. He figured that must be Elsa's office. He walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A sweet voice replied. Marcus smiled as he entered the room. "Good morning Queen Elsa, you wished to speak with me?"

"Marcus!" She said happily. "Please come in!" Marcus shut the door behind him as Elsa walked up to him slowly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Listen, last night." Elsa began to say. Marcus knew where this was going.

"I know, it was inappropriate of me. It is not proper for a Queen to be associated with someone like me. I won't bother you anymore." Marcus said sadly as he felt her hand grasp his forearm.

"It was not inappropriate Marcus." She said as she drew him into a hug. She rested her head on his chest. "I really do like you."

"Are you sure this is okay? Aren't their laws against this?" Marcus asked.

"I don't care Marcus, all those suitors only care about my looks and crown." Elsa said. "Aside from my father, you are the only man who has ever cared about my well being."

"Of course I care about your well being." Marcus said as they broke away from their hug. "You are the first girl who hasn't ran away at first sight."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Elsa said latching on to him again. Marcus just stared at her. Sure he enjoyed hugging her but she was being very clingy. Poor girl must have had a rough time as a kid.

"Your highness." Marcus began to say.

"When we are alone you can call me Elsa." She said.

"Okay, Elsa don't you think this moving kind of fast?" Marcus said. "I mean we only met a few days ago."

"I guess you are right." Elsa said moving away from him. "I feel like a hypocrite right now because I yelled at my sister for the same thing. It's just I've been alone for so long."

"Didn't you have your sister?" Marcus asked. Elsa closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey whats wrong?" He asked wiping the tear from her cheek.

"After I almost killed her I was locked away for thirteen years because I couldn't control my powers. Thirteen years by myself, no friends and I couldn't see my sister or parents because I could have hurt them. I had no one to hug or talk to." Elsa said as she began to cry. This hit Marcus hard. What kind of evil parent would lock up their child for thirteen years and not let them come out once? She had mentioned being confined when he first met her but he never knew it was too this extent.

"That's horrible, what kind of bastard mother and father were they locking their child up?" Marcus asked practically spitting out the last part. Elsa's sadness suddenly turned to anger.

"Don't you dare insult my parents!" She growled as she shoved him away. The temperature dropped a lot in the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Marcus said. Elsa wanted to run over and freeze his ass to the ground but she maintained her regal bearing.

"I think you should leave Marcus." She spat.

"But-"

"NOW!" She yelled. Marcus sighed as left the room. Marcus punched the wall in anger believing he had just ruined everything between him and Elsa.

"Dammit, I blew it." He said as he fell to the ground and put his hands on his head. Elsa picked up a pillow and put it to her face. She then proceeded to let out a blood curdling scream of anger and frustration.

"What an insufferable son of a-" Elsa said as she cried again. How could this man insult her parents like that? He didn't know what she had gone through. She then remembered how when he was forced into a war at only seventeen. Sure Elsa had a rough childhood but nothing could compare to seeing the worst of man brought out through war. Elsa thought about how she worded her story, it did sound like her parents were the villain the way she worded it. Maybe she was being too rash. She decided to go and apologize, she only hoped she wasn't too late. She opened the door and saw Marcus sulking slowly down the hallway.

"Marcus?" She called out softly. Marcus recognized the softness in her voice and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said. "Could you please come back here?"

"Of course." Marcus said walking back. The two stepped into her office and Elsa took his hand in her own.

"I didn't mean to lash out like that, I realize the way I worded it wasn't the best." Elsa said. "Please forgive me."

"I never should have insulted your parents Elsa. I'm sure they were wonderful people." Marcus said smiling. Elsa smile and embraced him once again. Marcus knew she was so emotionally scarred from being isolated in fear.

"Will you stay with me for a bit?" Elsa asked.

"You know I will." Marcus said as he took a seat on a couch in the room. Elsa sat down next to him.

"Marcus I'm scared." She said.

"From what?" He asked her.

"I went to speak with Hans today, he told me everything he knew about the man he worked for. His name is Lord Sol, he is a very powerful crazed man with control over fire and heat. He said he was coming for me and would stop at nothing and kill anyone who got in his way." Elsa said fearfully.

"Fire? He wouldn't last a minute against you." Marcus said jokingly.

"He appeared as an apparition. I fired my strongest ice at him and it melted before it even hit him." Elsa said. "My powers are useless against him!" Elsa closed her eyes as a strong warm pair of arms made their way around her. She looked to see Marcus hugging her. She buried her head into his chest as he ran is hand through her hair.

"He will never get to you." Marcus said. "If he even thinks about coming after you I will end him."

"That means a lot to me Marcus." Elsa said. This is what it felt like to have someone, Elsa never wanted this feeling to go away. The weight on her heart from isolation, her powers, her parents death, hurting Anna, and Lord Sol, it was finally being lifted by Marcus. She lifted her head and planted a kiss on his lips. She wished she could just resign as queen and live a normal life with Marcus.

"Hey Elsa I heard you yelling is everythin al- Well hello." Anna said as she burst in the room. Elsa and Marcus both got off each other immediately. Elsa cursed the open door policy she had with her sister. Would it kill her to knock for once?

"Anna!" Elsa yelled. "Is it too hard to knock?"

"Sorry!" Anna said. "Marcus? How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Good Princess." Marcus said.

"Wow this is a sight I never thought I would see. My serious 'i don't need a boyfriend, I'm okay being alone' older sister actually kissing someone?" Anna squeaked. "Oh this is so exciting!"

"What is it you wanted Anna?" Elsa asked still slightly annoyed at her sister barging in.

"Oh yeah! I heard you yelling is everything okay?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Elsa said.

"Why were you yelling?" Anna asked. Before Elsa could open her mouth Marcus stepped in.

"It was my fault Princess, I said something that was greatly misunderstood." Marcus said.

"Oh, okay then!" Anna said.

"Wait you aren't going to punch me or anything?" Marcus asked.

"No silly! You were honest about it and from the looks of it you two made up." Anna said.

"Its just I heard how hard you clocked Hans and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of that one." Marcus chuckled.

* * *

Lord Sol watched these events through his fireball. It looks like the ice-witch and this american boy were indeed attracted to each other. Seeing them kiss filled Lord Sol with unquenchable rage.

"It matters not, she will soon be mine." He said as a servant entered the room.

"You called me your highness?" The servant asked.

"Yes please take a seat." Lord Sol said. Despite what others may think he was not as crazy evil as some claimed him to be. Sure he maliciously burned those who were against him but he did reward and take care of those who were loyal to him. "The traitor Hans has failed me. Her revealed me to the Ice-Witch."

"I shall severe his head with my blade!" The servant yelled.

"No need, I already burned his heart and he is long dead." Sol said. "Since she now knows of my existence I want you to start training the troops. I will have to begin the attack sooner than I had anticipated."

"Yes sire!" The servant said.

"Come my boy!" Lord Sol said slapping his servant on the shoulders. "I wish to reveal to you my ultimate plan!"

"It would be an honor." The servant said as Lord Sol brought him to the fireball which showed Elsa, Anna, and Marcus laughing together.

"Do you see him? The blonde man?" Sol asked.

"Yes the american dog." The servant growled.

"The Ice-Witch has fallen for him. I believe this can be used to our advantage." Sol said.

"How so sire?" The servant asked.

"The Ice-Witch's heart is thawed and full of love. This american and her sister bring her joy. Remove them and she shall break!" Sol said.

"How do you plan to do that?" The servant inquired.

"Her lustful desires are so strong even I can sense them from here. All those years of pent up sexual desire are now about to be unleashed!" Sol said. "Every moment she spends with him I can see that primeval desire in her eyes. This will be the undoing of her relationship with this damned american boy. As for her sister well, that is where you come in. Bring her to me, alive!"

"Yes my lord!" The servant said exiting the room.

"You have my blessing, Inferno." Sol said smiling.

* * *

Marcus and Elsa sat together in her office. Night had fallen and a warm fire raged in the firepit.

"So you built a whole castle out of ice?" Marcus as bewildered.

"Yes." Elsa said.

"How did you not slip on the stairs?" Marcus asked.

"Ice is my element, it can't harm me." Elsa giggled.

"Well that place would be a death trap for me." Marcus said. Elsa ran her fingers across Marcus' arms. She could feel the solid build and veins which clung to his skin. She wanted him so bad but knew she must wait till she was married. Most girls in the kingdom were married at age seventeen or eighteen. Elsa was now twenty two and had yet to feel a man's hands on her body. Years of sexual repression demanded she be satisfied.

"Hey are you ok-" Marcus began to say as Elsa threw her self on top of him and slapped her lips against his. This caught Marcus off guard as she aggressively ran her hands across his chest and shoulders. Marcus returned the kiss and ran his hands down her back. Elsa wanted him to place his hands on her chest but Marcus' hands never went anywhere but her back. Elsa was getting very frustrated as her lower region began to get aroused.

"For a girl who controls ice you got some fire in you." Marcus said laughing snapping Elsa out of her lust induced trance. Elsa got off Marcus quite out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I lost control." Elsa said.

"It's fine, we only kissed." Marcus said. "As long as it stays at that its okay." Elsa praised this mans ability to control his desires. Most people, especially men, were driven crazy at the prospect of sex. Elsa knew she could barely control hers.

"Oh Marcus how do you do it?" Elsa asked.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Control your desires like that?" Elsa said. "I fear I might have gone too far had you not stopped me."

"Well it ain't easy, especially after what we just did." Marcus said. "Ma and Pa always said to wait for the right one, most times if I am feeling like that I pray."

"Pray?" Elsa asked. Elsa was raised Christian as most of Europe was at the time. Personally Elsa felt God had never been there for her when she needed help the most. Elsa always prayed when she was younger, begging for powers to be taken away but she never received any answer.

"It does wonders for me." Marcus said.

"My prayers always went unanswered." Elsa said sadly.

"One thing Ma always said is that God always answers prayers, sometimes He just answers in ways we don't understand." Marcus said. "I remember when Ma was dying from illness I prayed so hard for God to save her. She passed and I was angry that my prayer went unanswered. It wasn't till a service one say I realized God had already saved her by saving her from sin and the devil."

"I never thought of it that way." Elsa said.

"Think about this, you always prayed your powers would go away. Remember when we were attacked four days ago? You raised the barrier of ice and bought us a lot of time to evacuate people." Marcus said. Elsa felt her heart shimmer.

"Oh Marcus, I'm so glad I met you." Elsa said hugging him again. "You have more wisdom than some of my advisers do."

"I'm glad I met you too. After seeing so much death in the battle I never thought I could live again but you restored the part of my soul that was lost." Marcus said. Elsa felt her heart melt. This was literally the sweetest man she had ever met. How could one so young be so wise?

"Marcus." Elsa said tearing up. Not out of sadness but joy.

"I want you to have this." Marcus said pulling off a necklace he wore. Elsa saw a simple chain with a wooden cross on it. "Been in my family since the time of Jesus."

"But that means it is over a thousand years old!" Elsa said. "How could wood last so long?"

"Its not just any wood. Its said that it contains a sliver of wood from the cross which held Jesus." Marcus said. "That is why the wood never rotted away."

"Marcus I can't accept this!" Elsa said.

"I want you to have it. You are under a lot of stress right now. It will help you." Marcus said.

"Marcus I just want to say you are literally the best thing that ever happened to me." Elsa said throwing her arms around him. "I never want this to end!"

"Me either." Marcus said as he held her tightly.

**Review please, more reviews means more motivation for me which means more chapters for you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Marcus bid his goodbye to Elsa as she kissed him on the cheek. He was about to walk out of the castle when he was stopped by Anna.

"Have a good night?" Anna asked.

"Yes Princess." Marcus said as Anna grabbed him and slammed him into the wall with surprising strength.

"Listen here buddy, my sister has endured enough heartbreak. If you ever make her sad or angry again I will personally knock out all of your teeth you understand?" Anna growled darkly.

"Y-y-yes!" Marcus said. He was honestly intimidated. Hell truly did have no wrath like a woman scourned.

"Good." Anna said releasing him. "Sorry if I scared you, I just don't want to see my sister hurt is all."

"It's okay." Marcus said. "So you approve?"

"So far you are in the clear. You seem okay but I will be keeping an eye on you. Have a good night!" Anna said as she skipped away. Marcus sat there with an eyebrow raised. What the hell was THAT all about? Marcus felt sorry for any poor bastard that got on her bad side. Marcus made his way to the barracks where Grant stood waiting for him.

"Good evening sir." Marcus said throwing up a salute which Grant returned.

"Come with me Private." Grant said. Marcus followed Grant into his office where he stood at attention. Grant locked the doors behind them.

"I know about you and Queen Elsa and -." Grant said. Marcus felt his heart stop.

"Sir I can explain!" Marcus shouted.

"First off, do not interrupt me." Grant scolded. "Second, I am not upset by this. I think it is a good thing actually."

"Sir?" Marcus asked confused.

"If you were to court the queen at any point it would secure an alliance with one of the most powerful kingdoms in Europe." Grant said. "However this relationship between the two of you does bring about some issues I must address." Grant said.

"Like what sir?" Marcus asked relieved.

"Well first off, your first duty is to the U.S. I can't have you slacking off on duty to go see her nor will I allow it." Grant said. "For the next week I have duties for you and believe me when I say if you are not there and you are with the Queen there will be serious consequences. Second, if you were to court her, especially since she is royalty, you would renounce your U.S citizenship."

"What? How sir?" Marcus asked shocked.

"If you were to court her you would be a King." Grant said. "The U.S does not and will not recognize one man as being superior to another. It goes against the very beliefs this nation was found under."

"Understood sir." Marcus said. "Marriage is a very far off idea as we have only just met."

"I understand Private but one can never predict the future. You are dismissed." Grant said as Marcus left the room. Marcus hadn't even thought about the fact if he did indeed marry her he would be king. That was certainly a lot to take in. Marcus entered his bunk room and saw Eli laying on the bed with his mouth open.

"I just, I can't, I still don't believe it!" Eli said.

"Are you serious? You've been sitting there all day?" Marcus asked.

"No." Eli said sitting up. "You look bummed."

"Well the general just dropped a lot on me." Marcus said. "He told me if I were to marry Elsa I would no longer be a U.S citizen."

"What? Why?" Eli asked.

"Because if I marry her I would be a king." Marcus said causing Eli's jaw to drop.

"Holy shit." Eli said. "I never even thought of that!"

"I know, I would never want to be king either. It seems so stressful!" Marcus said.

"King Marcus the First, sounds pretty catchy." Eli said. "Say if you did become King and I lived here would I get special discounts on stuff?"

"Eli this is serious!" Marcus said. "I'm for democracy not monarchy!"

"Oh well who says you two will even get married?" Eli said. "Not to burst your bubble but you never know what could happen."

"I guess." Marcus said. "I need sleep, I got a long week ahead of me."

* * *

Kristoff sat in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was upset to say the least, losing a leg meant a lot of things would change. He would never harvest ice again which he planned on going back to eventually. His military career was probably over, he would never run again. He sat there feeling sorry for himself as Anna jumped in and kissed him.

"How are you?" She asked holding his hand.

"Sad." He said. "I'm realizing all the stuff I won't be able to do anymore."

"It'll be okay, look at that one american. He has both legs and a hand gone and he gets around okay." Anna said.

"He also is not the most pleasant person in the world." Kristoff said sadly looking at his stump.

"You are still the same man you were before." Anna said running her hand through his hair. "I don't care if you were just a head, I would still love you forever."

"Well if I was just a head I wouldn't live very long anyway." Kristoff chuckled. Anna smiled seeing him laugh. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do for a living now."

"If you are worried about money you know all wounded soldiers are given very nice pensions." Anna said.

"Its not money I'm worried about." Kristoff said. "I'm still young and I don't wanna sit around and do nothing all day."

"Listen." Anna said getting close to him. "You are a hero, you are my hero. Besides, you still have another leg and both your arms. You can still do plenty of activities!"

"Like what?" Kristoff asked.

"Like this!" Anna said swinging herself on top of him but taking care to not hurt him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bought him up for a kiss. The two kissed for a while before breaking away.

"Hell, I'll cut off my other leg if it means more of that." Kristoff said as he kissed her again.

* * *

The next week went by painstakingly slow for Marcus. He had to do numerous menial jobs from fixing up the _Monitor II_ to night watch guard duty. Marcus could honestly say standing watch was his least favorite part of being a soldier. Having to stand perfectly still for hours on end. It was always during these times when bugs would land on his face or his nose would start to itch. He was not able to tell Elsa he was busy for the next week and he hoped she was not upset. He couldn't wait till this week was over and he could see her again. Arendelle had turned into a giant war factory. Shipyards and armories now dotted the landscape.

"Hey Marcus." Marcus turned to see Eli stepping out of the barracks in uniform. "I spoke to General Grant, he's impressed with your hard work and I offered to take over your night watch today so you can see the queen."

"Thanks so much!" Marcus said as he relaxed and stretched his stiff muscles from standing still for so long. "How could I ever repay you?"

"Well you could hook me up with the Princess." Eli said.

"She's taken sorry." Marcus said.

"Damn." Eli said. "Well you best get going, I got a long night of guarding nothing to do."

"I will make this up to you." Marcus said as he ran into his bunk and changed out of his uniform. He was excited to see Elsa, he only hoped she wasn't upset with him not seeing her for a week.

**XXX**

"Why didn't you leave me a note? I had no idea where you went!" Elsa asked quite upset. Marcus cursed himself.

"I'm sorry, I had stuff to do around the barracks." Marcus said.

"Just please let me know next time." Elsa said going up to him and hugging him tight. "I missed you."

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" A voice said. Marcus looked down to see a little snowman looking at him in the eye.

"AHHHH!" Marcus yelled as he let out a high pitched scream. He backed up knocking over a chair. He quickly grabbed a firepoker from the fireplace and whacked the snowmans head off.

"Oh look at that I've been decapitated haha!" The snowman said. Marcus was about to swing down the fire poker again as a shot of magic shot it out of his hand.

"Stop! He's a friend!" Elsa said.

"A friend? He's a talking snowman! Snowmen are not supposed to talk or move or laugh or hug!" Marcus said.

"Snowmen can't hug?" The snowman said sadly.

"Of course you can hug Olaf." Elsa said embracing the snowman.

"Oh now it has a name! Wonderful." Marcus said.

"Marcus this is Olaf, I made him." Elsa said.

"You brought a snowman to life?" Marcus said. "What can't you do with your powers?"

"Keeping you in line is one." Elsa said shooting a small shot ice at Marcus' behind.

"EEP!" He yelped feeling the ice freeze his buttocks. Elsa giggled.

"Oh come on now you are gonna use your powers to boss me around." Marcus said.

"Marcus give Olaf a nice long hug or I will freeze you to the wall." Elsa said with a sly smile. "_I am going to have fun with this."_

"You little devil." Marcus said as he walked up to the snowman and hugged him. Olaf happily returned the hug. Marcus could not grasp this snowman was alive.

"There you happy?" Marcus asked Elsa.

"Not with that attitude." Elsa smiled said as Marcus felt a cold sensation on his legs. He tried to walk but saw his foot was stuck.

"Real mature" Marcus said. "Please unfreeze my pants."

"What should we do with him Olaf?" Elsa asked putting a hand to her chin.

"We could unfreeze him like he asked." Olaf said.

"Okay but not before we give him a lesson on manners." Elsa said as she conjured several snowballs. Marcus' eyes widened upon seeing the projectiles.

"Okay you win! I surrender!" Marcus yelped.

"Come on now, you are a soldier, I thought you were tougher than that." Elsa said as she fired the snowballs pelting Marcus in the face. Marcus wiped the snow off of his face where Elsa saw his goofy grin causing her to laugh.

"Did we learn our lesson Mr. Samson?" She asked.

"Yes teacher." Marcus pleaded as Elsa unfroze him. Marcus immediately tackled her to the couch and held her down. Elsa tried to move but Marcus was too strong.

"Not so funny now huh?" Marcus said as he saw Olaf jump on him.

"Take that!" Olaf said as he slapped Marcus' back which had no effect. Elsa than grabbed his wrists and began to freeze them. Marcus fell back as Elsa jumped on him and froze his back to the ground.

"I think we won Olaf." Elsa said as she got off Marcus and hugged the snowman.

"YAY!" Olaf cheered.

"Olaf why don't you go find my sister, she is under the weather about Kristoff." Elsa said.

"I know just the thing to cheer her up!" Olaf said as he happily skipped out of the room. Elsa locked the door and walked back over to Marcus who was at her mercy. "Now what to do with my prisoner?" Elsa said as she sat on top of him again. Her hands on his chest as they stared at each other.

"You won't get anything from me." Marcus said defiantly.

"Oh really?" Elsa said giving him a kiss. "How about now."

"Never!" Marcus said as Elsa delivered another deep kiss. The two passionately kissed for a minute before Elsa released him.

"You win." Marcus said. Elsa giggled and hopped off of him. "Would you join my sister and I for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to." Marcus said.

* * *

"Easy Kristoff." Anna said as she helped Kristoff walk with his new prosthetic. It was a simple creation, it had a large rubber bowl on top where he fit his stump into. There was a strap that he used to secure his stump to the prosthetic. Under the bowl was a long sturdy metal rod. Kristoff was having a hard time as he kept thinking his foot was still there. He took a stumble as Anna caught him.

"Yeesh! You are heavy!" Anna said struggling to hold him up.

"I'm not that heavy!" Kristoff retorted as he straightened himself out again. "This is gonna take a while to get used to."

"You'll be okay." Anna said as the doctor walked in.

"I'm glad to see you up and walking." The doctor said. "It may take a week or two but you will eventually get used to the prosthetic."

"So I'm good to go?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, your wound has healed. How is the pain?" The doctor asked.

"Its still pretty bad but I can manage." Kristoff said.

"Well if you feel you are no longer in extreme pain you are discharged. If you notice the wound begins to act up again or starts to turn green or black come back immediately as it is infected. We cleaned the wound out with whiskey so any hostile bacteria should have been killed." The doctor said.

"Thank you for everything." Kristoff said as Anna helped him out the door.

"Actually I think I will take a crutch for now." Kristoff said as he grabbed a wooden crutch to aid his walking. Anna took his hand as they stepped outside. Kristoff shielded his eyes from the bright sun as he stepped outside for the first time in almost two weeks. He took in a deep breath of the spring air. A crowd of arendelle soldiers and civilians applauded him as he walked out. Kristoff let out a smile as he walked through the crowd. Anna took his hand and the two walked towards the castle. As they walked Kristoff saw a reindeer run towards him.

"SVEN!" Kristoff yelled as the reindeer jumped onto him.

"AHH!" Kristoff moaned as his reindeer licked his face. "Okay buddy I missed you too!"

"Here you go." Anna said giving the reindeer a carrot. The reindeer happily munched it down. She bent down to help Kristoff up. After getting up Kristoff, Anna, and Sven continued their trek to the castle.

"I'm so glad to be out of there!" Kristoff said. "One more day and I would have lost it."

"I'm so proud of you." Anna said giving him a tight hug. "Will you come to dinner with my sister and I tonight?"

"You know me well enough to know I never pass up real food." Kristoff said.

"Good, cause I gotta surprise for you in the castle." Anna said giggling.

**Washington D.C**

"This is an outrage!" President Johnson yelled reading Grant's letter. "Fifteen thousand troops and twenty ships!?"

"Sir, we were attacked." Secretary of War Edwin M. Stanton said "General Grant's regiment was wiped out, they need reinforcements."

"We have just started disbanding the army and navy!" Johnson said. "Do you realize the uproar of the people when we go into another war that isn't even ours?"

"Sir, those attackers killed U.S military personnel and destroyed flagged U.S ships. That is an act of war!" Stanton said.

"I agree sir." Secretary of Navy Gideon Welles said. "We have plenty of ships to spare. I can have them rigged and ready by tomorrow."

"That leaves the question of the fifteen thousand men, where are we going to find fifteen thousand men and who will lead them?" Johnson asked.

"Leave the recruiting to me, and I have just the man to lead them." Stanton said. "Step inside General!" The door opened and in walked a man familiar to them all.

"General Lee?" Johnson said appalled.

**Yup Robert E. Lee, review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11. WARNING! This chapter will get very dark, there is heavy sexual content and rape in this chapter, if this topic is sensitive for you then you should skip this chapter and I will leave a summary of this chapter in the next one.**

"What is this traitor doing in my office?" President Johnson demanded as former confederate general Robert E. Lee stood at attention.

"The war is over sir." Stanton said.

"I understand your suspicion over me sir." Lee said. "I made my choice to not fight my fellow virginians."

"To instead fight against your fellow americans?" Johnson asked.

"Sir General Lee is a very capable leader. He graduated at the top of his class at West Point and did not receive a single demerit. He has no accounts of inhuman actions during the war." Welles said.

"Alright." Johnson said. "Get congress together so we may declare war, as for you General Lee, though I may not trust you. I cannot ignore your leadership skills. You will lead the reinforcement brigade."

"Yes sir." Lee said.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff sat patiently in the dining room for dinner. Well Kristoff did atleast, Anna not so much.

"I'm so hungry!" Anna whined making a pout face.

"Me too, I can smell that fish from here!" Kristoff said taking a deep inhale and letting out a pleasured gasp.

"You are so weird!" Anna said.

"I am not!" Kristoff replied.

"You talk to a reindeer." Anna said.

"Yeah well you talk to a snowman!" Kristoff said referring to Olaf.

"Touche." Anna said giggling. Elsa was in her room humming happily to herself. She can't remember a point in her life where she smiled so much, having Anna and Marcus made her complete. Elsa walked down to the dining room in simple clothes. She opened the door to see Kristoff and Anna play fighting.

"EWWW!" Anna screamed holding back Kristoff's finger which had a small booger on it. "You are so disgusting!"

"Mmmm I'm pretty hungry!" Kristoff said bringing his finger to his mouth much to Anna's horror. Kristoff put the booger in his mouth and licked his lips. "Deeeeeeelicious!"

"I'm gonna be sick." Anna said gagging. Elsa giggled at seeing the couple.

"Oh Queen Elsa!" Kristoff said. "I didn't see you there!"

"Oh Kristoff, you are practically family, just call me Elsa." Elsa said sitting down. "Have you seen Marcus?"

"Nope." Anna said. "Is he supposed to be here?"

"Yes I invited him for-" Elsa said as Marcus barged in the room out of breath. Elsa heard another voice cussing at him.

"YEAH WELL SAME TO YOU ASS!" Marcus yelled as she slammed the door. He was bright red with fury as Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff stared at him. "Ah good evening every one!"

"What was that all about?" Anna asked.

"Bumped into some sailor who apparently is having a bad day." Marcus said. "Sorry about that."

"Its okay Marky." Elsa said causing his face to flush red.

"Marky? HA!" Anna said laughing.

"You said you would never call me that in front of people!" Marcus whispered.

"Sorry couldn't resist." Elsa giggled.

"Whatever you say Elsie." Marcus replied. Now it was Elsa's turn to turn red.

"I am going to freeze you to the ceiling!" Elsa threatened. Anna and Kristoff watched in amusement as the two bickered like two old people. They were interrupted by the head chef.

"Dinner is served." The head chef said walking out as trays of food were brought out. Four plates with baked cod and assorted vegetables with a loaf of freshly baked bread. Kristoff was about to dive in before he was stopped by Anna.

"What?" He asked.

"Marcus would like to say grace?" Elsa asked.

"Of course." Marcus said as the four made the sign of the cross."Blessed our Lord for these thy gifts which we are about to recieve from thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen." Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff said as they began to eat. The four talked and argued as they ate. The talk ranged from war stories to stories about the United States. Finally the topic of nose picking arose.

"I'm just saying ALL men do it!" Kristoff said with a full mouth. "Marcus back me up here!"

"It's true." Marcus said sticking his pinkie in his nostril and sticking in the booger in his mouth much to Elsa's horror.

"Marcus! That is so disgusting!" Elsa said revolted. "I kiss you with that mouth!"

"You never noticed the salty flavor?" He whispered to her as she dropped her fork on the plate.

"I lost my appetite." Elsa said annoyed as she pushed her plate away. The chef then brought out desert which was a large chocolate cake. Elsa saw this and felt her mouth water. "Nevermind, I got it back!" Both Anna and Elsa reached for the cake and cut out very large pieces.

"Hey save some for me!" Kristoff yelled at Anna.

"You feeling hungry there Elsa?" Marcus asked. Elsa had literally taken a whole quarter of the cake.

"Oh shut up!" Elsa said stuffing a chunk of the cake in her mouth. "I've earned this!"

"My my that isn't very queen like." Marcus said teasing Elsa.

"I'm gonna freeze your pants to the floor again!" She said but it was too muffled from the food in her mouth.

"Whats that?" Marcus said bringing a hand to his ear. "I'm afraid I don't understand 'chocolate in my mouthinese'' Elsa shot a blast of ice at is mouth which glued his lips together.

"MMMM! MMMMM!" Marcus yelled through the ice.

"Ah much better!" Elsa said as she enjoyed her cake.

"No cake for you." Elsa said taunting Marcus with a forkful of chocolate cake. Marcus put on a sad pleading face. Elsa saw the adorably sad look on his face and thawed the ice. "I can't resist that face."

"I'm so glad you don't have ice powers." Krisoff said to Anna who looked at him with a devious smile.

"No." Anna said in a regal tone. "But I have this!" She yelled throwing a chunk of chocolate cake at Kristoff.

"Oh sure gang up on the gimp." Kristoff said grabbing a chunk of cake from the bowl and throwing a piece at her. She ducked as it struck Elsa in the face. Kristoff realized his mistake and began to duck. Elsa wiped the snow away with a dangerous look in her eye. She conjured several snowballs and aimed them at Kristoff.

"AH!" Elsa yelled as Marcus scooped her up over his shoulder. She banged her fists on his back.

"I got you covered Kristoff!" Marcus said as he carried Elsa away. Marcus walked but noticed his steps were growing slower and his feet growing heavier. He looked down to see his feet covered in ice.

"Really?" Marcus said as Elsa let out a chuckle.

"All's fair in war sweetie." She said kissing him on the cheek as she conjured a large ball of snow and placed it over Marcus' head.

"Ah shi-" Marcus said as he was covered in snow. Anna tackled Kristoff to the ground and wrestled with him. Kristoff letting her overpower him as he didn't want to hurt her.

"You know some girls pick their nose too." Anna said sticking her finger in her nose. "And make their men eat it!"

"NO!" Kristoff yelled as she brought the finger that was just in her nostril towards his mouth. "I give up I give up!" As the four continued their food and ice fight, Kai walked in with an exasperated look on his face.

"My goodness what happened here?" He cried looking at the mess of food and ice everywhere.

"Just having a little fun Kai." Anna said getting off Kristoff.

"Well I certainly hope you all wash up after this!" Kai exclaimed. "You are all a mess!"

"Kai have the baths prepared so we can all wash up." Elsa said trying to hold in a laugh. Chocolate covering her face and top of her dress. Marcus had just dug himself out of the pile of snow and was soaking wet. Both Anna and Kristoff were covered in chocolate as well. It was a disaster to say the least.

"Well I can say that is one of the more entertaining dinners I've been too!" Anna laughed. "Come on we better go cleaned up."

* * *

Outside the castle wall, two guards stood watch. A lone figure glided across the ground. The two guards completely unaware of his presence. The figure smiled as he quietly unsheathed two razor sharp blades. He snuck up behind on of the guards and threw a rock.

"Did you hear that?" One of them asked?

"Let's go check it out." The other said as they went to the investigate. The figure quietly moved behind the one in back and slit his throat spilling blood all over his hands. The assassin quietly laid the dead body down as he moved to the other one and repeated the process. He dragged the two bodies behind a bush as he made his way into the castle. He stuck to the shadows and used his masters telepathy to navigate.

"Three guards headed your way Inferno." Lord Sol said as he used his fireball to watch the castle so Inferno would have a clear path. Inferno bolted behind a couch as three guards completed their night rounds. "Your clear."

"Yes my Lord." Inferno said as he followed Sol's instructions till he came to a doorway which had a guard posted out of it. He could hear water splashing from behind.

"Directly ahead of you in the bath room. Princess Anna is in there bathing." Lord Sol said. Inferno smiled as he pulled out a small dagger and chucked it at the guard. The guard felt something strike his head but never had the chance to yell as he fell dead. Inferno walked up and pulled his dagger from the guards throat and placed it in its sheath.

"Is anyone in there my lord?" Inferno asked.

"Just Princess Anna, take her." Sol said. Inferno brought his leg up and smashed the door open with all his might. Anna screamed as she saw the door get bashed out of its hinges. Anna immediately covered herself as best as she could.

"What do you think you are doing! I'm naked!" Anna cried as her face flushed red.

"You are coming with me." Inferno said.

"I don't think so!" Anna yelled as she threw a bottle at him. Inferno caught it and shattered it as he squeezed. Anna yelped as she hopped out of the tub but she was smashed into the wall by Inferno who was not gentle as he placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Had you come quietly I may have let you dress but I'm sure someone heard you yell so you are going naked." In ferno said as he licked her neck. Anna shivered in fear as his hands rose up to touch her bare breasts. Anna squirmed and cried as Inferno felt her up. His fingers descended lower to her behind and groin.

"Please stop!" Anna cried.

"FREEZE!" General Johanssen yelled as several guards armed with muskets entered the room. "Unhand the Princess!"

"Or what?" Inferno taunted. "Shoot me and possibly hit your pretty little princess?"

"My men have very good aim." Johanssen said. Inferno growled as he dropped a small circle. The room soon exploded in smoke as the guards were blinded.

"Princess Anna!" Johanssen coughed as he heard a window break. He pulled out his sword and sprinted to the sound. He saw Inferno standing on the ledge with Anna.

"Don't worry, we may rough her up a bit but we won't kill her." Inferno laughed as he jumped off the ledge as Anna screamed in terror. Johanssen ran to the edge and looked over to see Inferno activate a glide suit. An arendelle soldier began firing his musket before Johanssen pushed the gun away.

"Don't shoot! You might hit the Princess!" Johanssen ordered. He slammed his fists against the wall as Inferno and Anna disappeared from sight.

"Sir what are your orders?" A soldier asked.

"Secure Queen Elsa immediately!" Johanssen said. "I want teams sent out to find this bastard."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers replied as they disbanded. Elsa had just finished her bath and was walking to her room in her robe. Nothing felt better than a nice bath and then putting on comfy clean clothes. As Elsa went to open her door she saw five guards shoot down the hallway and form a circle around her.

"What is going on?" Elsa yelled.

"There has been a breach your majesty! Princess Anna has been captured!" Johanssen yelled as her an over. The moment those words left his mouth the temperature dropped and red icy spikes began to form on the walls. Elsa growled as her eyes burned with rage.

"Who did this?" She growled darkly.

"We don't know your majesty. We have every available unit looking for her!" Johanssen said trying to calm Elsa down. He had never seen her so angry and those icy spikes were getting to close for comfort.

"FIND HER!" Elsa screamed as a blast of cold arctic wind blew through the room knocking everyone to their feet. Elsa felt her anger rise as the room got colder and colder, the veins in her forehead began to pop out as she gritted her teeth so hard she almost shattered them.

"Did you hear that?" Kristoff asked putting a shirt on.

"Yeah, that didn't sound good!" Marcus said as the two sprinted to the source of the screaming. Well atleast Marcus ran while Kristoff hopped as fast as he could with his crutch.

"QUEEN ELSA STOP THIS!" Johanssen yelled being blasted with arctic air. "Control yourself!" Elsa couldn't hear him, it was like her anger had taken control of her.

_Who is he to demand anything of you Snow Queen? You can crush him easily. _A voice in Elsa's head said. It was a familiar dark voice she knew all to well. Normally she would push the thought out of her head but her anger trumped and reason she had. Elsa began to levitate and her hair blew all directions as her fury was unleashed.

"ELSA!" Marcus screamed as he saw what was happening. He and Kristoff walked into a arctic storm as Elsa unleashed her power among the guards. Hearing Marcus' voice was what brought Elsa back to reason. She closed her eyes and fell back to the ground. When she opened them she gasped in horror at what she had done. All the guards and Johanssen lay shivering on the ground covered in ice and snow. Elsa brought her hands to her mouth as she slowly backed away, terrified at what she did.

"Elsa." Marcus said coming up to her slowly. Elsa looked at him with pleading guilty eyes as she sank into him crying. Marcus wrapped his arms around her whispering comforting things into her ear.

"SIR!" Kristoff yelled as he ran to Johanssen and brushed the ice off of him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Ensign." Johanssen said slowly getting up. The other guards were cold but mostly unharmed. Johanssen could not believe Elsa had flipped out like that.

"I-I'm so sorry." Elsa cried. "I- I didn't meant to do this!"

"All is forgiven your majesty, I understand you care for Princess Anna very much." He said grabbing her hands. "But you must not let your emotions control you, especially negative ones!"

"Wait what about Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Ensign." Johanssen said. "She was captured."

"WHAT?" He screamed. "BY WHO?"

"We don't know yet." Johanssen said.

"I have to find her!" Kristoff said as he hobbled away.

"NO! Stay put that is an order!" Johanssen said but Kristoff instead turned to face him.

"I can't live my life without her! I failed to protect her once, I will not lose her!" Kristoff yelled.

"I am your commander and I am ordering you to stay put!" Johanssen roared back.

"Fine." Kristoff said ripping off his leather Navy tag. "I resign."

"Kristoff stop!" Marcus said. "You will get killed, think about his logically. You are crippled, you will either fall or get run down by a pack of wolves. Even if you find Anna, the guy who captured her must be highly trained and would run you through in a second! You're no good dead."

"I can't just leave her!" Kristoff replied. "There has to be something I can do! Anything!"

"I suppose we could throw him on one of the ships we are sending out." Johanssen said. "At least if he is fighting on a ship it won't be close quarters."

"I will do that! I just can't sit around while Anna is in danger!" Kristoff said.

"Very well, you are assigned to the ship _Odin's Fury_, you depart at dawn." Johanssen said.

"Thank you sir." Kristoff said as he picked up his navy leather tag and left. Johanssen turned to Elsa who was still holding onto Marcus.

"So you and the Queen huh?" Johanssen said noting how Elsa clung to Marcus like he was a liferaft.

"I'm sorry if this is inappropriate sir." Marcus said. "But-"

"As long as you take care of her I am okay with his." Johanssen said. "She is like my own daughter and I want her to be happy."

"I will take care of her sir." Marcus said.

"Just be forewarned, you will receive a lot of fire from nobles and other royal members for this. But I'm sure you can handle a little name calling." Johanssen said as he and his guards left leaving Marcus and Elsa.

"Marcus I'm so scared." Elsa cried. "I'm a monster."

"No you are not Elsa." Marcus said holding her tighter. "You just got upset, if any one else had ice powers and got upset the same thing would have happened."

"What about Anna? She's in danger." Elsa whimpered. Marcus brought his hand to her cheek and pointed her head towards his.

"She will be okay, every soldier is out looking for her and I will be joining the search tomorrow." Marcus said kissing her forehead. "But first I have to care of you." Marcus swung his arm beneath her knees and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking you to bed, you need rest." He said as Elsa rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating through his chest. The sound brought her so much comfort along with being in his strong arms. Never in her life had she felt such security, all the armies in the world guarding her wouldn't make her feel as safe as she was in Marcus' arms. She finally had someone to care for her, to protect her, and to make her smile everyday. She was so glad she met Marcus, it almost seemed surreal how she felt about him. Marcus opened her door and laid her down on her bed. He brought her covers up and lay a gentle innocent kiss on her lips.

"Sleep well my angel." He said.

"Marcus." She called out.

"Yes?" He said.

"Please don't leave me, stay with me." Elsa cried. Seeing her so sad broke Marcus' heart. He walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"I'll stay as long as you like." He smiled.

"Could you get in with me?" Elsa asked. Marcus raised his eyebrows.

"Um I don't, wouldn't that be improper?" He asked.

"I just want you to hold me." Elsa said choking up. "I'm breaking Marcus, you are the only thing holding me together at this point, I need you."

"Okay." Marcus said as he got onto the bed. He lay down on his back while Elsa scooted next to him and put her head and hand on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. Marcus ran his hand through her hair as placed kisses on her forehead. He whispered comforting things into her ear. He was doing everything he could to make her smile. Elsa was crying again, not out of fear or sadness but out of how sweet and caring this man was. Elsa's hand ran against his strong broad chest. As much attention Marcus was giving her she craved so much more. She wanted him, she needed him. She swung her legs around and got on top of him and pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss. Marcus noticed this was not a passionate kiss but one of pure lust. Marcus figured kissing wasn't bad so he went along with it. He returned her kiss until he felt something soft enter his mouth. Elsa had stuck her tongue in his mouth! Marcus was about to break away but figured it was still just a kiss and Elsa was under a lot of stress so he continued to go with it. He felt his groin becoming warm and aroused and knew he had to stop soon before he did something he regretted. Elsa began rocking her hips forward and backward causing his member to become fully erect. Elsa felt something hard poke into her lower abdominal region and let out a soft moan. Marcus knew this was going to far and tried to break away.

"Elsa?" He said trying to get her attention. Without warning Elsa tore her nightgown off and grabbed Marcus' wrist and froze him stuck to the bed. Elsa was running on pure primeval desire. She was tired of waiting, she didn't are anymore. She wanted Marcus inside of her and she wanted it now. Her breasts popped out as her nightgown flew off leaving her completely naked. Marcus tried not to stare but she was so beautiful, she was very curvy with decent breasts and a narrow waist with wide hips. His member was demanding release and Marcus fought with all his will power to resist.

"_Heavenly Father, please do not let me give into the temptation of the flesh._" Marcus silently prayed as Elsa began tearing at his clothes with a animal like fury. Marcus yelped as she began to pull down his pants.

"Elsa stop this is too far!" He cried. Elsa saw his exposed throbbing member and she became very hot and moist as got back on top of him. Marcus was frozen to the bed and could not stop her. This was not what he wanted! This was too much!

"Elsa please stop this!" Marcus yelled as Elsa was about to press herself against his member. "ELSA STOP!" The sudden outburst caught Elsa's attention as she snapped out of her lust induced trance. She saw herself naked and Marcus frozen to the bed. The horror of what she had done dawned upon her.

She had just _raped _him!

"Elsa?" Marcus said frightened. He was so embarrassed being naked in her bed right now. He felt humiliated that he was chained their like a sex slave. Elsa fell to the ground with a new weight crushing her heart. This man had been nothing but good to her and now she raped him? What kind of person was she, she sat there crying as the temperature of the room dropped. Marcus found enough strength to pull himself free of his icy restraints. For the first time ever he was scared of her. He felt betrayed by what she had tried to do to him. He slowly grabbed his pants and pulled them back up. Elsa looked and saw the terrified expression in his eyes.

"M-marcus?" She whimpered trying to reach out to him. Marcus instinctively backed away for fear she would attempt to take advantage of him again.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I can't stay with you right now." Marcus said as he ran out of her room leaving Elsa in a pool of her own icy tears.

* * *

"Yes very excellent." Sol said watching the event unfold. The doors opened as Inferno walked in with a still naked Anna who was screaming, kicking, and doing anything in order to get away.

"My Lord, I bring to you Princess Anna." Inferno said dragging her by the hair causing tears to form at her eyes. Anna saw Sol and felt an inhuman terror take hold of her heart. There was something unnatural about him.

"My apologies Princess." Lord Sol as he turned to Inferno. "Fetch her some clothing immediately!"

"Yes my lord!" Inferno yelled as he exited the room.

"What do you want with me?" Anna said as she covered herself up.

"Its not you I want my dear, it is your sister I long for." Lord Sol said.

"So you are using me as a bargaining tool to get her?" Anna yelled. "She will never allow herself to be enslaved by you!"

"Enslaved?" Sol said chuckling. "Oh my dear, you have me all wrong! I don't want to enslave her at all!"

"What do you want then?" Anna asked fearing what he was going to say.

"Why I want her as my bride of course." Sol said with a dark laughter.

**Sorry if that chapter was too intense but it is esseential to the story R&amp;R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Elsa sat in her room utterly broken. She lost her sister and Marcus within a span of forty minutes. She was so disgusted with herself, how could she have done what she did? She couldn't get that horrified look in Marcus' eyes out of her head. He screamed and pleaded for her to stop but she was too selfish to think of anything but her own needs at the time.

"I am a monster." She said. She didn't even want to live anymore. Now no one loved her. Anna could be dead for all she knew and she had just destroyed things between her and Marcus forever. Elsa knew her parents would be so disappointed in her right now. Marcus did not stop running till he reached the edge of town. He never before had felt so violated and humiliated.

"I should have stopped her sooner." Marcus said. His heart was heavy with grief. While he was very hurt he knew Elsa was not in the right state of mind. He saw the look in her eyes and knew she was sorry. He decided he would talk to her about this but not now, the two of them needed time away from each other.

* * *

"Marry her?" Anna said as she quickly threw on the cloak Inferno had gotten for her. "I got news for you pal she already has someone else in her sights!"

"Ah yes the american boy." Sol chuckled. "Unfortunately that is no longer happening."

"What are you talking about?" Anna yelled.

"Have a look my future sister in law." Sol said bringing his fireball to her. "See how your sister is a monster."

"She is not a monster!" Anna said as she watched the fireball. She saw Marcus carrying Elsa up to her room and placing her on her bed. She smiles as she sees how Marcus takes care of her in her time of need. She watches the two kiss as it becomes more intense. She sees Marcus pleading for her to stop as Elsa rips their clothes off and freezes him to the bed.

"Elsa no." Anna said sadly. "You're lying!"

"Believe what you want but it is the truth. Your sister raped him." Sol said. Anna knew in her heart this was the truth. No, Elsa would never do that, there had to be something else at work here. Anna pointed an accusing finger at Sol. "You made her do that!"

"Me?" He said innocently. "That was her own doing, thirteen years of pent up sexual repression. Never having a man to kiss or be intimate with. All I had to do was sit by and watch. Anna was horrified but she knew that Sol had something to do with this.

"Now since you are my future sister in law, you will not be chained up. In fact I want you to roam wherever you want, just don't try escaping." Sol said.

"Yeah well! Wait did you say I'm not getting locked up?" Anna said confused.

"Of course that is no way to treat family!" Sol said. Anna slowly got up and walked away. She did not like this one bit.

* * *

Marcus arrived back at his bunk and collapsed awaking Eli.

"There you are! Were the hell have you been?" Eli asked. He saw the terrified look on Marcus' face. "Hey are you okay?"

"Something happened Eli, she- she-." Marcus stuttered. "She raped me."

"WHAT?" Eli practically yelled. "How could she? You are so much bigger and stronger than her?"

"She froze to her bed and tried to have sex with me." Marcus said shivering. "I feel so humiliated."

"Damn." Eli said not knowing what to say. He had heard plenty of cases where a man raped a woman but this was the first time it was the other way around. He knew Marcus was a sensitive guy so this was going to be difficult.

"I feel so horrible, I saw the look of regret in her eyes and I just ran." Marcus said.

"Wait why do you feel bad?" Eli said. "Listen man she isn't worth it if she pulled that."

"No Eli listen." Marcus said. "She wasn't in the right state of mind, her sister was captured and she was broken. I know she didn't mean for this to happen."

"You have a golden heart being able to forgive like this, if this was me I would have never even spoken to her again." Eli said.

"I love her Eli." Marcus blurted catching Eli off guard.

"Wait what was that?" He asked.

"I love her, I know its sudden but I honestly truly do love her." Marcus said.

"Well its not my place to say how people should live their lives." Eli said. "You're still young Marc, how do you know this isn't a crush or something?"

"I just know, my heart is telling me she is the one." Marcus said. "I just don't know what to do right now."

"Heres what I would do." Eli said opening his canteen. "First I would have a drink."

"Damn it Eli." Marcus said laughing as he took a swing from his friends canteen.

"Then I would take some time away from her and work with her to figure this all out." Eli said. "If she is truly sorry then you can be sure she has fallen to pieces over this."

"I mean its really not entirely her fault either I guess." Marcus said. "Most people get married around my age and she is twenty two. She has all this sexual frustration and I guess I shouldn't have let it go so far."

"Not only that, people fornicate all the time." Eli said. "Not that that makes it okay to do I'm just saying it takes some good will power to resist that."

"I need to see her now." Marcus said. "Before she does something bad."

"Like what?" Eli asked.

"For all we know her sister could be lying bloody and dead in a ditch and she thinks I hate her." Marcus said. "I don't want her to do anything 'bad' to herself."

"Well good luck Marc, I'm proud of you being able to understand and forgive her. Not many people can do that." Eli said slapping his friend on the back. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Eli, for once I don't wanna kick your face in." Marcus said laughing as he sped off to Elsa.

* * *

Elsa had gone to one last place she could find comfort, the chapel. She sat before the cross on her knees begging God to forgive her for what she had done.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as tears pulled down her cheeks. "I don't deserve it but please just let him know I'm sorry! Please!"

"Something wrong your majesty?" Bishop Skiffsgard asked as he entered with a candle.

"Oh Bishop I didn't mean to wake you!" Elsa said startled. "I didn't know you were closed."

"Oh my child, a House of God is always open." Skiffsgard said. "What troubles you my dear? I can see immense pain in your eyes." He said like a father would to his grieving daughter.

"I did something horrible." Elsa said. "I hurt someone close to me."

"I will not judge you my queen, God forgives all those who seek forgiveness." The Bishop said taking her hand in his.

"Do you know Marcus Samson?" She asked.

"The young american boy, yes I have heard of him. Quite a remarkable young fellow, he is in here frequently." Skiffsgard said.

"Him and I are, romantically involved." Elsa said. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I am bound by the secrecy of the Most High, anything you say to me will not leave this room." Skiffsgard said.

"Thank you Bishop." Elsa said smiling. "After my sister got captured I was so devastated and so broken and Marcus was there for me. I have had trouble controlling my desires. I kissed him and I-I-" Elsa said as she broke down crying again.

"My dear do not let the guilt of your sin get to you. All have fallen short of the Glory of God, I myself have made many mistakes over the years. I lied, I cheated, I stole, I hurt others but I realized my mistakes and was forgiven. Only Christ Himself and His Blessed Mother were without sin." Skiffsgard said. Elsa smiled at the Bishop, he truly was a devout Christian.

"I raped him Bishop!" Elsa finally blurted. "I froze him to the bed and I tried to have sex with him! He begged me to stop but I was too selfish to listen!" Elsa fell to her knees and covered her head. "I'm so sorry, I can't live with myself that I hurt him. I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I am so broken right now!"

"My dear, God knows you are sorry. His love for all of us knows no bounds. Marcus is not divine and he may have not forgiven you yet. You must seek his forgiveness on your own." Skiffsgard said.

"Thank you so much bishop." Elsa said smiling.

"Do not let your guilt eat away at you. Guilt is good as it helps us realize what we did was wrong but it is also dangerous. Satan will use your guilt against you until you have been driven mad." Skiffsgard said.

"Thank you bishop." Elsa said. "I feel much better now."

"My prayers are with your sister my Queen. But be warned although God has forgiven you, what you did may have scarred Marcus terribly. He will feel betrayed, violated, and humiliated. If he does not forgive you you must not press it and give him time. Time is the greatest healer." Skiffsgard said.

"I will Bishop, God bless you." Elsa said as gave him a deep hug. This caught the old man off guard but he smiled and returned the hug. Elsa then left feeling so much better. Truth be told she was still heavily saddened. Her worry for her sister and her personal guilt both eating away at her.

* * *

Lord Sol stood atop a ledge overlooking tens of thousands of soldiers loading onto hundreds of ships. He smiled as he knew the Ice-With would soon he all his. Together they would rule this world with an iron fist of fire and ice. The assault on Arendelle would soon begin and he would kill all of them, especially that american boy.

"My lord the men are ready and are awaiting your order." Inferno said walking up to Sol.

"We leave now, raze Arendelle to the ground and leave none alive except the Ice-Witch and the american." Sol said.

"Sire I was wondering did you really not have any part to play in the Ice-Witch raping the american?" Inferno asked.

"Of course I did, I was the one who planted those lustful thoughts in her head." Sol chuckled.

"So you lied to the princess?" Inferno asked.

"Of course, they do not call me the master of deceit for nothing." Sol said as he raised his hands to give the order. He shot out blue and orange jets of fire from his hands. His army cheered as the ships began to leave port. Soon she would be all his.

**Short chapter I know but the next one will be epic believe me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"The area is clear sir, no signs of any ships or shipwrecks anywhere." A young sailor told Kristoff. Kristoff wanted to scream but knew he couldn't break down in front of his men.

"We shall return to Arendelle to resupply than we make for the south." Kristoff said. The had been searching the northern waters all day and so far nothing was found. The ship slowly turned around and caught the wind as it it began to move forward. A spray of salty sea water splashed Kristoff as he silently cried. He could not lose Anna, he would not lose her. The search was going poorly, not a sign of Anna or her captor anywhere, not even any clues were found. Back at the castle, Elsa would not stop having nightmares. They were all the same, Anna being killed and Elsa raping Marcus. She cried as she thrashed around in her sleep. When she finally awoke her heart ached from the pain. She wished she had someone, anyone, to talk to but the two people she trusted most where gone. Elsa knew she would not be a peace till Anna was safe at home and Marcus was in her arms. Elsa couldn't understand how Marcus could still want her after what transpired. She decided not to dwell on this, no, she had to let it go.

"I will make things right again." She said to herself. She was going to see Marcus as soon as possible. What was she going to say? 'Sorry I raped you now lets move on with our lives?'. No, words wouldn't do it. She had to show him how sorry she was but how? Elsa could give him money or wealth but knew Marcus did not find money as a pleasure in life. What Elsa needed had to come from the heart.

"Your highness!" Johanssen yelled barging in. "Forgive my intrusion but this is urgent!"

"You found my sister?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"No I'm sorry." Johanssen said. "We have a big problem on our hands! One of our ships spotted a massive fleet coming our way. Ships bearing the same colors as the fleet that attacked us before!"

"No." Elsa gasped. "Evacuate the city immediately!"

"Yes your majesty!" Johanssen said as he ran off to give the order. He ran through town on his horse. "We are coming under attack! Evacuate immediately!" People screamed as soldiers ran out to mobilize and arm the coastline. Johanssen looked into the harbor and saw a total of forty two war ships with more coming in from the search party. He found Grant giving orders to his men and ran over to him.

"What is your plan Erik?" Grant asked.

"Call back all vessels to defend the coastline. If we are lucky we can defeat them before they get close enough to bombard the shore." Johanssen said.

"I'm hoping President Johnson received my letter. If he did than reinforcements should be arriving at the end of the day." Grant said. About thirty thousand Arendelle troops were present ready to defend the city. Marcus and Eli scrambled to get their equipment ready as hundreds of troops ran to their positions.

"I'm telling you the damn reload time on these muskets will be my undoing!" Eli whined as he put his sword in its sheath. Marcus stared in the mirror, if he died today he would never able to tell Elsa he forgave her. He knew he could abandon his post to go see her though. He only prayed he would live long enough to see her again.

"We are about to have hell unleashed upon us." Eli said."They counted over a hundred enemy ships!"

"Do you think we can beat them?" Marcus asked.

"We better or we are screwed." Eli said. He had a bad feeling about his one. Soldiers helped with evacuations as civilians were guided out of the city and shore cannons were set up around the coastline. Johanssen and Grant ran up the streets barking orders. In her office Elsa stood in front of the portrait of her father. She would redeem herself. She focused and began to conjure a new ice suit. This one however had thick slabs of ice as armor plates. Elsa made sure to engrave the Arendelle crest on the chest plate. She created a sword and shield out of ice. She looked in the mirror and admired her armor.

"Your highness what on earth are you doing?" Kai asked as he saw her.

"In old times, royalty led their troops in battle from the frontline." Elsa said. "I'm done hiding in the castle."

"Your majesty you are being a bit hasty here." Kai said. "If we lose you Arendelle has no one."

"But I have to do something! I can't just sit in the castle again!"

"You did do something, you created the ice barrier which brought the army enough time to evacuate the city." Kai said. "You can still do plenty from here but if you get killed than the blood line will fail and Arendelle will fall." Elsa hadn't thought about it like that. She thawed her frozen armor but knew that at one point she was going to need it.

"You should evacuate Kai." Elsa said. "There is a massive army coming."

"I will not go anywhere without you your majesty." Kai said smiling. Elsa smiled back at him, it was nice to know someone had your back. Elsa looked out her window and saw thousands of troops lined up ready to fight. Elsa prayed that Marcus and Anna would be okay. An additional twenty ships arrived in the harbor leading to a grand total of sixty two warships. There were five ironclads while the rest were sailships. The city had been mostly evacuated and had been transformed into a fortress. Johanssen was confident no one would breach the city. The troops waited anxiously as several lookouts looked through scopes for any sign of the enemy fleet. One soldier saw a speck in the distance. He pulled out his scope and saw that the tiny speck turned into dozens of tiny specks.

"ENEMY FLEET SIGHTED!" He yelled firing his pistol in the air.

"Theres the signal! All naval ships move out to engage the enemy!" Johanssen said as the sixty two ships began to leave the harbor to intercept the enemy fleet. Sailors watched nervously as the amount of enemy ships became clearer the closer they got. Kristoff estimated there to be atleast one hundred and ten enemy ships. This was going to be difficult. _Captain Peggy shouted orders aboard the Monitor II_

_"_Alright ye seadogs! Send these damned souls to the abyss!" Peggy yelled as the crew aimed the guns at the incoming ships. The sea turned from calm to choppy as sea water sprayed the decks of the ships. Peggy waited as the enemy ships got closer and closer.

"4..." Peggy said.

"3." Kristoff said.

"2,1." Both said. "FIRE AT WILL!" The sea trembled in terror as the force of hundreds of cannons firing tore through the air directly towards the enemy ship. The sounds of exploding wood and dying men filled the air as smoke polluted the area. No sooner than the Arendelle fleet fired the enemy retaliated. Cannonballs whizzing like bullets over sailors head. The ones that made impact sent hundreds of splinters through the air effectively killing many men. Kristoff's ship came along side and enemy one so close he could hear the orders being barked on the other ship.

"FIRE FIRE!" Kristoff yelled as his men not only fired cannons but muskets as well at the enemy ship. Kristoff ducked as a bullet struck the wall behind him. He pulled out his musket and fired ending the life of an enemy sailor.

"Prepare to board!" The enemy captain shouted as he saw enemies swinging from ropes onto his ship. The sailors on his ship fired muskets and swung swords to counter attack the enemy. The deck soon turned red with blood. A man ran at Kristoff with his sword raised but Kristoff whacked the man with his crutch directly in the face knocking him out.

"Yes!" He yelled triumphantly as he heard someone land behind him. He turned to see the enemy captain holding his sword and smiling.

"It appears you are at disadvantage." The enemy captain said in a russian accent.

"So are you!" Kristoff yelled throwing his dagger at the captain which caught the man in the left arm. Kristoff ran over with his sword raised and brought it down taking off the captains arm. The captain yelled in fury as he stuck his sword through Kristoff's shoulder. Kristoff yelled in pain as the sword grazed his skin. He then took his sword and stabbed the captain through the throat ending his life. Kristoff saw his men had won the battle for his ship and ordered the guns to be reloaded. Captain Peggy smiled as the _Monitor II_ rammed through another wooden ship, splitting the vessel in two.

"Good lads! Lets bag another one!" Peggy yelled as a ship near him exploded into flames. "What is blazes name was that?"

"SIR!" A sailor yelled as he pointed his finger. Peggy turned to see a large enemy ship approaching. It was even larger than the flagship that attacked last time. It was six decks high and it was clad in strong iron. On the top deck stood a man clad in blazing bright armor.

"I'll teach ya a thing about sinking me ships!" Peggy yelled drawing his pistol and firing a shot at the man. The man raised his hand and the bullet incinerated. Peggy felt his jaw drop. The man laughed as his ship fired on the Monitor. The first few cannonballs left huge dents in the armor but they soon breached the hull and began sinking the ship. Peggy looked up in anger as sailors jumped on the ship to safety. Peggy jumped with all his might and grabbed hold of a dangling rope hanging off the top deck. Peggy pulled himself up with his one good hand till he reached the deck.

"You'll pay for sinkin me ship!" Peggy yelled drawing his sword. He saw Princess Anna was with him chained up. "And you'll pay for takin the lady!" The man conjured a long sword that glowed red hot. Peggy yelled as he ran at the man letting out a war cry. The man blocked the hit and swung back at Peggy who in turn blocked it as well. The the clanged swords for a few minutes before the man hit Peggy with his sword.

"AHHH!" Peggy yelled as the iron hot blade burned his skin near to the bone. Peggy dropped his sword and clasped his shoulder. The man moved in for the finishing blow but Peggy caught his blade with his hook hand.

"You're stubborn I'll give you that." The man said.

"Ye ain't gonna kill me lad." Peggy said kicking the man off. Peggy ran to grab his sword but suddenly felt an excruciating pain in his chest. He screamed out in infernal pain as he clutched his chest where his heart was. He saw smoke come out of his mouth as he felt his body burn from the inside out. Peggy turned to see the man had actually shot a blast of fire at him! Peggy cursed as he threw his sword with one final act of defiance. It was in vain as the sword missed its target. Peggy fell to the ground as the flames took him and closed his eyes forever.

"NO! PEGGY!" Anna cried as she watched Peggy fall. "What did you do to him?"

"I burned his heart." Sol said . "Much like how your sister can freeze hearts causing them to turn to ice. I can burn hearts causing people to burn from the inside out!"

"You monster!" Anna yelled as tears rolled down her face.

"Now watch Princess! As your kingdom falls!" He yelled. The naval battle was going poorly. Two thirds of Arendelle ships had been sunk and the rest were being engaged allowing enemy ships to slip through to land.

"ARM THE CANNONS!" Grant yelled as the shore cannons took aim at their targets. Elsa looked out her window and saw this. She began to conjure up the snow shield she used before. The veins of ice began to travel up to create a barrier. Sol saw this and laughed.

"Quite clever my bride." Sol said as he raised his arm. A bright hot stream of hellfire came from his hand and struck the ice shield. Elsa screamed as she saw her ice be melted from a blast of fire. Oh no, he was HERE!

"FIRE!" Johanssen yelled as the shore cannons open fired taking out several enemyships. Sol aimed his hand and shot fire at the emplacements destroying them all in seconds.

"What the hell is that fire?" Grant yelled. Marcus and Eli practically wet their pants at seeing this Fire King. The ships made landfall and began to offload troops. The Arendelle and American soldiers raised their muskets and waited for the enemy to close in.

"Ready!" Grant yelled. "AIM! FIRE!" He cried as thousands of muskets fired creating a wall of death that struck down hundreds of enemy soldiers. After firing Grant and Johanssen drew their swords.

"CHARGE!" They yelled as the army ran to intercept. Guns fired, swords clanged, people died, and bodies piled up as the carnage ensued on land. Marcus and Eli fought back to back as they shot and stabbed their way through enemies. Eli ran like a madman at a soldier intent on cutting his head off. The ground suddenly burst into snow and ice knocking most to their feet. Marcus looked up to see Elsa clad in ice armor using her magic against the enemy. She fired bolts of ice that drew the enemy back and summoned snow monsters to help in the fight. Having Elsa on the field gave heavy boosts in morale to Arendelles army.

"FOR THE QUEEN!" Johanssen yelled as the troops rallied and began to push back the enemy. Elsa's snow monsters smashing and killing any soldier in their way. Marcus stayed close to Elsa to protect her from any threats. He was surprised no one was making a run at her. Marcus watched as several Arendelle soldiers were cut down. Marcus turned just in time to avoid being sliced in half by an enemy dressed in a red cloak.

"Nice reflexes american." The man said. "I'm impressed."

"Am I supposed to know you?" Marcus asked as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

"I am Inferno, most loyal servant to King Sol! I was told to bring you alive, but it would be more fun to kill you!" Inferno yelled as he ran at surprising speed at Marcus. Marcus barley blocked his sword as the two exchanged blows. Using a trick he learned from Peggy, Marcus disarmed Inferno who responded by disarming Marcus. The two ran at each other with fists flying. Inferno delivered a hook to Marcus knocking him back. Inferno went to swing again but Marcus dodged and swung a hook of his own smashing against Inferno's head. Inferno kicked Marcus in the face and and turned to Marcus' back where he wrapped his arms around Marcus' throat in order to choke him. Marcus gasped for her air as he tried to pull Inferno's arms off his neck but he was too strong. Marcus swung his head back headbutting Inferno in the face. Marcus used this oppurtunity to escape as Inferno tackled Marcus to the ground and began punching him in the face. Marcus caught Inferno's fist and punched Inferno in the throat. Inferno gagged for air as Marcus wrapped his legs around Inferno and pulled his arm behind his back. Inferno screamed as Marcus pulled with all his strength till he heard a satisfying pop. He let go and Inferno screamed bloody murder as his arm broke. Marcus grabbed his sword and swung it with a mighty swing. All Inferno felt was a sharp pain as his world turned upside down. He looked in horror to see his head was separated from his body. Inferno cursed Marcus as his soul left his body. Marcus threw down the sword exhausted and tried to catch his breath. Suddenly the sky lit up in bright flame as Lord Sol descended onto the battlefield. His fiery aura melted all things near him. Elsa's snowmonsters ran at him but he fired shots of fire that quickly killed the creatures. He then shot out a mass of flames that incinerated hundreds of Arendelle soldiers. Marcus and Eli avoid being burned by jumping into a hole created from cannonfire.

"STOP!" Elsa yelled firing a shot of ice at Sol who cringed as the cold struck him.

"Oh Queen Elsa!" Sol said bowing. "You are even more beautiful in person!"

"ENOUGH!" Elsa screamed she fired her coldest ice blast she could conjure. Sol responded by firing his hottest fire. The battle raged on around them as Elsa's ice and Sol's fire combined creating a stone dome around them trapping the two inside. Marcus saw this and started banging his musket on the stone wall.

"ELI HELP ME WITH THIS!" Marcus yelled. Eli saw this and came over. He picked up a large stone he saw on the ground and began smashing it against the dome. Inside, Sol increased his fire as Elsa's powers finally failed her and she fell to the ground.

"What do you want with me?" Elsa asked weakly.

"I want you to be my bride." Sol said. Elsa was horrified, this man wanted to marry her? Absolutely not!

"Never!" Elsa growled.

"I thought you might say that." Sol said snapping his fingers as a small fire portal appeared and Anna fell through.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled running to her sister but Sol grabbed Anna by the throat.

"Uh uh uh!" Sol said. "You must kiss me before I release her!"

"Don't do it Elsa!" Anna yelled as Sol tightened his grip on her. Elsa knew she could allow her sister to be harmed. Elsa growled as she walked forward to Sol who smiled under his mask. When Elsa was inches from him he grabbed her around the waist and pulled his mask off. Elsa and Anna screamed as they saw his face, burned and charred and deformed. Elsa tried to get away but Sol had already pressed his lips against hers. Elsa struggled to get away but somehow found herself beginning to enjoy it after a while. She even began to return the kissed. Sol smiled as his dark magic poured into her bringing out her evil. When they parted lips Elsa eyes had turned from blue to red and her teeth had become razor sharp. Now when Elsa saw Sol he appeared as a handsome man with long orange hair and bright green eyes.

"Was that so bad my queen?" Sol asked.

"No my king." Elsa said darkly. "Not at all!"

"E-Elsa?" Anna asked frightened. Elsa turned to Anna and Anna knew this woman was not her sister. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I merely helped her see things from my point of view." Sol said laughing as Elsa rubbed her fingers along his chest.

"Elsa? Can you hear me? Its Anna! Don't give into him!" Anna cried.

"Oh my dear sister!" Elsa said. "I have never felt better! I realize now that I am better than these ants around me! My powers will help Sol and I conquer this earth!"

"No." Anna cried. "Elsa please this isn't you! You would never hurt any-" Anna felt ice seal her mouth shut.

"Anna since you are family now I shall let you live." Sol said. "But Arendelle shall burn!" Sol was interrupted as the stone wall burst open and Marcus and Eli came through.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Marcus yelled swinging his fist at Sol's face. His fist connected with Fire Lord and knocked him back. Sol grabbed his face, that insolent little bug actually hurt him!

"Princess Anna, are you okay?" Eli asked.

"Yes." Anna said shaken up as Eli picked her up and quickly ran out with her while Marcus kept Sol's attention.

"You got strength boy." Sol said keeping his cool. "I want to thank you for taking care of my little wife."

"Your wife?" Marcus spat. "Elsa come on! Freeze him or something."

"No." Elsa said. "I don't think so!"

"Elsa?" Marcus said as he noticed her red eyes.

"I belong to Sol now Marcus." Elsa laughed darkly. "Why would I waste my time with a weak mortal like you?"

"Elsa hes done something to you." Marcus said as he held out his hand. "Come with me, I'll make things right." Elsa pondered for a minute.

"No." She said as she slapped Marcus across the face leaving a red mark.

"Dear didn't he deny you satisfaction? Didn't he leave you when you tried to apologize?" Sol asked Elsa.

"Yes he did." Elsa said as she began to conjure something from her hand. Outside the dome, Eli had placed Anna behind a tree.

"You'll be safe her." Eli said.

"Eli." Anna said. "Please save Elsa, hes done something to her!"

"I will." Eli said taking her hand. "We will save her don't worry!"

"Thank you." Anna said closing her eyes as two Arendelle medics came to treat her. Eli looked back at the dome and saw Elsa advancing on Marcus.

"Shit!" Eli said as he sprinted back there.

"Elsa what are you doing?" Marcus said backing up.

"You held me back you little worm." Elsa screamed. "You would not satisfy me and when I tried to apologize you left me!"

"Elsa I'm sorry!" Marcus said. "You have to fight him Elsa, he's controlling you!"

"I've heard enough out of you." Elsa said darkly as she raised her hand. "Time for you to die!" Marcus knew he would never move in time. Time seemed to slow down as a sharp icicle sprouted from her hand and made its way to him.

"NOOOO!" Eli yelled as he knocked Marcus out of the way. Eli suddenly felt a sharp pain as he looked down and saw his gut had been impaled.

"Come my dear, we are done here." Sol said as he put his arm around Elsa who gave a satisfied smile and laugh as she left. Sol's hand went down to Elsa's behind where he gave a tight squeeze causing her to yelp.

"Oh you naughty boy." She said.

"Just wait till we get back to the castle." Sol said running his tongue up her cheek. "Fire and Ice shall become one!" He said as the two levitated off into the distance. Arendelle's army had pushed the enemy back and when the enemy saw Sol with Elsa they knew it was time to retreat. Marcus had recovered from his hit to the ground and saw Eli with a bloody icicle sticking out of his gut.

"ELI!" Marcus screamed as he ran to his friend who was coughing up blood. Fear and pain were in Eli's eyes as tears rolled down his face.

"Oh it hurts!" Eli grunted. Marcus grabbed his friends hand and held it tight.

"Why did you do that you stupid idiot?" Marcus said choking up.

"Its what friends do." Eli said as cried out in pain. "Oh God it hurts so bad!"

"Dammit Eli." Marcus said as tears rolled down his face.

"You got to save her bud, you love her. Don't let her go." Eli said weakly. Marcus squeezed Eli's hand as he slowly felt Eli's grip loosening.

"Eli? Eli?" Marcus said as he fell to the ground crying and whimpering. Tears stung his eyes as he closed his eyes shut. Marcus looked over to Eli and saw his once lively eyes were now lifeless. Eli's hand now slipped from Marcus'. Marcus brought his fingers up and closed Eli's still open eyes. Marcus pulled the icicle from Eli's body and threw it to the ground. Marcus then picked up Eli's body and carried it outside.

"When one man falls." Marcus recited as he choked up. "His brothers carry him home!"

"Private Samson what is goin-" Grant said as he saw Marcus holding Eli's bloodied body. Grant sighed as he took his cover off. Anna had awoken and saw the scene and tears stung her eyes. Anna slowly walked up to Marcus and embraced him in a hug. He cried into her shoulder as her tears ran down her face. All soldiers present lowered their heads in reverence.

"Godspeed Corporal." Grant said as he delivered a salute to Eli's dead body.

"It's okay Marcus, there's nothing we can do." Anna said sweetly still holding Marcus.

"Yes there is." Marcus said raising his head with pure rage coming from his eyes.

**Damn I teared up at the last part. Well Marcus is certainly in a pickle isn't he? Please leave lots of juicy reviews and I'll leave you lots of juicy chapters!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Despite the enemy being held back there was no joyous celebration of victory. No feasts nor fireworks, the only sound was the sound of bagpipes as the dead were placed into coffins. Johanssen felt his whole battle was a failure as the Queen was lost. Marcus ran his fingers up and down Eli's coffin. Marcus felt a new pain strike him. He truly was alone now. Family and friends all dead and the woman he loved now being mentally poisoned by this fiery demon.

"I'll see you again my friend." Marcus said lowering his head. "I never got to say thank you, so thanks for everything." Marcus turned and left as the Bishop came to bless the body. What a real shit-show this whole thing had been. He failed Elsa, he shuddered to think what that sick bastard was doing with her right not. He saw Anna standing in a corner wiping a tear from her eye. She was the closest person Marcus had now so he walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry about your friend." Anna said. "He was a brave man."

"This is all my fault." Marcus said falling to his knees. "I did this."

"How can you say that?" Anna yelled. "You couldn't have prevented this!"

"Yes I could have, it was wrong of me to deprive your sister like that." Marcus said. "I should have at least left her so she could get satisfaction from someone else. And now because of that I lost her and my best friend."

"You did the right thing Marcus, my mama and papa always told us no sex till marriage." Anna said. "I know that demon had something to do with it!"

"She killed Eli." Marcus said out of nowhere. "She killed my best friend."

"You know it wasn't her fault Marcus!" Anna said. "She was being controlled, she would NEVER hurt anyone!"

"When I find this demon I will send him back to Hell." Marcus said as General Grant rode up on his horse.

"Samson we need to talk." Grant said dismounting. "First my condolences for your friend, he was a fine soldier."

"Thank you sir." Marcus said.

"Second," Grant said sighing. "You and I are all thats left."

"What do you mean sir?" Marcus asked.

"Our entire Regiment was wiped out, Peggy, Eli, everyone is dead." Grant said. This hit Marcus hard, how could fate be so cruel to allow him to live and his friends to die. He couldn't believe Peggy of all people was killed. "Our ships are also all sunk, America's presence here has been wiped off the face of the Earth."

"What do we do sir?" Marcus asked.

"Wait for reinforcements." Grant said. "You fought well today son, I will put in a good word at Washington."

"Thank you sir." Marcus said. On the bay, Kristoff's ship came to dock. It had lost two of its masts and was littered with holes from enemy fire. Seven of its crew had been killed. Kristoff was tired from battle but knew the minute this ship was fixed he would set sail again to find Anna. Once the ship docked he hobbled off and made his way to the castle. He saw the thousands of coffins lining the streets. The smell of rotting flesh still evident in the air. Kristoff rubbed his eyes, in times like this he wished he remained an ice harvester. He came to a large tent where the wounded were being brought. He needed a quick bandage for the wound when the sword grazed him. He entered and saw buckets of blood from amputations. When he looked up he thought he was hallucinating, he rubbed his eyes and looked again and he knew she was there. Anna held the wounded man's hand as the doctors peeled away his skin to remove shrapnel. The man moaned in pain as Anna placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You fought well, I am so proud of you." Anna said as she released the mans hand and walked to the next wounded man. When she looked up she swore she saw a familiar unmanly blonde set of hair. She looked again and saw Kristoff standing there. The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before running to each other. Anna jumped into his arms crying as he caught her. He held her tight with the intention of never letting go. Anna buried her face into his chest and let tears fall.

"It's okay I got you." Kristoff said as he walked her out of the tent. "I thought I lost you!"

"I thought I lost you! I already lost Elsa!" Anna cried. This caught Kristoff off guard. Since he was at sea he did not see what happened to Elsa.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Kristoff asked.

"He took her, he possessed her and made her kill Marcus' best friend. He ran off with her." Anna cried. "I've lost her again." Kristoff wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We will get her back, I promise you." He said running his hand through her hair. Marcus had walked to the armory and began pulling out weapons. He grabbed dual pistols which he placed in his coat. He grabbed a long sharp sword and sheathed it. He pulled out four daggers and placed them in numerous places on his uniform. He than grabbed a musket with a packet of lead balls.

"Might I ask what you are doing in my armory?" Marcus spun around and saw Johanssen standing there.

"I'm going after her, don't try to stop me." Marcus said as he tried to walk through but was stopped by Johanssens arm.

"You are going to get killed, you cannot defeat them. They control fire and ice, you would burn or freeze before you even got close." Johanssen pointed out.

"I don't care if I die, there is nothing left for me here." Marcus said grimly. Johanssen sighed, it truly was a cruel act of fate that such bad things befell this young man.

"Listen, I am not speaking to you as a general but as a husband." Johanseen said. "I someone took my wife you can be damned sure I would go to Hell and g back to get her but getting yourself killed will not help."

"What would you have me do?" Marcus yelled throwing his hands up. "Sit her and do nothing while he has his way with her."

"No, but you need a plan. If anything my time in the army has taught me it is that failure to plan is planning to fail.' Johanssen said. "Elsa is like a daughter to me, I want her back but we need a plan."

"Alright, you win." Marcus said.

* * *

In the heart of the volcano, Sol returned with Elsa. Sol's hand continued to rub her behind giving a tight squeeze now and then. The two stepped on to an elevated platform in front of Sol's army. Casualties were relatively low and most ships survived. It truly was a glorious day. Sure Sol lost Inferno but he could easily be replaced.

"I bring good news!" Sol yelled. "Our Queen has come! Let this world be turned with fire and ice!" The crowd cheered as Sol pulled Elsa into a kiss. Their tongues wrestled each other as a small bit of steam was released from Sol's fiery mouth and Elsa's icy mouth combining. The two parted as Sol stared into her dark eyes.

"Come my queen, so we may satisfy your thirst." Sol said leading Elsa to his private bedroom. It was very large, it had a large bed with numerous dressers and weapons hanging off the walls. On one wall it had thick glass with a lava fall on the other side. It was painted bright colors of red and yellow. Elsa admired the room as she felt Sol pressing his lips against hers. Elsa let out a lustful moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands caressed her behind and her breasts as she let out a gasp. She began rocking her hips against him as he threw her on the bed. There was no love, nor passion in this ritual, only desire and lust. After claiming her virginity, Sol rested on his bed happy with himself, Elsa lie next to him covered with sweat and his seed. It was a disgusting perverted sight really. He really did not care for the Ice-Witch, all that mattered to him where her powers and her looks. He relished the look on the americans face when he took control of her. He turned over and fell asleep, as powerful as he was he was still mortal and required rest from the long day.

"Are you satisfied my lord?" Elsa asked. Her once beautiful hair now rustled and dirty. Red marks around her neck and scratches across her body proof of the fury of Sol's desire.

"Yes my queen." Sol said. "Get some sleep, taking this world will be a big task."

* * *

"Marcus." Kristoff said coming up to him. "I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Marcus demanded. intrigued as Anna came next to him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kristoff said. "I have to show you."

"This better not be a joke, I don't have time for any bullshit." Marcus threatened.

"Just trust me." Kristoff said. Marcus looked to Anna who nodded her head. The three boarded Kristoff's sled as Sven carried them off to a place both Kristoff and Anna knew all too well. Marcus would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy the view. The way Arendelle looked snuggled into the coast was beautiful.

"Do you really think he can fix this?" Anna asked.

"Pabbie has been on this earth for several lifetimes. If anyone knows what to do it is him." Kristoff said as Sven pulled up to familiar valley. Marcus stepped off the sled and looked around for a shed or cabin but saw nothing.

"Who are we supposed to meet?" Marcus demanded in a harsh voice. Kristoff and Anna frowned, Marcus had become much angrier and colder since the battle. Anna knew it was because of losing Eli and Elsa.

"My family." Kristoff said as he walked over to a bunch of rocks. "Hey guys how are you doing? Wow is that you? You lost all that baby weight!' Marcus stared in absolute shock as this man talked to rocks? This is what he dragged him out here for? He then saw Anna begin talking to rocks as well.

"Are you two out of your minds?" Marcus yelled. "Please tell you didn't drag me out here to talk to rocks!" Marcus then tripped as the rocks began moving underneath him. He cursed as his ass hit the ground hard. He looked to see the rocks began to stand up? He rubbed his eyes and looked again, his eyes were not deceiving him, these rocks were alive!

"KRISTOFF!" They all yelled jumping on him. Kristoff laughed as little ones jumped on him.

"Oh my poor baby!" One of the rock creature said going up to Kristoffs leg. "Who did this to you?"

"Its okay ma, it was for a greater cause!" Kristoff said kissing the rock creature on the cheek. Anna giggled as the children rocks ran up to her to play with her braids. This was too much for Marcus and he fired his pistol in the air.

"What is going on here?" He yelled. "Why are these rocks talking?"

"They aren't rock, they're trolls." Kristoff said. "They raised me when I was younger."

"I'll be damned." Marcus said. "Well we didn't come out here for nothing! What's your big plan?"

"Where is grandpabbie?" Kristoff asked a large stone rolled towards him and stood up. He was an elder looking one, covered in moss and other flora. He spoke with wisdom and authority.

"Ah your highness." Pabbie said bowing to Anna.

"You don't have to bow to me Pabbie." Anna said.

"You are the Queen's sister, a Princess! Speaking of which." Pabbie said. "How is dear Elsa, last I heard she was controlling her powers quite well."

"Thats what we are here for." Marcus said stepping in.

"Who are you friend?" Pabbie asked.

"This is Marcus Samson, he is my sisters lover." Anna said introducing him. Pabbie walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"I thank you for being there for Elsa, she needs someone to love in her life." Pabbie said. "Now what is it you seek?"

"Elsa was taken." Marcus said. "By a man called Lord Sol." Upon saying his name the entire troll family froze and Pabbie put a hand to his heart.

"Did you say 'Lord Sol'?" Pabbie asked. Marcus nodded his head. "Oh no."

"What?" Marcus asked. "What is wrong?"

"Take a seat lad, this is going to take a while." Pabbie said as he began to narrate his story. "A long time ago there was a great warrior named Dante Solanio. He was a gifted soldier. Strong, fast, agile, and very tough. He slew thousands of enemies and became the talk of Europe during his time. From a young age, he loved war. He learned how to use a sword and bow and arrow and by the time he was twelve he could defeat grown men in duels. A masters strategist as well made him a deadly person. At first he was a righteous and merciful man, but soon the power and fame got to him. He wanted to be the perfect soldier, to perfect the art of combat and killing. So he made a deal with the devil, he would give his soul to the devil in exchange for the devil removing his heart. Upon his heart being removed he became cold and so evil. He killed even children without mercy, the devil granted him powers over hellfire. Some say that Sol is the physical embodiment of the devil on earth."

"How do I save Elsa?" Marcus asked.

"Explain to me exactly what he did." Pabbie said.

"Sol made her kiss him." Anna said. "He was about to kill me and would only spare me if Elsa kissed him. When he kissed her, she changed..."

"I fear for Elsa." Pabbie said.

"Why? What did he do to her?" Marcus yelled.

"He drew out her evil." Pabbie said. "Elsa is a very sweet and kind woman but even she has some small hints of evil in her. Her fear of her powers and her isolation only made this evil stronger and when Sol kissed her, he released that evil till it now controls the woman you knew."

"No."Anna gasped as she began to cry. Kristoff walked up to her and hugged her.

"Please, how do I save her?" Marcus asked.

"I'm afraid I have little experience in the dark magic of Sol. All I can tell you is that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Pabbie said.

"Do you know where he took her?" Kristoff asked.

"I can view her through this." Pabbie said pulling out a crystal ball. "I should warn you thought, you may not like what you see." He placed it on the ground and waved his stony hand over it as he chanted words in the troll language. An image sparked to life and Marcus saw a large volcano, The image spun till it showed Elsa with Sol in bed. Marcus wanted to vomit seeing Sol have his way with her. Anna had to shut her eyes as Sol violated her in so many disgusting ways. Marcus could not contain his anger. Seeing Elsa with another man doing such things made him hurt, his only relief was knowing that she wasn't in control of herself.

"I can't watch anymore." Marcus said putting his hand over his eyes. "Do you know the way to that volcano?"

"Tis very far north of here." Pabbie said. "You will know when you see it, that mountain never sleeps. Fire and ash constantly roaring from its heart."

"Thank you." Marcus said going to Kristoff and Anna. "I will get your sister back, even if it means sacrificing my own life."

"We are coming with you!" Anna said.

"Absolutely not." Marcus said. "This is between me and her."

"Shes my sister!" Anna cried. "I have every right to be there as you!"

"Anna." Marcus said putting his hands on her shoulders. "You saw what he made her to do to Eli, she WILL kill you. I can't have to worry about you while I try to take down Sol. Same for you Kristoff, the two of you are not in any physical condition to dodge fireballs or ice blasts."

"I have to do something!" Anna cried. "Please Marcus, I want my sister back."

"Alright." Marcus said. "You two can come with me on the ship there. But when time comes for me to face them, I need to do it alone. It is going to take every fiber of my being to survive this and I can not have to watch out for your backs too."

"Thank you Marcus." Anna said throwing her arms around him. "My sister is so lucky to have someone like you."

* * *

Grant sat in his office alone thinking about how it all went so wrong. All he wanted was to just come her, set up trade, and leave. But NO! Someone had to get uppity and attack them! Grant pulled his hands through his hair, he could not believe it! Eli, Peggy, all of his men were dead! Grant had lost thousands of men during the war but this time made it hurt more since this was meant to be a peaceful mission. Grant felt he had failed everyone of his men. He needed some relief from this. He walked outside and took out a clay pipe he bought in town a few days ago. He packed it with tobacco and lit up a match. He puffed on the tobacco and tasted the sweet smoke as it filled his mouth. He smoked the pipe as he looked over the horizon when he spotted ships. He immediately reached for his scope praying it was not the enemy again. He looked up and down the ship and saw U.S flags atop the masts.

"About time." Grant said smiling. Finally some good news!

* * *

"P-p-p-please! I d-d-didnt mean to offend y-" An elderly man said as she fell to his knees in front of Elsa. He had said something about 'not liking the cold' and Elsa did not take kindly to it.

"Too late peasent, feel my power!" Elsa roared as she fired a bolt of snow at him which trapped him in a block of ice. His terrified expression still engraved on his face. Elsa laughed as she walked over and tipped the stature over shattering into a thousand pieces. Sol smiled darkly, she had even more hidden evil in here than he thought. This was the seventh person she had executed today alone.

"Now how are we supposed to rule a kingdom if you keep killing all our subjects?" Sol asked.

"Have you ever read Machiavelli my lord?" Elsa asked. "Tis better to be feared than loved."

"Is it now?" Sol asked.

"Love makes one weak, I was held back by it till you showed me the way my lord." Elsa said placing her hands on his chest. Her hands ran down until it reached his groin where she felt a hardening member.

"You are the best queen I could have asked for!" He said as he threw her on the couch and used his magic to lock the doors.

**Thanks for all your reviews! They really do help in motivation!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Grant went out to the docks to meet the incoming american ships. This truly was a sight for sore eyes. As the ships got closer, he saw there were even more than he requested. The first ship came to dock and began offloading troops and supplies.

"Good morning sir!" A young Captain said saluting.

"Where is the commanding officer Captain?" Grant asked returning the salute. The captain stepped aside to reveal the last person Grant ever expected to see.

"General Lee." Grant said with both disdain and respect. "This is quite a surprise."

"The pleasure is all mine General." Lee said. "The war is over, we are both sons of the same nation once again, can there be a peace between us?"

"Well normally I'd be more reluctant but I really could use some help right now. In the end we both were simply men serving our country." Grant said extending his arm out to Lee. Lee smiled as the two men shook hands.

"President Johnson and congress have declared war on this enemy. I have ten thousand men with me with fifty more on the way." Lee said.

"Good, I've seen what these bastards are capable of, we will need all the help we can get." Grant said.

* * *

Marcus decided there was only one place that could soothe his pain at this point. He made his way to the chapel to pray. He instantly felt better upon entering the Holy House. The smell of incense and the sight of low dimming candles emitted an atmosphere of peace. Marcus looked up at the statue of Jesus as He hung on the cross.

"Please Lord." Marcus said falling to his knees. "Please help me save her, even if it means my own life, I will do anything. She is so innocent, I can't let him hurt her. Please God, please.. I love her..." He said as he began to choke up. Marcus silently cried until he felt a hand gently lay on his shoulder.

"Bishop!" Marcus said standing up. "I did not see you there."

"Marcus, I have seen many couples together in my life. Most were together for money, arranged marriage, lust, and other bad reasons. But what I just heard was such powerful love. You really do care for her don't you?" Skiffsgard asked.

"More than my own life." Marcus said. "Bishop, while I am here, can I make a confession?"

"Of course my boy." Skiffsgard said sitting next to him. "What is it you wish to confess?"

"A couple days ago I was with Elsa, she was very distressed because of her sister getting captured. I was laying in bed with her to comfort her and I led her on by kissing her which almost led to sex." Marcus said ashamed. "What happened to her is because of me."

"Oh lad you did nothing wrong." Skiffsgard said with a smile. "You knew things were going to far and you stopped. To stop during the fire of such passion is a very difficult thing to do. Although Elsa did fail to restrain herself, she cannot be blamed as all of us are victim to the sin of lust."

"Wait how did you know about her not restraining herself?" Marcus asked.

"She came crying up to me begging for forgiveness." Skiffsgard said. "She felt so horrible about what happened. She was so scared you would never forgive her. I told her although God has forgiven her in His infinite mercy, whether or not you would forgive her is up to you. So I ask you Marcus, do you truly forgive her?"

"I do." Marcus said. "I know she never intended for it to happen."

"You know Marcus I have heard about what this Lord Sol can do." Skiffsgard said. "He has the devils blessing and can call up hellfire to be at his side. If you go there, Elsa and Sol WILL kill you."

"What can I do then?" Marcus asked. "I cannot defeat the power of fire and ice, nothing can."

"The Power of God can." Skiffsgard said standing up. "Follow me." Marcus followed Skiffsgard to a door which was behind the alter. Skiffsgard opened it and Marcus saw a long spirals staircase leading down. Skiffsgard grabbed a torch and the two descended.

"What is it I seek?" Marcus asked.

"In this cellar lie some very powerful artifacts. One of which I believe will help you." Skiffsgard said as they came to a locked door. Skiffsgard pulled out a key and opened the door. Inside was a single table surrounded by torches. Marcus looked and saw a set of armor, a sword, and a shield on the table, it had a large white clothe with a red cross.

"Crusader armor?" Marcus said. "Bishop, the crusades are shame on the churchs history. How can this help me?"

"Tis not crusader armor, this armor is very old." Skiffsgard said. "It was forged in the fires of the New Temple in Jerusalem. It contains metals that were said to have been blessed by Saint Peter. It was brought here when the Vatican heard of Queen Elsa's powers in the event she was cursed by the devil. Do you see that red cross?"

"Yes it looks like... blood?" Marcus said as he picked it up and examined it.

"That is the actual Blood of Christ." Skiffsgard said. "It was wiped across the cross after He was take down." Upon hearing this Marcus quickly placed the armor down.

"Bishop, you can not honestly think I am worthy enough to wear such a holy relic." Marcus said.

"Of course, no man is worthy." SKiffsgard said. "Marcus I have never before in my life came across a man as devoted and spiritual as you. Your love for Elsa is so strong I can feel it. Only those who are true at heart can face Sol and expect to win. I have seen the goodness in your heart and I bless you to wear this armor in the name of God."

"I do not know what to say." Marcus said flabbergasted.

"Put on the armor child." Skiffsgard said. Marcus nodded as he slipped on the chainmail under suit. He put on the armor piece by piece and then picked up the sword and shield in his hands.

"Now kneel before the cross." Skiffsgard said as Marcus fell to his knee in front of the cross on the table. "By the power invested in me from The Most High, I bless you in the Name of the Father, and The Son, and The Holy Spirit."

"Amen." Marcus said as he slowly stood back up.

"That shield will block Sol's fire. That sword will pierce his hellish skin." Skiffsgard said. "Keep in mind though you are not invincible, you must have faith."

"Thank you Bishop." Marcus said standing. "I will bring her back.

* * *

Sol was beginning to grow tired of Elsa being so clingy. Despite the evil within her powers having control over her, she still retained much of her old personality, including her clinginess. She always wanted to be by him, not that he minded at first because of all the sex but now it was getting to him. Oh well he didn't need to act like he loved her much longer, only until he figured out how to siphon her powers into him. A sick cruel thought came into his head as he called her over. Maybe after this she would leave him alone for a bit.

"Elsa." He called.

"Yes my love?" Elsa said coming to his side. Sol smiled as he chanted a dark spell in a forgotten language. Elsa's eyes momentarily turned back to blue as she had control again.

"YOU!" Elsa yelled jumping back in fear. "How did I? What did you?"

"Oh my dear, you agreed to marry me see?" Sol said holding up a ring made of ice. Elsa slowly looked down and saw a fiery ring on her finger. Suddenly all her memories flushed back. When she tried to kill Marcus and killed Eli.

"No.." She said falling over. "I couldn't have."

"It's true and as for that american boy." Sol said grinning underneath his mask. "He killed himself out of grief but not before saying how he hated you and that you truly are a monster." Elsa's heart and spirit were breaking. Sol smiled as he fed off her fear and guilt.

"You're lying!" Elsa cried as icicles formed around her but melted immediately due to the heat.

"Am I? You tried to kill him and then you murdered his best friend. How could anyone love you after that?" Sol asked. Elsa let out a somber painful cry that was heard across the castle. Elsa didn't want to live anymore, she wanted to die. She looked at the firepit in the distance and wondered how long it would take her to burn to death. Sol saw the look on her face as she stared at the firepit and knew what she was thinking. He quickly grabbed her and kissed her again before her powers died along with her. Her eyes turned red again as she fell under his control. Despite being under evil influence again, she was still shaken up for reasons she did not know.

"You don't look so good maybe you should go rest." Sol said sweetly.

"I think so too." Elsa said as she walked away.

"Finally some damn peace." Sol said as made his way to his study.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff sat outside arguing with each other. Kristoff was about ready to blow a gasket. Why couldn't she just get it?

"Kristoff I can't leave her!" Anna cried.

"I know you love her Anna but Marcus is right, we will only get in the way! You've never been in combat before and I can't even run!" Kristoff countered. Why was she being so damned stubborn?

"I never knew you to be a coward." Anna said coldly. Those words really stung Kristoff.

"I'm a coward?" He said lifting his prosthetic leg. "Please look at what used to be my leg and tell me I'm a coward! Why am I coward for wanting to protect you?"

"I'm sorry Kristoff." Anna said as she gave him a tight hug. "I love her, I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"So does Marcus, and he has more reason to hate Sol that any of us." Kristoff said. "He won't leave Elsa I promise you that."

"How do you know?" Anna asked.

"Because when you love someone you will do literally anything for them. Like how you sacrificed yourself to save Elsa from Hans." Kristoff said.

"Or when you carried me all the way down the mountain during that storm." Anna said smiling. The two were interrupted when the doors opened and there they saw Marcus clad in ancient shining armor. His once innocent young eyes now carrying a look of sole determination.

"Marcus?" Anna said not recognizing him.

"I'm leaving tonight to go get Elsa. Tell the generals to organize their men." Marcus said without emotion.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff said. "I can't just order a general to do something like that!"

"Fine, I will." He said making his way to the castle.

* * *

Johanssen, Grant, and Lee discussed their plans in the war room. Johanssen was hesitant to trust Lee at first but found him to be a rather remarkable man.

"I think we should move three regiments to the north whe-" Lee began to say as Marcus burst in through the doors. The three generals looked in shock and confusion.

"Ready the troops, we attack now." Marcus said.

"Excuse me Private!" Grant said emphasizing Marcus' rank. "You are speaking to officers!"

"Well then I guess you don't want to know where Sol is hiding." Marcus said. This got their attention.

"Wait!" Johanssen said. "Please explain!"

"I met with an old sage in the woods who like Elsa has magical abilities. He showed me where Sol's lair is. It is up north on a remote archipelego, the mountain where he lives never sleeps and fire and ash burn at all times." Marcus said.

"And you plan to attack him?" Grant asked. 'What good are flesh and blood against fire and ice?"

"Leave Sol and Elsa to me." Marcus said. "The army would only have to fight against his followers."

"And I suppose you think you are invincible then." Lee said. "Tell, what good is ancient armor that can't even stop bullets going to do against fire and ice?"

"This is no regular armor sir." Marcus said grabbing Grant's pistol.

"Hey!" Grant said. What do you think you are doing?" Marcus aimed the pistol directly at his own chest and fired. The generals shrieked at Marcus' apparent suicide. They were shocked to see him still standing. They looked to see the bullet had literally crumbled trying to penetrate the armor.

"What is that armor made of?" Lee asked shocked.

"Regular metals sir." Marcus said. "It is not what is made of but how it was made."

"Explain." Johanssen ordered.

"This armor was forged in the Temple of Jerusalem thousands of years ago. The metal was blessed by Saint Peter and this red cross you see." Marcus said pointing to the red cross on his chest. "Is the actual Blood of Christ from the cross."

"Normally I'd say you have gone crazy." Grant said. "But no armor, not even modern armor, could have stopped a bullet at such close range."

"What is your plan?" Johanssen asked.

"I will save Elsa and kill Sol, then have you will destroy his army and his fortress." Marcus said.

"You make it sound as if this is an everyday task." Lee said. "Have you taken into account the heavy loss of life on our side?"

"With all due respect sir, if we don't do something now. Sol will literally conquer the world." Marcus said. "With Elsa at his side he will be unstopable."

"Very well." Grant said. "We will attack."

"General are you serious?" Lee asked. "It will take days before we can mobilize everyone."

"Than we better get started now." Johanssen said. "Gentlemen, its time we took the fight to them."

**You know the drill, read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"All hands on deck, we are moving out!" An american captain yelled to his men as troops began going onto the ship. The order had been given and with the forty ships they had left, they were loading on twenty thousand troops. Grant and Lee ran around supervising the whole operation.

"When will the rest arrive?" Grant asked.

"I received word they are almost here" Lee said.

"We need to have them meet us there." Grant said as he walked over to cage contained birds. He pulled out a paper and and wrote a small message on there. He attached it to the birds leg and let the bird fly. Grant prayed the bird would find the fleet.

"So private, where is this place at?" Lee asked Marcus in the war room. Marcus pulled out a map of northern Europe and pointed to Norway. "We are here." Marcus said pointing to Arendelle's location. "We travel north to here." He said moving his finger to a small chain of islands. "Here is where we must go."

"That small chain of islands?" Grant said. "Thats where his hideout is?"

"Yes sir." Marcus said. "I must make my way to the ship."

"Dismissed." Grant said. Marcus nodded and walked out. He walked through the castle hallways and walked past Elsa's room. His heart ached upon seeing the empty room. He debated whether or not to go in. It would be an invasion of his privacy but he wanted to grab something that was hers so he could hold onto a part of her. He walked in and saw the room the same way he left it a few nights ago. Sheets rustled but aside from that mostly untouched. Marcus noticed a wooden cross on her nightstand. He walked over and saw it was the cross he gave her. Marcus held the cross tightly and let tears flow, this was the last piece of his Elsa he had left. He put the cross around his neck and then left the room. He made his way outside as the troops were mostly ready to go. He bumped into Kristoff and Anna.

"Marcus we are-" Anna began to say.

"I know I know, I said you could come along on the ship. Besides I've seen how stubborn you are, there is no stopping you." Marcus said smiling for the first time in a long while. Anna returned the smile as the three boarded the ship. Within a few minutes, all the troops had been loaded and ships began to leave port and set sail. Marcus got onto the top deck of the flagship and looked out into the horizon. Sailors cursed and sang as they manned the sails for the voyage. The sea began to become choppy as people on the ships were thrown around the deck. Marcus did not move from his spot, all his being was concentrated on how he was going to get Elsa back. He closed his eyes as he thought back to all the good moments he had with her. When he first bumped into her, their date in town, their first kiss. Marcus could almost hear her sweet voice and smell the rosy fragrance of her hair. He was so lost in the moment that he forgot he was on the ship and when he opened his eyes, he frowned to see Elsa was not with him. When he got her back he would never leave her side again, he would love her all the days of her life and would protect her from anything or anyone that ever tried to hurt her.

"Marcus?" Johanssen asked coming up to Marcus as the sea began to calm down. The deck was moist from water splatter and the salty scent was evident in the air.

"Yes sir?" Marcus asked.

"Listen, if you can't save Elsa." Johanssen said. "She told me she would rather die than be controlled."

"NO! I will NOT kill her!" Marcus cried horrified he would even suggest a thing.

"Marcus its not always a fairytale ending, not everyone has a happily ever after." Johanssen said.

"I will not kill her because I WILL save her." Marcus said. "She's too good of a woman to be his slave."

"Listen I do appreciate everything you have done for Elsa." Johanssen said. "When her parents died, I was like a father figure to her and Anna. I remember when she was a little girl and would come up running to me yelling 'Uncle Erik!' and would wrap her arms around my leg. I want that innocent girl back, I want my little Elsa back."

"By my honor and my heart, I will come out of that mountain with her or I will not come out at all." Marcus said.

"I pray it does not come to that." Johanssen said. "You should get some rest, the battle you are about to partake in will be no small task." Marcus actually was feeling rather tired. He accepted Johanssen's offer and went below deck onto a hammock. He closed his eyes as the sea rocked him to sleep. He knew this was going to be the hardest battle he had ever he would give to have Eli, Obi, and Jonah as his back again.

* * *

Anna leaned over the side of the boat as Kristoff pulled her back. Anna and seasickness were like water and oil. Kristoff wished he could do something to help her but all he could do was wait while the illness ran its course.

"I-I think, t-thats all of it." Anna said in a raspy voice. Her abdominal muscles burned from the process and the foul taste of vomit was still in her mouth. Anna fell back into Kristoff's arms who held her tight. Kristoff looked lovingly into her eyes, she looked so fragile right now. He couldn't imagine ever losing her. He pulled her head against his chest and ran his hand through her hair. He wondered how Marcus could stand not having Elsa with him. Kristoff shuddered at the thought and rocked Anna in his arms to calm her down. He hated Sol, Sol had hurt Anna so bad and Kristoff was intent on making him pay. Kristoff knew that as much as he hated Sol, Marcus despised him a hundred times more. Kristoff picked up Anna who had fallen asleep in his arms and carried her to a hammock where the two of them fell asleep together.

* * *

Elsa let out a moan as Sol pushed himself inside of her. Sol left numerous bite marks and scratches on her neck and back as he pulled himself out and released himself covering Elsa with it. Elsa moaned as the warm fluid landed on her face and body. Sol smiled as he collapsed down onto the bed. How had this american boy resisted Elsa's body? Sol chuckled at the boy's idiocy to turn down such a curvy woman. He wondered what had happened to the american, he had figured he might have killed himself over depression.

"Love?" Elsa called out reaching to him.

"What do you want?" Sol asked annoyed. Despite the great sex this woman was so aggravating.

"I just want to talk." She said.

"You want to waste my time with talk?" Sol yelled as he swung his hand and struck her directly in the face giving her a black eye. Elsa yelped as she fell down and covered her eye. Sol looked down at her, she looked so pathetic. She was naked, covered in his seed, and had a black eye. What a weakling. Elsa being under his spell, paid no heed to the hit and simply got back up.

"My apologies." Elsa said expressionless. Sol groaned as he left the room but not before pushing her to the ground resulting in a loud smack and another yelp from Elsa. Sol did not care for her, he did not care if she was in pain, all he wanted was her powers and once he got them, she would burn. Sol left his room and headed to his personal war room where he planned all of his assaults. In the room were his top commanders who bowed once he entered.

"My lord." One said as he stood back up. "What is your plan."

"Now that I have the Ice-Witch under my control I will destroy this world nation by nation. Starting with the one that has caused me the most setbacks." Sol said.

"Where would that be?" The commander asked.

"America." Sol said shooting a bolt of fire at the location of the U.S on his map.

* * *

The sun had set and moon and stars were out and about. The sea was very calm, so calm it was practically a flat surface. A light but strong wind blew the ships towards their locations. Marcus had awoken from his sleep feeling much better. He went out on the deck and took in the sight of all the stars across the endless horizon.

"Quite a view." Grant said walking up behind him.

"Sir!" Marcus said throwing up a salute.

"At ease." Grant said. "The sea is quiet tonight."

"The calm before the storm sir." Marcus said.

"Indeed." Grant said taking a puff of his pipe and letting the smoke blow away. "You really have outdone yourself private, I am very proud."

"Thank you sir." Marcus said.

"Which is why I am confident of what I am about to give you." Grant said reaching into his pockets and pulling out a small strap that had two silver bars on both ends. "_Captain _Samson"

"Sir I don't know what to say." Marcus said holding the insignia strap. "But what about all the other ranks? I can't go from private to captain!"

"Son you have shown tremendous courage and skill. Take it from when I say you have earned this rank." Grant said. "When you face Sol and Elsa will be a great trial but I know you will win."

"Why do you say that sir?" Marcus asked.

"Because we are americans, we don't know when to quit." Grant chuckled. Marcus chuckled as well. They weren't kidding when they say laughter is the best medicine. Marcus looked out into the horizon and saw a bright flash of red. His expression darkened as he realized it was the mountain.

"Something wrong." Grant asked.

"We are here." Marcus said putting his helmet on and drawing his sword.

**REally short chapter but believe me when I say the next one will be the great battle!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Man those guns!" A captain called out as troops rushed to get the cannons armed and manned for combat. Soldiers were woken up in order to get ready and ready their weapons. The once calm sea began to stir up as strong winds kicked in. Marines began loading onto rowboats to storm the beach of the fortress. They were about a mile offshore. It was a very large island with no trees or any greenage. It was all black from the soot and ash, a massive volcano fired lave and smoke into the air covering the land in a darkness. A large fort was visible around the coastline and a large castle could be seen at pit of the volcano. The ships call aligned their cannons so they were pointed at the fort.

"Lets get some payback." Johanssen said. "FIRE!"

"FIRE!" Grant yelled.

"FIRE!" Lee roared. The once silent night lit up in sound as the fury of hundreds of cannons fired. Explosions were heard as fortifications of stone were blown to bits. Rowboats carrying Marines made their way to the shore. Marcus jumped overboard and began to swim towards land. The heavy armor making it difficult for him to swim but his fear for Elsa overpowered his body's screaming protest. Sol was awoken by a servant who came barreling into the room.

"MY LORD!" The servant yelled as Sol jolted up. Sol looked at the servant with a fiery gaze intent on burning this man for interrupting his sleep.

"This better be important!" Sol yelled as the room began to heat up.

"We are under attack my lord!" The servant yelled. Sol jumped out of bed and looked out his window where he saw ships firing on his island. Sol clenched is jaw in anger, he would burn all these attackers. He looked at the servant who was just standing there.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? FIGHT BACK!" Sol ordered.

"Yes my lord!" The servant yelled as he ran out of the room. The fort soon became alive as soldiers began manning the shore cannons taht had not yet been destroyed. They aimed the cannons at the incoming rowboats of Marines. The cannons fired as the cannonballs struck the rowboats and killed all who were in them.

"LOOK OUT!" A marine yelled as a cannon struck the boat next to him and killed all who were inside. Marcus saw this and it only reaffirmed his decision against jumping into a rowboat to get to land. He was a much smaller target and was harder to see. Back on the ships, Kristoff cursed himself for bringing Anna with, what was he thinking bringing her to a warzone? He only hoped she would stay put below deck. Little did he know Anna had silently jumped off the ships when no one was looking. She felt bad for leaving Kristoff but she had to try and save her sister. Anna quietly swam to shore while avoiding gunfire. She screamed as she saw a dead body float towards her. She was starting to regret her decision, she was going to get killed out here! She didn't know how to fight! She closed her eyes in fear. NO! She had to be strong for her sister. Anna began swimming towards the shore again with a newfound courage. The first rowboats had made it to shore and began offloading marines. Many were cut down immediately from cannon and musket fire. Body parts literally flew everywhere as the wall of lead shredded all organic material it came across. Marcus had just made it shore and dove to the side as a cannonball struck a few feet behind him. He was dazed from the blast and the world seemed to be going in slow motion around him. He saw marines on fire jumping into the water to quell the flame only to be gunned down. He saw legs and arms being blown into the air from cannons. He looked to his side at a man whose face had caved in and brains were leaking out of his head. Marcus blinked as he came back into real time. He quickly began moving up keeping his shield raised to stop musket fire. He cursed at himself for not bringing a ranged weapon. Salvos of fire from the ships gave the marines on the beach precious time to move up the hill. Fire from shore had sunken two ships and damaged four others. Marcus knew they had to take the beach head before the heavy amounts of soldiers could move in. Right now the small amounts of Marines were doing their best to take this beach. he advanced further up the hill with a squad of soldiers, one fell to gunfire every few seconds. Marcus jumped into a hole created by the cannons to give his legs a rest from treading up this hill with all his armor on. His ears began to ring as cannon struck only a few yards away from him. Suddenly a destroyed body landed next to him. Marcus shrieked as he tried to avoid looking into the mans dying eyes. Marcus looked down the hill and saw only fifty marines had made it up this far. The rest lie dead on the hill or were getting slaughtered as they landed on the beach. Cannonfire from the ships destroyed one of the ledges enemies were firing from. Marcus took this to his advantage and stormed up the hill as fast as he possibly could. The other marines shared his idea as the let out a roar as they charged up the hill. Marcus saw a hole in the beach head and made his way over there. He drew his sword and roared like a mad man as he jumped through the hole and brought his sword down on an enemy cleaving the man in half. Marcus saw atleast fifty enemies running at him but they soon dropped like flies as the other marines entered the hole and fired their muskets. They then drew their swords while the other half took cover to reload their muskets. Marcus charged at an enemy and whacked him in the face with his shield before impaling his gut with his sword. The marines began taking out the men manning the shore cannons which took pressure off the beach allowing for more and more marines to make it up the hill. Marcus continued to clean out the beach head as the last shore cannon was taken out. Marcus pulled his sword out of an enemy and took a seat. He looked down to see the beach had been taken. Now they had to face Sol's massive army on the field behind the beach.

* * *

Anna had made her way through a dead forest which was away from the beachhead and all the fighting. She felt like a coward for not facing the enemy but she was unarmed and not a soldier, there was nothing she could have done to help. She struggled as she tried to move through the sharp dry branches. She hoped Elsa would come back when she saw her sister. Anna had just gotten her sister back and she was not going to lose her again. Anna pulled herself over a ledge when she saw two men in red armor looking right at her.

"Hey you!" They yelled as the ran toward her.

"Oh no!" Anna cried as she looked for something, anything to use as a weapon. As the first man came up to her she brought her leg up and kicked him right in the groin which sent the man to ground howling in pain. Anna smiled at her victory before the other man came up and threw her to the ground hard. Anna cried out as her fragile body hit the stony ground. She tried to get back up but all she saw was the mans fist coming at her before she saw black. Back at the castle, Sol was organizing his army to defend the field once the americans made it there. Sol knew the beach head had fallen and that the americans were on their way. He cursed as he slammed his fist in anger. He could not allow his plan to get ruined! He knew he could go out there and burn their entire army to bits but he knew they had come for Elsa and he had to make sure they did not find her.

"Sir, we found her in the woods." A soldier said dragging Anna who had regained consciousness. Her cheek a dark shade of purple from where she was struck.

"Let me go!" Anna yelled as she thrashed to get free. The two soldiers threw her to the ground. Anna looked up to see Sol looking down at her.

"Oh Anna, its so nice to see you again." Sol said holding out his hand. Anna spit blood as she smacked his hand away in disgust.

"Don't touch you filth." Anna growled. "Give me my sister!"

"Or what?" Sol chuckled. "Oh Elsa!" Anna turned to see her sister walk into the room. Anna felt her heart break at seeing what Sol had done to her. She was wearing an extremely revealing dress that clung very tight to her. Her cleavage showing in full and her breasts were about to pop out. He stomach was showing and her lower dress was cut so short it resembled a pair of underwear. She was covered in bite marks and scratches and she had a black eye.

"Elsa?" Anna said as she started crying. "What has he done to you?" Elsa laughed as she walked up to Anna and slapped her full force in the face. Anna didn't know what hurt more, the slap or the fact it was her own sister who did it. Anna looked up teary eyed with a loving gaze at her sister.

"Elsa please stop this." Anna whimpered. "This isn't you."

"Oh Anna, you always were such a drama queen." Elsa said. "All you ever were was a spare, I am more powerful and more beautiful than you."

"You are right, you always were perfect but I always loved you. I still do." Anna said. Elsa felt herself fall back at this. Sol saw this and gritted his teeth as Elsa came back under his control. Sol groaned, this little brat almost snapped Elsa out of his spell. He had to get rid of her.

"Beat her." Sol said.

"It would be my pleasure." Elsa said smiling as her eyes turned a sick shade of dark blood red.

"Elsa please no!" Anna cried as Elsa delivered a kick to Anna's face. Anna could have fought back but didn't, she loved her sister too much to ever lay a finger on her. Anna crawled up into a ball and cried as Elsa mercilessly beat her senseless.

* * *

Back at the beachhead, all the troops had been unloaded in a total strength of 18,000. Grant knew Sol outnumbered them and hoped that reinforcements would arrive soon. Either way, they had to attack before Sol came out to attack them.

"Grant, you take the left flank. Johanssen you take the right. I will take the one down the middle." Lee said. "We know we are outnumbered one to four so every kill we get helps. My flank will go up the middle and draw out his front forces. After that you two will come from the side and crush them in a bottleneck movement."

"I can see why you graduated West Point without a single demerit." Grant said impressed as Lee's knowledge of warfare. Back on the ship, Kristoff searched everywhere for Anna who had disappeared.

"No no no no NO!" He yelled as he threw a desk in anger. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she would sneak off to find Elsa! Kristoff knew that Sol would make Elsa kill her without hesitation. Kristoff picked up a sword and pistol and made his way to shore. Marcus wiped the blood off of his sword as the remaning 18,000 men were split up into brigades of six thousand men. Grant and Johanssen took their brigades and began going to the left and right while Lee began leading his brigade up the middle. Marcus ran up and joined the middle brigades. They marched though the soot and ash as they approached Sol's castle. They came to a clearing where there was a large field. Marcus could see the mass amount of troops in Sol's army. He wondered how Sol could have gotten so many men to join his evil cause. Lee wasn't going to lie, he was very frightened, they were severely outnumbered and his brigade would take heavy losses by the time Grant and Johanssen came from the sides. The brigade halted when they were no more than a few hundred feet from Sol's army. The two armies stood there starting at each other in silence before a voice yelled from Sol's army. The army of fire let out a deafening cry as they began to march forward. They started off slow but began to pick up speed. The front two ranks of Lee's brigade took aim as the enemy advanced closer. Marcus felt his heart beat faster and faster as the enemy got closer.

"FIRE!" Lee yelled as the first two ranks open fired and brought down hundreds of soldiers. Immediately the front two ranks hit the ground and the next two ranks behind them fired. The process continued until all ranks had fired. The strategy brought down many enemy soldiers and was a huge morale bosterThe american troops quickly got back to their feet and slammed their bayonets into the soldiers who had survived the wall of fire.

"CHARGE!" Lee yelled drawing his sword. The american troops roared with a might so powerful the earth shook. The two armies collided as screams and sword clashing dominated the atmosphere. Marcus duck as an enemy swung his sword at him. Marcus spun around and slammed his shield into the enemy knocking the man off of his feet. Marcus then drove his sword through the chest of the enemy. The brigade was quickly being pushed back due to the large amounts of enemies that were coming in. Lee saw this and drew his pistol and fired three shots into the air. Grant and Johanssen heard the shots and prepared their men.

"Thats the signal!" Johanssen yelled. "CHARGE!"

"FORWARD!" Grant yelled as the two brigades came storming in from the left and right. Sol's army was confused as they suddenly saw incoming troops from the left and right. The mass confusion resulted in many soldiers panicking as they were surrounded. The enemy was quickly crushed due to their panicking. The american troops let out a loud cry of victory but it was short lived. Grant looked to see that there were still thousands of enemy troops that heavily outnumbered them. All three brigades combined and aimed their muskets but were shot down by the enemy who fired first. Once the volley had stopped the american troops returned fire and brought down the enemy. The two armies charged at each other with rage. Marcus slammed his way through the enemies, all his being was focused on saving Elsa. Nothing would get in his way. He ferociously brought down enemy after enemy as he sprinted to the castle. Kristoff did his best to fend off incoming soldiers but having only one leg was a heavy disadvantage. He saw Marcus making his way towards the castle and knew he would just have to trust Marcus to get Anna until he got there. Sol watched the battle from his window and smiled at seeing the americans and arendelle armies being slowly defeated.

"AHHH!" Marcus yelled running up the stairs. He prepared to face down against four of Sol's personal guards. Each guard was armed with a long pike. Marcus brought his shield up as he blocked the weapons. He then threw his shield at the feet of the guards knocking them on their feet. He then brought up his sword and decapitated two of them. The other two got up and drew their swords. Both guards saw the look in Marcus' face and knew it was all over for them. The guards ran at Marcus who spilled their guts in a matter of seconds. After slaying them Marcus rammed into the doors with all his might but the heavy doors did not move. Marcus roared as he slammed his sword into crack of the doors and heaved. The doors still didn't budge. Marcus quickly looked around and saw the long sturdy pike on the floor. He looked back up and saw an open window just above the door. Marcus sighed, it was a long shot but he knew he was never going to open those doors. He ran for the pike and killed three more soldiers who came at him. Marcus grabbed the pike and ran back. He then started running toward the gate as fast as he could and planted the pike into the ground. He felt himself being launched up.

"No way this is gonna work!" He said as he came to the window. He closed his eyes expecting to slam into the wall but instead he felt himself land on a stone floor. He opened his eyes to see he had pole vaulted into the window.

"Holy shit I can't believe that worked!" Marcus said as he made his way to the throne room. Sol looked on the battle and smiled as the american and arendelle army was being pushed back. He looked back and saw Elsa had frozen Anna to the wall and was still hitting her. Anna's face was swollen and puffed up from the hits. Blood dripped down her nose and mouth, both her eyes had turned an ugly black color. She sniffled as Elsa kicked her in the stomach.

"Enough." Sol said. "I don't want her to die quite yet." Elsa nodded and walked away from Anna who was in so much pain she could barely breathe. Despite the beating, Anna still loved her sister. Sol looked down and saw a man in ancient armor cutting his way through hundreds of soldiers. Sol focused his eyes and realized who it was. It was that damn american boy! Sol figured he would come for Elsa. Sol considered just burning him the moment he entered his castle but knew Marcus was a skilled soldier. Sol then decided although Marcus would have no problem killing him, Marcus would never harm Elsa no matter what.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa turned around growling. "No matter what happens you will always be the best big sister ever." Elsa's eyes began to flicker between red and blue until they had become blue again. Elsa looked up in horror at what she had done. Elsa ran over and held Anna tightly.

"I'm sorry!" Elsa cried into Anna's shoulder. Elsa just wanted to die before she was forced to hurt anyone else.

"It's not your fault, he made you do it!" Anna said. "Marcus is coming for you, he is on his way right now!"

"Marcus?" Elsa said. "But I almost killed him, I murdered his friend."

"It wasn't you Elsa, he knows that." Anna said smiling. Elsa suddenly yelled as Sol held his arm out to her. Elsa screamed in pain as Sol's influence took ahold of her again. Elsa looked at Anna terrified that Sol would make her hurt Anna again. Elsa fought as hard as she could but Sol's magic was to strong.

"I have had enough of you!" Sol said holding out his arm at Anna. Anna's eyes widened as she saw flames starting to for in his hand. Anna closed her eyes and prayed that Marcus would save Elsa. Anna cried knowing she had failed her sister. Just as Sol was about to fire, a metal disk went flying through the room and knocked him to the floor. The disc, in a boomerang fashion, returned the direction it had been thrown. Anna and Sol looked to see who the disc had returned too.

"MARCUS!" Anna cried happily.

**Oh I can't wait to write this next part! Leave some juicy reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Marcus stared down Sol with an unbridled hatred in his eyes. This demon of a man had killed his friends and tried to take Elsa away from him. Marcus looked to see Anna severely beaten, Marcus knew Sol made Elsa do it which only reaffirmed his hatred for the fire lord. His eyes then fell on Elsa, his heart broke at seeing how mangled she was, was that a black eye?

_"That sick bastard dare lay his hand on her?" _Marcus thought as he clenched his fists.

"So glad you could make it friend." Sol said as he fired his hottest stream of fire he could muster at Marcus. Marcus saw the flame incoming and quickly raised his shield. The force of the blast did push him back a few feet and the intense heat made him sweat but aside from that the blessed shield protected him from the fire. Sol was shocked to see Marcus still standing there.

"Impressive." Sol said walking to his chair. "Unfortunately I have business to attend to, Elsa dear would you please kill him?"

"Of course." Elsa said as ice began forming at her hands. Marcus felt his heart drop, he could never hurt Elsa. What was he going to do? He spent to much time thinking as a blast of ice smashed into him and knocked him to the ground. He slowly got back up and saw Elsa staring down at him. Marcus saw the revealing clothes she was wearing and the massive bite marks on her neck. He felt he was going to vomit.

"Oh Marcus I expected more from a soldier." Elsa said walking up to him. Marcus noted how she emphasized her hip sway. She got up close to him and grabbed his hand and placed it on her breasts. Marcus tried to pull away but she froze his hand there. She seductively ran her tongue and lips across his face and neck. Sol made Elsa try to seduce Marcus as he knew that the armor Marcus was wearing was sacred and that if Marcus gave into lust the armor would lose its blessing and fail "Don't try to resist Marcus, I know you want me."

"Yes I do want you." Marcus admitted. "But not like this!" Sol was surprised to see Marcus resisting the temptation. Elsa immediately unfroze his hand and slapped him in the the face. Despite the hatred in Elsa's eyes, Marcus looked lovingly at her and took her hand in his.

"Elsa? It's me Marcus." Marcus said softly rubbing his fingers along her small hand. "Its okay."

"I'll kill you." She growled as the room began to freeze.

"It wasn't your fault Elsa, he made you do it. You would never hurt Eli, you would never hurt anyone." Marcus said as he stood up to look into her eyes. "I know you are in there, follow my voice, I will take you home and we will be rid of this nightmare."

"N-n-nooo!" Elsa screamed as she knocked him away. "I HATE YOU!" Elsa conjured icicles and fired them at Marcus like javelins. Marcus rolled side to side avoiding the projectiles. Elsa then fell down and clutched her head she shook side to side as if she was fighting against herself. Marcus saw this and slowly walked over to her. He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes which were switching from red to blue.

"Look at me Elsa, focus on my voice." Marcus pleaded. He looked into her eyes and once again saw those deep beautiful innocent eyes he had fallen in love with.

"Kill me." Elsa said as she started to cry. Marcus used his fingers to brush away her tears.

"What?" Marcus yelled.

"Please kill me before he makes me hurt you." Elsa whimpered.

"No, I will never leave you." Marcus said embracing her in a tight hug.

"Oh I don't think so." Sol said giving a wave of his hand. Elsa continued to cry as she felt herself losing control again. She felt her body conjuring a small blade of ice.

"Don't you see?" Sol asked. "You are alone here american. No one will save you now!"

"Get away from me!" Elsa yelled as she swung the blade at Marcus which almost took his head off. Marcus ducked and saw the red color had possessed Elsa again. Elsa roared as she unleashed her arctic fury. Temperatures plummeted to below zero as icicles and snow formed everywhere. Anna closed her eyes as she watched Marcus get enveloped in the ice bubble. Marcus felt unnaturally cold temperatures begin to freeze his skin. Marcus shivered as he looked at Elsa who was levitating off the ground as she froze everything. Marcus began slowly walk towards her, his love for her keeping him warm against the inhuman cold.

"I'm coming Elsa!" He called. Elsa raised her hand and fire ice right into his chest. Marcus felt a sharp pain and cold strike his heart. Marcus quickly recovered as he continued towards her. She fired bolt after bolt of ice at him in an attempt to freeze his heart but Marcus kept going. The love Marcus had for Elsa in his heart was so powerful and true it thawed the ice immediately after it struck his heart. Marcus eventually came toe to toe with her. His whole body was rigid cold and he shivered heavily. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek. Sol could not believe this! She had shot him several times in the heart, he should be frozen solid by now!

"Why is your heart not frozen?" Elsa asked darkly.

"Because I love you." Marcus said as he pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. There was no lust or desire, only innocent love and passion. Marcus' love poured into her frozen soul and quickly neutralized the evil that Sol had implanted. After parting Marcus embraced her tightly. He didn't care if she killed him right now as long as he was with her. "Please Elsa, I love you so much, my heart cannot beat without you." Marcus said as he began tearing up and began to run his hand through her hair. "Just please come back to me, we will grow old together. We will raise our children together. I will never leave your side ever again, I will leave your heart satisfied and you will never long for love again." Marcus said as placed the cross he gave her around her neck and stood back from her. "If you must kill me then do it." He said as he threw his sword and shield to the side and took off his chest plate. "I will not defend myself, a life without you is not a life at all." Marcus closed his eyes and waited for the feeling of icicles disembowling him. He jumped when he felt a soft hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to what was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Elsa smiling at him, her teeth no longer sharp, her beautiful bright blue eyes shining at him.

"E-elsa?" He asked running his hand through her hair.

"You saved me Marcus." Elsa said as happy tears rolled down her eyes. "I'm here."

"For you, anything." Marcus said as he kissed her again. Sol waved his hand again and again but Elsa did not respond. He realized Marcus had freed her, permenantly.

"NOOOO!" Sol screamed as he ignited the area around him. "YOU WILL BUR-" He began to yell as he felt the stinging of Elsa's powers hitting him.

"You attacked my kingdom, killed my people, and then tried to control me!" Elsa yelled as she continued to fire ice at Sol who was screaming from the pain. Sol began firing blasts of fire randomly in the hope one would hit her. Elsa was so focused on freezing Sol she did not see the bolt of fire coming directly at her. Marcus saw this and instantly ran in front of her. The blast struck Marcus in the face and began to burn his left cheek.

"AAHHHH! Marcus yelled as the fire melted his skin off like the sun melts ice cream. Elsa saw this and quickly shot a weak breeze of ice at him. The flames died instantly as Marcus was on the ground screaming in pain while clutching his face. Elsa crawled over to him and saw that the entire left side of his face had been burned severely. Marcus groaned in pain. Elsa put his head in her lap as she rubbed her hand over his right cheek and created a small graft of ice to ease the burning pain.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said choking up.

"Why?" Marcus asked groaning. "You have done nothing wrong."

"But I raped you, I killed Eli, I just tried to kill y-" Elsa began to say as Marcus brought his finger to her mouth.

"Sol raped me, Sol killed Eli, Sol was the one who just tried to kill me." Marcus said. "Elsa is a sweet, kind, beautiful queen who would never hurt anyone."

"Oh Marcus." Elsa said taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. "Did you mean all of what you said?"

"Every word my love." Marcus said smiling as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box. Marcus had secretly picked up the ring as a simple apology gift for her the night he left her but figured since he was about to die he needed to know her answer now. "I know now isn't a good time for this but since I might die this may be my only chance."

_"Is that what I think it is?" _Elsa thought as Marcus held it up to her.

"Elsa, my beautiful queen." He said opening the box revealing a beautiful sapphire ring. "Will you marry me?" Elsa gasped, they had only met two and a half weeks ago. She then thought back to how Hans proposed very soon but then remembered all Marcus had done for her. He had saved her from the initial attack, was there for her during distress. Showed her attention no other man had. He had literally fought through an entire army and almost gave his life just so she could be safe. Elsa had seen there was love in his heart and she knew within this man was the one who would always love her. Did she want to spend her life with this man?

Yes, yes she did.

"Yes, of course I do!" Elsa kissing him passionately. The two felt their souls intertwining in union as they shared their passion for each other.

"How very sweet." Sol said as he slowly got back up. "I will burn all of you, and then I will burn this world!"

"Elsa?" Marcus said. "I need you to get Anna and leave!"

"No! I won't leave you!" Elsa cried.

"This isn't a suggestion!" Marcus said. "I just fought though hell to save you! I will not lose you! Besides someone needs to get your sister out!"

"Please come back." Elsa said kissing him again. Elsa then ran to get Anna who long since passed out. Elsa's heart broke when she saw her beaten sister but knew Sol made her do it. "It's okay Anna, I got you." Elsa said as she picked her sister up and began to carry her. Elsa was not very strong and struggled but found the strength to eventually leave the room to get Anna to safety. Marcus had grabbed his chestplate, sword, and shield and prepared to kill the demon.

"You know never have I had such a worthy opponent, I almost regret having to kill you." Sol said as he conjured a flaming sword. Marcus was not intimidated.

"I will tell you right now I will have no regrets when I send you back to Hell demon!" Marcus yelled as the two charged at each other.

* * *

"We are getting killed out here!" Grant yelled as he fired his pistol. Over half the brigades had been killed or wounded. The remaining troops had fallen back to the front of the field where the enemy soldiers prepared for the final assault. Grant, Lee, and Johanssen looked at each other and nodded a gesture of respect to each other. Just as the enemy aimed their muskets to fire, a sound of cannon salvos was heard in the distance. The ranks of enemies screamed as hell rained down upon them, the cannons leveled the entire area and killed hundreds.

"That didn't come from our fleet!" Lee said as Grant pulled out his scope and looked into it. On the west side of the island he saw the second wave of american ships bombarding the shore.

"Now we have a fight!" Johanssen yelled drawing his sword as he charged forward. The remaining american brigade followed suit as the second fleet offloaded troops who came in from the sides to surround the enemy. Elsa found her way to the castle doors, she ran as fast as she could with Anna on her back.

"E-elsa?" Anna asked weakly.

"It's okay Anna." Elsa replied sweetly. "I got you."

"I knew you could do it." Anna said happily. Elsa smiled as she ran out the door to see Sol's army being slaughtered by american and arendelle troops Elsa screamed as a cannonfire struck the wall behind her. A rock fell and smashed into her leg causing a loud snapping sound. Elsa screamed in pain as her leg broke. Her scream drew the attention of nearby Arendelle soldier who ran over. They came and saw her and Anna on the ground.

"Its me! I'm not under his control!" Elsa cried putting her hands up. "Please get my sister to a doctor!" The soldier obeyed and pulled Anna out and carried her away.

"ELSA!" Johanssen yelled as he ran over and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thank God!"

"Uncle Erik." Elsa said happily as she hugged Johanssen tight. Several troops came to her aid as they lifted the rocks off of her leg. Elsa winced in pain as her leg moved.

"I think its broken." Elsa said painfully. A medic came over and took out a cast made of metal and placed it around her leg. The stabilization eased the pain as Johanssen helped her up.

"Get her out of here and tell the fleet to level this whole island." Johanssen said.

"Uncle no! Marcus is still in there!" Elsa cried. Johanssen turned to the castle where he heard screams inside. Grant and Lee smiled as the remaining enemy troops quickly surrendered. The battle had been won!

"VICTORY!" Grant yelled. "WE HAVE VICTORY!"

"Ulysses! We must help Marcus!" Johanssen yelled as he ran to the open gate. Grant and Lee followed suit with twenty men who all made their way to the gates. They were stopped when cannonfire struck the gate and brought down rubble blocking their only way in.

"Tell those damn ships to stop firing!" Lee ordered as the dust cleared.

"Start clearing this rubble!" Grant yelled as he started pulling off rocks while his troops followed suit. Kristoff had made his way back up covered in enemy blood. He was devastated at losing Anna. He began to cry till he saw two familiar people being carried his way.

"Anna?" He said as he realized it was her. "ANNA!" He cried breaking out into a sprint. He ran up to her and saw her bloodied face. Kristoff ached at seeing her like this.

"Who did this to her?" He asked rubbing his hand through her hair. He saw the pained look on Elsa's face. "It wasn't your fault."

'I should have been stronger." Elsa said sadly. Kristoff wrapped her in a hug.

"I am just glad you two are okay." He said gratefully. "Where is Marcus.

"He is fighting Sol as we speak." Elsa said. "Please help him Kristoff!"

"I will do what I can!" Kristoff said as he kissed Anna on the forehead. "Make sure she is safe!" He said as he made his way to the castle.

* * *

Sol could not believe it! This damned boy was actually keeping up with him! Sol swung his firesword with all his might only for Marcus to block it. The two exchanged blows for what seemed like hours before Marcus tripped over rubble and fell to his back.

"You ruined all my plans!" Sol yelled swinging his sword down on Marcus who brought his forearm up to block the blade. Marcus felt his pectoral muscles contracting with all their might as Sol pushed the blade into him. Marcus roared as he pushed Sol off with all his strength. Marcus ran up and tackled the firelord to the ground and delivered punches. Sol brought his arm up to stab Marcus but Marcus slapped his face down and held his arm down while Marcus pulled out a dagger and stabbed it through Sol's hand.

"AAHHH!" Sol cried as the dagger went clean through his hand. He could not remember the last time someone made him bleed. He saw Marcus coming up to him with his sword but was blown back as cannonfire blew a hole in the wall. The force blew Marcus back as he struck his head hard against the rock. He heard a high pitched whine as his vision went white. He felt an awful throbbing pain in his head as he began to spill blood. He tried to get up but was very dazed from the blast. Sol saw this as an opportunity and ran up to Marcus and kicked him square in the face. Marcus fell back but caught himself as Sol came up for another rolled out of the way as Marcus returned a kick of his own. Sol caught the kick and threw Marcus to the ground. Sol brought his foot up and smashed onto Marcus' face. Marcus felt his nose break and several teeth come lose. Sol lifted his foot to see Marcus' face literally covered in blood. Marcus grabbed Sol's foot and twisted it at the ankle making Sol lose balance. Sol got back up and fired bolt after bolt of fire at Marcus but the bolts either deflected off of his armor or missed. Marcus ran around the room and picked up a loose brick and smashed into Sol's face.

"You will pay!" Sol yelled using his strength to pick up Marcus and throw him across the room. Marcus spread his arms to break his fall as he hit the ground with a hard thud. He felt stabbing pain in his back. He moaned as Sol went to kick him but Marcus caught and used his leg to sweep Sol off his foot causing the firelord to strike the ground. Marcus quickly grabbed his sword and plunged it into Sol's chest. Marcus smiled in triumph as he expected to hear Sol screaming but what Marcus heard made his blood chill.

Sol was laughing.

"Ignorant fool!" Sol yelled as he stood up and shoved Marcus off of him. "I have no heart!" He yelled pulling the sword out of his chest. "Now you all shall know my fury!" Sol screamed as Marcus felt the earth rumble. Fire shot from Sol's arms as the mountain began to shake. Outside, the american troops had almost removed the rubble when they heard a loud explosion. Lee looked up and saw the volcano was erupting.

"FALL BACK!" He yelled as fireballs and magma sprayed the area burning several soldiers to death.

"We can't leave Marcus in there!" Kristoff yelled.

"We will die if we stay here!" Grant yelled. "You think I wanna leave him there? We have to fall back now!"

"NOO!" Kristoff yelled as everyone began to run away from the incoming lava. Two soldiers grabbed Kristoff who was kicking and screaming and dragged him away. Elsa saw the volcano erupt from the ship she was on and gasped.

"Marcus!" She cried. Marcus realized Sol had just erupted the volcano. He saw an open window that he could escape from. No, he had to stop Sol here. He would make sure he never hurt Elsa or Anna ever again. Marcus felt a new power rise in him as he stood off alone against Sol. He would not let him escape.

"Do you see fool? What power do you have against hellfire?" Sol asked. Sol's burst of fire caused a massive explosion on the volcano as the top went flying off and crashing down onto the fortress.

"The Power of God." Marcus yelled as ran at Sol with his fist raised and struck Sol in the face. "That was for Obi!"

"Damn you!" Sol screamed as he tried to shoot fire at Marcus. Marcus blocked it with his forearm guard and elbowed Sol in the jaw.

"That was for Jonah!" Marcus screamed as he ran and kicked Sol in the gut. "That was for Eli!"

"I'll kill you!" Sol yelled as he shot fire so hot Marcus could see the walls starting to melt.

"And this is for everything you did to Elsa!" Marcus roared as he ran at the firelord with his sword. Sol prepared to dodge but was too blinded by fury. Marcus ran in fast and swung his sword with all his might. Sol could not move his arm in time but was surprised that he did not feel the pain on his arm, in fact, he couldn't feel his arm at all. Sol looked in horror to see Marcus had just cut his right arm off. Blood spurting from the wound.

"And now for everyone who has suffered and died under your name!" Marcus yelled pulling out the cloth containing the Blood of Christ. Marcus shoved the cloth onto Sol's face who began to scream in the worst pain he had ever felt. Sol could not remember what the pain of burning felt like. Sol screamed as his eyes went blind and his mouth melted from the holy relic. Marcus pulled the cloth off and saw Sol's half melted face. Sol continued to melt however as he ran around frantically trying to stop the process. Sol's skin literally melted like chocolate on a hot summer day. His skin continued to melt till all that was left was charred dried bones. Sol fell to the ground wheezing where he saw a demon open its mouth to take him.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sol screamed as the demon dragged his damned soul to eternal suffering and damnation. Marcus fell to the ground as his adrenaline wore off. His heavily exhausted muscles burning from overuse. His head began to throb again. Marcus literally was too weak to move at this point. His muscles frozen in place from excessive use. His body broken in so many places. He saw the magma from the volcano starting to find its way into the room. He could feel the heat as his skin began to burn. He realized he was going to die here, he was going to burn to death. Part of him was satisfied with it though, he had saved Elsa and kept his promise. Marcus began to laugh as he realized he would see his friends again.

"Father." Marcus said weakly to the sky. "Before You claim my soul, please forgive all of my sins so that I may enter Your house and gaze upon Your holy face." Marcus felt a peace overcome him as the flames got closer and closer. He closed his eyes as he prepared for death. Marcus reflected on his life, his early childhood on the farm, enlisting in the army. Meeting Eli, Jonah, and Obi. Coming to Arendelle, meeting Elsa, the ball where they all danced, his date with Elsa, their first kiss. As his life flashed before his eyes, he was content to know his life was worth watching.

His only regret was that he could not stay alive for his beloved Elsa.

**Please leave your reviews my lovely viewers.**

**Americanhistorian: I appreciate the history lesson, I will keep that in mind.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Marcus awoke to see a bright light. He looked and saw he was no longer in Sol's castle. He wasn't wearing his armor. He looked around and brought his arm up to shield his eye from the light.

"Am I dead?" He asked. He looked around for some indicator. He saw was laying on a large bed and was covered in bandages. He tried to sit up and felt a nasty pain run up his stomach. "OOH definitely not dead!"

"You shouldn't move too much, you took quite a beating back there." Marcus turned and his eyes adjusted to the light. There he saw Grant sitting by the window taking a puff of his pipe. "Concussion, seven broken ribs, broken nose, strained muscles, bruised kidney, three broken fingers, and half your face burned. Other than that you look fantastic."

"Sir!" Marcus said. "I dont- How did I escape? I saw the fire surround me!"

"Luckily for you Elsa was able to freeze the magma long enough to pull you out."

**Three weeks earlier.**

"GET OUT OF HERE MOVE!" Johanssen yelled as the volcano erupted spraying hot lava and ash throughout the landscape. The earth shook as the might of the mountain unleashed its fury. Black smoke now dominated the sky as chunks of rocks were blown everywhere. Everyone frantically ran to the ships to escape before molten rock covered the entire island. Elsa watched in horror as lava covered what was left of Sol's castle.

"NO!" She yelled as she began to run towards the edge of the boat but was stopped by two Arendelle soldiers.

"He's gone your highness!" Johanssen yelled.

"How can you say that?" Elsa cried. "We have to help him!"

"There is no way he survive that! The lava has taken him!" Johanssen yelled. "I know you cared for him but we need you! There has been enough tragedy, we cannot afford to lose our queen!"

"He risked his life to save me!" Elsa cried as her hands glowed white with ice. "I will do the same!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Johanssen yelled as Elsa ran to the side of the ship and jumped over. "SOMEONE GET HERE!" Elsa would not lose Marcus. She concentrated on getting to him and zoned everything else out. Her leg began to burn in pain as she remembered it was broken. She cried as she fired out a thick cast of ice around her leg to keep it straight. It severely restricted her movement but she was able to walk. She could already feel the heat of the fire burning down on her. For the first time in her life she actually began to sweat. Once she made it to shore she raised her hands and unleashed her powers. Ice shot from her hand towards the lava which turned to stone as it made contact with the ice. Elsa used her ice to create a path through the fire. It was exhausting but she would not lose the man she loved. After fighting the fire for what seemed like hours she came to a hill overlooking what was once the field in front of the castle was now a fiery lake of lava. Elsa knew she would never be able to cross this. She closed her eyes and raised her hands above her head. She concentrated as she created a storm of ice and snow. Clouds began to form as thick sleet of snow and ice poured down on the magma. She conjured a very cold arctic breeze which combined with the sleet cooled the lave down significantly. She then raised her arms and fired blasts of ice to create a path she could walk on. She broke out into a sprint fearing for Marcus' life. Her body was exhausted from strenuous use of her powers. She arrived at the castle after a long sprint, the ice storm had killed off most of the fire. She entered in though a broken door and frantically began searching for her fiance.

"MARCUS!" She cried as she ran from room to room. "MARCUS!" She ran into almost every room but there was no sign of him. Elsa collapsed to her knees as the realization sunk in. He was gone, taken by the fire.

"Oh Marcus." Elsa said as she grabbed the cross he gave her tightly. She closed her eyes tightly as tears squeezed out. This was a whole new level of pain. Her heart literally breaking in half as she let out whimpering moans for her beloved. She couldn't live without him, how could she ever continue on without him? Why did every person she get close to die? Out of the corner of her teary eye she saw a shine of light in a pile of rubble. She rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked again. She saw a piece of metal armor sticking out from a pile of rocks. Maybe just maybe. She ran over and tried with all her might to pull some of the rocks off. Alas, she was not very strong and it took tremendous effort to move them. She heaved and moaned as she finally pulled the rock off. She then removed the smaller rocks and brushed away dust and pebbles to the best sight she had seen all day.

Marcus, bloodied and bruised but still alive. Atleast she hoped.

"It's okay Marcus, I have you." Elsa cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head up to rest on her chest. "No matter what I won't leave you." She heard the sound of footsteps as twenty soldiers entered the room led by Johanssen.

"Your highness what were you thin-" Johanssen began to scold till he saw Marcus' injured body. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Several soldiers ran to pull the rubble off Marcus and was taken back to the ship.

**Present Day**

Grant puffed on his pipe creating a plume of smoke. "You know how to pick em captain."

"Is she okay? Is Sol dead?" Marcus asked.

"Sol is dead, his army defeated, and his fortress destroyed. Elsa and Anna are fine, Elsa has a broken leg though so she will be out for a few months." Grant said as he reached into a box. "Captain after serious consideration I believe you have earned this."

"No way." Marcus said as Grant pulled out a medal from the box.

"Captain Marcus Samson, I hereby award to you the congressional Medal of Honor for your services." Grant said placing america's highest honor around Marcus' neck. Marcus looked at the medal bewildered.

"Sir I can't accept this!" Marcus said.

"You are too humble for your own good. You saved Arendelle, America, and possibly the entire world. You went up against two super humans with control of fire and ice and almost lost your life to bring down a crazed superbeing." Grant said. "I think thats criteria enough."

"Well it does look nice." Marcus said chuckling as Grant joined in on the laughter. Marcus looked in the mirror at his face. The side that had burned had mostly recovered, skin had grown back but there was a lot of scar tissue. "How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks." Grant said. "Doctors say you will make a full recovery." The door opened and in came Anna and Kristoff.

"Marcus!" Anna cried as she ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. The bruising on Anna's face has mostly healed. Anna wrapped her arms around his broken ribs.

"Ah! Careful!" Marcus moaned as he put his hand to his stomach.

"Sorry!" Anna said.

"Glad to see you made it out." Kristoff said. "Thank you for saving them.

"It was an honor." Marcus said. "Where is-" He began to say as he looked to the door. He saw what he thought to be an angel. Her hair flowing back and wearing a bright blue dress. Marcus' jaw dropped at seeing Elsa. She looked so perfect.

"Elsa?" He said as a large smile crawled onto his face. Elsa laughed as she hopped over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Elsa cried into his shoulder, she couldn't believe one man would do so much for her. Ever since she met him all he did was take care of her. Even after the whole ordeal with Sol he still stood by her side. Kristoff put his arm around Anna and smiled as Marcus and Elsa embraced each other.

"I love you." Elsa whispered into his ears. Marcus felt his heart rise as she spoke those simple three words.

"I love you too." Marcus said.

"We will give you two some privacy." Grant said exiting the room. Kristoff and Anna followed suit and quickly left leaving Marcus and Elsa together. Marcus turned to kiss Elsa but he saw her crying, the sad look on her face breaking his heart.

"Whats wrong?" He asked grazing his hand on her cheek.

"I hurt so many people." Elsa cried as she shut her eyes and looked away.

"Elsa don't you dare blame yourself, he was controlling you! You cannot seriously think its your fault." Marcus said.

"But I killed your best friend, how can you not hate me? I beat my own sister to near death! I tried to kill you!" Elsa said nearly screaming.

"I have forgiven you, Anna has forgiven you, Eli knows you weren't in control and I'm sure he has forgiven you." Marcus said. This wasn't the only thing bothering Elsa though.

"I gave myself to him, I feel so dirty, used, I feel like a whore." Elsa said. She felt horrible and disgusted as she recalled all the things Sol did to her. All the perverted ways he had violated her. He had taken her innocence. "I can't give myself to you now."

"A whore is someone who gets paid to sleep around with people. Elsa like I said, you had no control. Besides, I don't care what man you were with before as long as I am the last." Marcus said. Elsa felt her heart give up all defenses to this man as she her soul melted.

"Thank you." Elsa said gratefully.

"For what?" Marcus asked.

"Everything." Elsa said. "You looked past my powers, you were there for me, you forgave me, you saved my life."

"For you I would do anything." Marcus said smiling showing the huge gap in his front row of teeth causing Elsa to giggle. "What?"

"Oh I'm sorry for laughing!" Elsa said a little guilty. "Here." She said as she grabbed him a mirror. Marcus looked in the mirror and saw his front four teeth were gone.

"That son of a bitch." Marcus said cursing Sol as he ran his fingers across his missing teeth.

"Here let me try something." Elsa said using her magic. Marcus felt a slightly cold sensation on his gums. He put his finger back up to feel and saw that Elsa had created four teeth out of ice. "I made them so they won't melt."

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Marcus said as the two locked lips for what seemed like eternity. Elsa looked into his eyes with deep love before hugging him again.

"Come on, lets go outside." Elsa said.

"Alright, I might be a little weak though." Marcus said as he tried to stand up. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs and his muscles were very tight from three weeks of inactivity. "Something you can make for the ribs?""

"I'll try." Elsa said conjuring an ice cast around the injured ribs. The cast greatly decreased his flexibility but the pressure helped ease the pain. Marcus slowly stood up with Elsa's help and came to his feet. Elsa put her arm around him to help him stand up. Considering she too was on crutches it wasn't much help. His legs were extremely weak and he had trouble walking. Elsa saw this and conjured a set of ice crutches for him to use. Marcus used the crutches to help support his weak legs. Marcus pushed as hard as he could to move but looked up to see he had only moved four feet.

"This is gonna take a while." Marcus said sighing.

"Take as long as you need, I will be right here next to you." Elsa said smiling.

"You got more important things to do." Marcus said.

"NO!" Elsa cried. "You never left my side though this whole ordeal! I will not leave you here."

"Elsa really its okay. You are a queen and you have duties to attend to." Marcus replied.

"Yes and one of my duties is to see that the man who saved not only my life but all of Arendelle is properly taken care of." Elsa said. "Besides, I love you."

"Love you too, always will." Marcus said as the two rubbed their noses together. Elsa spent the next ten minutes helping Marcus out the room and eventually to the door. Marcus was very sore from the walking but he sucked it up for Elsa.

"Ready?" She asked placing a hand on the door.

"Yes." Marcus said. Elsa flung the door open and instantly Marcus was blinded by the bright light of the rising sun. He saw hundreds of civilians and soldiers lined up applauding him.

"Hail Marcus of America!" A young man screamed as the crowd tossed flowers towards him. Marcus looked at Elsa and smiled as he walked forward shaking hands and hugging children. Though Marcus was never one for the spotlight he had to admit it was nice receiving such a warm welcome here. He enjoyed the spring breeze blowing through his hair. Marcus saw Anna and Kristoff standing with Olaf and Sven down the road. Anna walked up to her sister and hugged her tightly before noticing the shine on Elsa's finger.

"Elsa?" Anna said shocked. "Is that a wedding ring?"

"Oh this?" Elsa said looking at the sapphire ring on her finger. "Yes it is."

"Really? You bust me for getting engaged right away and then you do the same?" Anna said playfully.

"I knew Marcus longer than you knew Hans!" Elsa countered.

"Yeah by like two weeks." Anna joked. "Wow I can't believe it! You are getting married!"

"You mean you approve?" Elsa asked happily.

"Are you serious Elsa?" Anna asked like she was dumb. "This guy literally fought an entire army to get to you, I think he is in the clear!"

"Thank you!" Elsa said hugging her sister.

"So when is the wedding?" Anna asked.

"Well, since both our legs are shot maybe a few months." Marcus said. "Which leaves us plenty of time to plan this whole thing out.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Anna yelled picking up Olaf and swinging him around. "First off, what kind of cake should we have?"

"Chocolate!" Elsa and Anna said together resulting in a roar of laughter.

**Sorry bout the long wait, just got back to school this week and it was a real shit show.**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
